To Love Ru Darkness - Another Road (Discontinued)
by Alvin D-Rod
Summary: Rito confesses his feelings to Lala, but he takes the relationship seriously. Which they didn't want to tell others about their feelings. So they will have to play as a secret couple at the moment. But one of her sisters wants a part in the action. I don't own To Love Ru. (Discontinued.)
1. Episode One

_**Episode One – Confession of Feelings**_

 _ **Here's the new story from the ideas of Xyaqom, which I wanted to say thank you to him, and I will try my best to make this story into a good one.**_

 _ **Please check out his stories when you get the chance to. His stories: One-shots, Drogons, Drogons: Beta-Ideas, The Adventure of Crimson Darkness, and Gender-Swap.**_

 _ **I finally decide not to give warnings for limes or lemon scenes. So, the story will just continue with them. Warning for everyone who's not eighteen years or older to read this type of story or any of my stories now.**_

 _ **Enjoy the Story:**_

After the incident at the pool, the chaos calms down, and everybody enjoys the pool party. And while that is going on, Rito had something to say to Lala. So, he told her to meet her in the halls where the changing rooms were.

"Wow, I'm glad to know that everything is back to normal now, I feared that we lost you for a minute there, Rito," said Lala.

Rito was breathing in and out, trying to figure out what he was going to tell Lala. "I'm very sorry about making you wait, Lala." He tells her with a gentle tone and looks at her.

Rito then started checking Lala out, Lala was 5'4 and weighed 111 pounds. Her breast size is currently 38 C but was close to hitting 32 D. She also had pink hair that went down to her hip and green emerald eyes. She was also wearing a red bikini, where it was showing off her entire sexy body.

"It's no problem," Lala responds back to Rito, and her lips form a warm smile. Her hands place each other together and make her breasts become together.

Rito started blushing hard when he saw Lala's breasts being together. But soon he shakes the feeling off. He came here for a reason.

The truth was, over the last year that Lala has been staying with Rito, Rito has fallen in love with her. He's been trying to ignore his feelings for her for the last three months, but it seemed that every day was getting harder and harder to do so. And now after what happened earlier today, it now got to the point where he can't ignore his feelings for her anymore.

"Anyways, what was it that you wanted to tell me Rito?" Asked Lala, wondering why he wanted her to meet her here.

"I wanted to tell you something serious," Rito tells Lala with the same tone and looks down at the ground, "I need to tell Lala that I love her, I can't ignore my feelings for her anymore," said Rito in his thoughts.

"Something serious? Is someone dying?!" Said Lala in a worried tone.

"No... It's not that. It's not THAT serious. I just wanted to tell you about my feelings about you," Said Rito.

"You're feelings?" Said Lala, as she began to blush.

"Yes, remember when your sisters wanted me to tell you how I felt about you back in the RPG world?" Asked Rito.

"Yes?" Said Lala.

"And that I said that I didn't know if I love you or not?" Asked Rito.

"Yes?" asked Lala as she began to blush more.

"I wanted to tell you that I love you Lala, and I'm very sorry for not telling you sooner," Rito confesses his feelings and hopes he has a chance to be with her.

Lala's face began blushing even more and started to feel the excitement building inside of her, and her heart beating faster than usual, "Are you serious?!" Asked Lala, she couldn't believe that she heard Rito say that he loves her.

"Yes, I am serious... I'm in love with you Lala, and I can't stand being without you," Rito confesses his feelings again to Lala with looking at her eyes.

Lala began geeing in excitement. She couldn't believe that this was real. She even pinched herself to see if that was all a dream, thankfully it wasn't.

"Oh my gosh, Rito loves me?! Peke, did you hear that?!" Asked Lala in excitement.

"Yes, I did Lala-sama, congratulations," said Peke.

"Umm... Lala... I do have two requests if you don't mind." Rito tells her of holding his hand out to her.

"Huh? Yes, Rito?" Asked Lala as Rito saw Lala's breasts jiggle.

"Stay focus, but I do like seeing her breasts jiggle like that..." Rito was asking himself about Lala doing sexual activities with him. "My first request is... Would you like to move to my bedroom since we are boyfriend and girlfriend?

"Move in your bedroom?! I would love to!" Said Lala in excitement.

"Um, good, my second request is... Can I kiss you on the lips this time?" said Rito while he was blushing deeply.

"K-Kiss me?" Asked Lala, who couldn't believe Rito asked her that and began blushing hard.

Rito nods at the request, and Lala looks up at Rito as he waits for her answer.

"S-Sure," said Lala while blushing hard.

Rito walks over and closes his eyes then kisses Lala softly awhile starts pushing her against himself. His hands hold her waist. Rito and Lala then began to kiss. They started off slow, but soon their hormones started to get the better of them. They slowly started to kiss each other aggressively, Rito even pinned Lala on the wall too deep in the kiss even more. The kiss was so passionate and so aggressive that Lala started moans inside the kiss.

Rito travels down to the lower backside than travels down to her bubble shaped butt and it with his hand tightly. Lala's breasts are pushed onto Rito's chest, and her hard nipples are touching his chest as well, but she hopes he didn't mind. After a few minutes of kissing, they finally separate to get some air, but Rito soon starts kissing her around her neck after and starts feeling her breasts outside her bikini bra.

Lala moans lightly as her hands rub his hair softly and her breathing was slightly increased. Her legs rub each other. Her bikini bottom was getting slightly wet of the pleasure.

"Lala-sama, your body temperature is increasing at a rapid rate," said Peke, sensing Lala's body temperature.

"My apologies, Peke." Rito was telling her with a gentle tone and looks at Lala. She lays her head onto his shoulder and keeps smiling about confessing his feelings to her.

"Rito, I am so happy," said Lala.

"I'm happy as well." Rito smiles back at her, and his cheeks turn bright red as her big breasts are pushing more onto his chest. His head turns to thinks about everyone else and wonders how to tell them. But he decided that he'll wait to tell them. Rito then pulls away from Lala, "We should get back to the others before they get worried about us." Said Rito.

However, it seemed that fate had other plans for him. Rito strips on his two feet and falls forward to Lala and grabs her butt while his lips were kissing her bikini bottom, and slowly pulls down her bikini bottoms and slowly pulls them down, revealing her cute shaved pussy. After her bikini bottoms fell to her cute bare feet, Rito was getting a good look at Lala's cute shaved pussy. He smelled it, and it smelled sweet. Lala looked down and saw that Rito took off her bikini bottoms and was now staring at her pussy, making her blush.

Lala wanted to push Rito's head into her pussy for him to lick her pussy. Rito gets up and starts apologizing to her with deep red cheeks appears.

"I'm very sorry, Lala." Rito was apologizing to his new girlfriend, which she smiles at him. Lala giggles again for Rito's cheeks were red before.

"It's okay Rito," said Lala.

Lala then turns around, bends over and slowly puts her bikini bottoms back on, allowing Rito to get a good look at her bubble shaped butt and pussy. Rito stares at her shaved pussy and bubble shaped butt, but his eyes turn away to try not to think about those kinds of things.

Momo is the younger sister of Lala Deviluke and the third princess of Planet Deviluke. Momo is currently fourteen years old, she is 4'9 feet tall and weighs 100 pounds. She has pink hair and purple eyes. She also has a twin sister named Nana, who happens to be born before Momo, but is less developed than her.

Momo sees them in the hallway talking to one another as Rito looks nervous, she hides behind the vending machine close by to her.

She heard that told Lala that he loves her and Lala getting excited about the confession. Momo becomes surprised about the confession from Rito to Lala. She also watches them kiss each other and Rito having one of his accidents with her. After Lala puts her bikini bottoms back on, she keeps her bikini bra off, she then places her bare-naked breasts on Rito's chest and kisses him, starting round two of them making out. While they were making out, Rito takes the Peke hair clip off Lala to make her fully nipples and starts feeling her bare breasts while he kisses her. Peke turns her into her robot form and flies away to make sure nobody bothers them. Lala moans lightly as Rito squeezes her breasts and her nipples inside of his hands. As they continue to kiss, Rito had Lala why on the floor with her legs wide open and start sucking on her nipples, making her moans. While this was going on, Momo was watching all of this unfold while hiding behind a vending machine and was getting turned on while watching all of this. Momo breathes in and out as her bikini bottoms are getting wet as her legs rub against one another.

After a couple of minutes of sucking on Lala's nipples, Rito to begin to lick his way down to her belly, he licked all over it and gave her belly button a lick. Afterward, he began to lick his way down to her pussy. He began to feel up her soft, smooth thighs, he began licking her left side and made his way to her pussy. When he licked his way to her pussy, he used his thumb from his right hand to open her pussy to look at her inside. Then he used his index finger from his left hand to start rubbing her clit, this made Lala to moans out loud and to get wet. Because Rito was rubbing on her clit, this made Lala's body to jiggle around while moans, and as her body was jerking around, it made her breasts jiggle all over the place. Rito knew that Lala was enjoying the pleasure that he was giving her, because of her juices that she was producing. While still rubbing on her clit, he began to lick her pussy. He gently shoved his tongue inside of it only going halfway and begin licking her insides, this made Lala moans even more. While this was going on, Momo continues to watch Rito and Lala go at it, Momo was feeling her both of her breasts with both of her hands, and her pussy was getting wet, right to the point where her juices were leaking out of her bikini bottoms and dripping down her legs.

Momo was also moaning too but made sure to keep the volume of her moans down so that Rito and Lala don't hear her.

"Oh, my goodness, this is so intense, to think that Rito-san and Onee-san would be doing this together," said Momo under her voice while also feeling herself up.

Rito then pulled his tongue out to stare at Lala's pussy, which was so wet at this point, that her juices were being produced at a rapid rate and we're leaking out of her panties as if it was a waterfall. Rito man uses both of his thumbs to open her pussy wide open and used his index finger from his right hand to rub on her clit some more. This made Lala moans even more and her body was jerking around too, making her breasts jiggle all over the place. This was something that Lala has never experienced before, she never experienced sex and didn't know what to expect, so you can understand why she moaned this loud. Rito has never done this before either, rubbing on a girl's clit and performing oral sex on them. But how he knew about the clit being the most sensitive part of a girl's body because he accidentally fell on Lala and landed mouth first on to her pussy. He accidentally had her clit to be inside his mouth and would suck on it a little, making her moans louder than usual. That's how I found out about the clit being the most sensitive part of a girl's body. Rito then started to suck on Lala's clit while also feeling her breasts and playing with her nipples. This made Lala let out another loud moan and her thighs to start tightening up. Momo began to wonder if Rito was going to Lala coming.

Rito keeps licking her clit more and starts pushing her breasts together. Rito then pulled out a little and started licking her pussy while also rubbing her clit super-fast, making Lala reach her limit even faster. Unable to take it anymore, Momo stripped out of her bikini, sat on the floor, opened her legs as far as she can make them expose her cute wet pink panties and began to play with herself while also feeling one of her breasts. Rito keeps licking her clit more and starts pushing her breasts together. Rito then pulled out a little and started licking her pussy while also rubbing her clit super-fast, making Lala reach her limit even faster. Unable to take it anymore, Momo stripped out of her bikini, sat on the floor, opened her legs as far as she can make them expose her cute wet pink pussy and began to play with herself while also feeling one of her breasts. Lala was moaning loudly, and her body was jerking around too, making her breasts jiggle all over the place.

Momo begins to rub her clit, making her pussy too get wet even more and making her moans. Both girls couldn't take it anymore, they both let out a loud moan and came together, but Lala ended up coming all over Rito's face. After Momo catches her breath, she sees that Rito and Lala are kissing each other.

Just then, Momo hears a voice from a distance.

"Momo, Lala, Rito, where are you?" Shouted Mikan who was holding Celine and looking for Rito, Lala, and Momo, who suddenly disappeared. When Rito, Lala, and Momo heard their names being called, Rito told Lala to go into the change room and wait for Peke to return and Momo quickly put her bikini back on.

"Peke, where are you?!" Shouted Peke.

"Yes?" Asked Peke as she was flying towards Rito.

"Quick, go to the girls' changing room and get Lala dressed!

"Right," said Peke and went inside the girls' changing room to meet Lala.

Soon Mikan came around the corner and saw Momo, who JUST got her bikini back on in the nick of time. Mikan was Rito's younger sister. She had brown hair and golden-brown eyes and was almost as tall as Momo, and around the same weight as her too. Though unlike Momo, Mikan's b*** were just starting to grow in. She was also holding Celine, a flower humanoid toddler. Celine was 1.5 feet tall, had light green long hair and blue eyes.

"Ah, Momo, there you are, where have you been?" Asked Mikan.

"Mau," said Celine.

"Oh, hello Mikan and Celine," Momo trades greetings to Mikan and Celine with a nervous tone.

"Where were you, we've been looking all over for you," said Mikan.

"I'm just being trying to decide what I like to drink," Momo tells Mikan, but she wanted to hide the scene from her.

"Um, okay," said Mikan, not quite buying Momo's story, "Anyways, have you seen Rito and Lala? They've disappeared too," said Mikan while trying to hold Celine, which she really wanted to suck on Momo's breasts, thinking that there was milk inside.

"No, I haven't, and there's no milk in there, Celine," Momo tells the half-truth towards Mikan and Celine.

"You don't know that," said Celine, which only Momo could understand thanks to her ability to talk to plants.

"Of course I know that! It's my breasts," said Momo.

Momo turns her attention to Rito and Lala of where they disappeared to. Soon Rito and Lala approached them.

"Mikan, Momo, what are you doing here?" Asked Rito.

"Looking for you, Lala, and Momo," said Mikan.

"Oh... Lala and I need to use the restroom." Rito comes up with a lie for Mikan and Momo.

"Yeah, right," said Momo in her thoughts.

"For ten minutes? You do know that you can stand, right?" Asked Mikan.

"Not me, I have to sit down," said Lala.

"That's right Mikan-san, girls have to sit down when using the bathroom, unlike boys," said Momo.

"Oh yeah, that's right," said Mikan, "Well anyway, we should get going home, the pool is starting to close," said Mikan.

"I will go and tell the girls," Lala says and teases Rito with her bubble butt swing only for him.

Afterward, Rito and the girls went back home and continued things as usual, but unknown to the girls, Lala was getting ready to sleep with Rito, and this time, he was expecting her visit.

 _ **To Be Continued...**_


	2. Episode Two

_**Episode Two – The Moment of Love**_

 _ **Here's the new episode for Another Road.**_

 _ **Special thank you goes to Xyaqom for making this idea coming to read. I have to say I have amazing time writing stories and I hope we can keep making stories.**_

 _ **The stories I do recommend reading is: Drogons, Drogons: Beta-Ideas, The Adventures of Crimson Darkness and Gender-Swap. So please look at his stories when you get a chance to.**_

 _ **Warning – Only eighteen years or older shall read this story for the sexual theme that will appear in the story.**_

 _ **Enjoy the story:**_

Five hours have passed since Rito and the girls got back home from the pool party. Lala just got out of the shower and is seen putting on a white towel to cover up her naked wet body. However, the towel seemed to be a little small for her, since half of her cleavage was showing, and the bottom half of her bubble shaped butt was exposed. She looked around the area where Lala and her sisters were staying to see if they were around, which they weren't. Seeing that the coast was clear, Lala began making her way to Rito's room. With each step that Lala took, her breasts bounced, and would eventually make them rise above her towel, to the point where her pink nipples were exposed. And because Lala just got out of the shower, the air was much colder, so when her nipples came out, they felt the cold air, which made them hard. When Lala arrived at Rito's room and was about to open the door leading to his room, she looked down and saw that her breasts were now out, and her pink nipples were hard as a rock.

Rito puts his clothes back inside of his closet and gets ready for bed. He gets naked and puts on his boxers, he was about to put on her t-shirt, but he stops when he looked at his school uniform. Sure, he wouldn't have to go back to school for the next eight days, but he couldn't help but feel that summer break went way too fast and that school was just around the corner.

His head turns to hear a knock from his bedroom door, then he says, "It's open." Rito was hoping it was Lala because he wanted to see her again.

Lala opens the door, wearing nothing but her towel, but her breasts were exposed for Rito to see.

"Hello Rito," said Lala as she came in and closed the door behind her while also locking it.

"Hi, Lala." He responds back to her with a soft tone and looks at her bubble butt of starts checking her out, "You do know that your breasts are out, right," said Rito as he was rubbing Lala's nipples.

"Yes, I know that, but they are only for you, Rito," Lala says and releases her soft moan with the towel was dropping her stomach. She wanted Rito to rub her breasts and nipples more with her head turns to look at him. Rito then took off Lala's towel and stare at her naked body.

"Of all the times that I've seen you naked in front of me, I've done nothing," said Rito.

He then kisses her while also feeling her breasts. They started off slow, but soon their hormones started to get the better of them once again. They soon started to kiss each other aggressively. Rito then pinned Lala on his bed to deepen in the kiss. The kiss was so passionate and so aggressive, that Lala started moans inside the kiss. Lala then rolled Rito over to have her on the top while kissing him. While they kiss, Lala's pussy started to rub on the dent inside Ruto's boxers. The more Lala's pussy was rubbing on Rito's dent, the more she felt him getting harder. Rito rubs Lala's backside and travels down to grabs than squeezing Lala's bubble butt tightly. His lips found her neck to kiss it softly and start pushing her butt apart than squeezing it next to continue the pleasure more. After a few minutes of squeezing Lala's butt, and Lala enjoying the pleasure, Lala began to travel down to Rito's boxers. She pulled his boxers off to reveal his hard dick to her. This was the second time that Lala has ever seen Rito's dick.

Now we know what you're probably thinking, "Lala didn't see Rito's dick before the To Love Ru Darkness series." You would be right, but in this universe, she did, the first time that she has seen it was by complete accident. Two months ago, Nana ended up tripping on one of the legs from one of the chairs and accidentally pushed Lala towards Rito, which she ended up accidentally pulling down his boxers. When Lala pulled down Rito's boxers, she got a good look at his dick. When she first saw it, his dick only one in Long and four inches thick. However, when she watched it yet hard five seconds later, she watched it going from 1 inch long to four inches long. So basically, when Rito is fully hard, his dick is four inches long and four inches thick, which is a little bigger than the average size of a teenage boy. However, with the amount of pubic hair that he had, it made him look like he was only three inches long. Being the curious girl that she is, Lala would give Rito a handjob without realizing it. However, she wouldn't be able to make him cum, because Nana would regain her composure and stop Lala from feeling out his dick when Rito was halfway of reaching to his limit.

Anyways, back in the present, when Lala took off Rito's boxers to see his hard dick, she began giving him a handjob, because she knew Rito liked it before. She knew that if Lala did something to Rito's dick and it got harder, she knew that he liked it. Rito was grasping and moans softly while his hands stroke her long pink hair, which her hands felt smooth and warm. Her hands begin moving his dick up then down, her mouth moves down and starts kissing his headpiece first while her head looks up at Rito to see if he's enjoying the moment, which he was. She then gave his headpiece a lick and licked the taste, it tasted sweet for some reason. Liking the taste, Lala began licking all over his dick. Rito moans more as he was enjoying the pleasure that Lala was giving him. After a few minutes of Lala licking all over Rito's dick, Lala stops, and her mouth opens up and takes his headpiece in. First, she started off slow, slowly going up and down on his length while her tongue swirls around his length and his headpiece. She begins slowly, then she increases her speed and depth of licking and sucking his dick.

This was something that Rito has never felt before.

"Lala, where did you learn this?" Asked Rito.

Lala releases the pleasure and "I learned it from someone... I am doing this right?" Lala continues the pleasure by sucking his length more and deep into her mouth.

"Y-Yes," said Rito.

Lala begins deep throat Rito's dick harder and quickly, her hair uncovers her bubble butt for Rito to enjoy the sight. Lala could feel Rito's dick getting harder as she continued to suck on his dick.

"Oh... Lala... I'm about cum soon." Rito was reaching his limit and his hands were rubbing her backside.

Lala continues to suck on Rito's dick. She began to pick up the pace, making Rito's dick to get extremely hard and his thighs to tighten up. Rito then soon lets out a loud moan and came inside Lala's mouth. Lala shallows the cum inside of her mouth and breathes in then out. While Rito was breathing in and out, Lala moves up towards Rito to kiss him.

While Rito and Lala were kissing, he rolled Lala over and opened her legs wide open and start sucking on her nipples, making her moans. He then grabs butt tightly and his hands slap her butt hard. He then kisses and licks her neck warmly and travels down to her large breasts and hard n. He then began sucking on her nipples again, making her moans more. While Rito was sucking on Lala's nipples, he began rubbing her thighs, making her moans more. He liked feeling her thighs, they were soft and smooth, just like the rest of her body. He soon stops sucking on her nipples and starts licking around them, and on them, making them nice and wet.

"Oh, Rito!" Lala moans with her hard nipples are getting pleasure by Rito, her hand strokes his hair softly while pushing him to suck harder on her nipples.

After a couple of minutes of sucking on Lala's nipples, Rito to begin to lick his way down to her belly, he licked all over it and gave her belly button a lick, which made her giggle. Her belly was smooth and soft, and because she just got out of the shower, her skin was extra soft and smooth, he couldn't get enough of her body. Rito travels down from her belly and goes down to her shaved pussy. Rito begins kissing and licks her pussy softly at first to get a taste of it first. He began to feel up her soft smooth thighs, he began licking her left side and made his way to her pussy. When he licked his way to her pussy, he used his thumb from his right hand to open her pussy to look at her inside, then he used his index finger from his left hand to start rubbing her clit, this made Lala to moans out loud and to get wet. It was clear that Rito was doing the same thing that he did to her earlier today. Lala was moaning due to the pleasure, she holds the bedsheets tightly for she was enjoying the moment with her boyfriend. Because Rito was rubbing on her clit, this made Lala's body jiggles around while moans, and as her body was jerking around, it made her breasts jiggle all over the place. Rito chuckled, knowing that Lala was enjoying the pleasure that he was giving her, because of her juices that she was producing. While still rubbing on her clit, he began to lick her pussy, he gently shoved his tongue inside of it only going halfway and begin licking her insides, this made Lala moans even more.

"This feels amazing! I want more, Rito!" Lala moans and holds the bedsheets tightly as she was going to clit soon.

Rito then pulled his tongue out to stare at Lala's pussy, which was so wet at this point, that her juices were being produced at a rapid rate and we're leaking out of her pussy as if it was a waterfall. Rito then uses both of his thumbs to open her pussy wide open and used his index finger from his right hand to rub on her clit some more. This made Lala moans even more and her body jerking around too, making her breasts jiggle all over the place. Rito keeps licking her clit more and starts pushing her breasts together. Rito then pulled out a little and started licking her pussy while also rubbing her clit super-fast, making Lala reach her limit even faster. Rito then pulled out a little and started licking her pussy while also rubbing her clit super-fast, making Lala reach her limit even faster. Soon Lala let out a loud moan and came all over Rito's face. Lala screams of pleasure as her breasts and nipples move up then down with Rito watching them. Rito then grabs her breasts as he continues to thrust her.

Rito shallows some of her cums and gets up to kisses Lala again. His hands rub her smooth body softly. Soon Lala felt that Rito was hard again. Rito looks at Lala and waits for her to answer to do it as his hard dick was begging to go inside of wet and tight pussy. Lala nods at Rito, letting him know that it was okay for him to put it in. Rito pushes his hard dick into her wet awaiting pussy slowly as he didn't want to cause any pain for Lala. When Lala felt her hymen breaking, she screamed out of pain, but Rito quickly kissed her to help numb the pain a bit. Lala wraps her arms around Rito's neck to deepen the kiss her pussy was squeezing around Rito's dick. She was starting to feel good within.

"Rito... You can start moving now!" Lala makes the request.

Rito nods and starts moving his hips slowly. Lala moans of the pleasure, her right hand was pushing Rito up to see her breasts and nipples jiggling around. He slowly started to pick up the pace. Rito grabs her hips and starts thrusting in other pussy more worth his hard dick. Lala increases the volume of her moans with his thrusting. Lala then wraps her legs around Rito to prevent him from pulling out when he reaches his limit. Rito rubs her breasts and nipples together awhile pushing his hard dick into her pussy more. Soon Lala let out a loud moan and came all over Rito's dick. When Rito felt Lala's, warm juices surround his dick, it didn't take long for him to cums inside of Lala.

Rito sprays her pussy with his warm cums but Deviluke was different. So, it would take a lot of cum to get them pregnant, which Lala lays herself top of Rito's chest with her breasts and nipples pushed against him.

"I love you, Rito," Lala says.

"I love you too Lala," said Rito.

They then kiss.

 _ **To Be Continued...**_


	3. Episode Three

**_Episode_** _ **Three – Momo's Confession**_

 _ **Here's the new chapter for Another Road.**_

 _ **First – I want to say I'm very sorry for not updating for a while, but my job has got me doing lot of shifts because the holidays are close by. So, I will be updating this story and another one to make up for lost time.**_

 _ **Second - I have to say thank you goes Xyaqom for helping me with the story and coming up with the idea. Please check his stories when everyone gets the chance too.**_

 _ **Enjoy the story:**_

After Rito and Lala had sex, they both agreed that they would get together and have sex once a week, because they knew that if they had sexed every day, Mikan and the others would start getting suspicious and that they wouldn't be too close with each other when they're around people. The reason for this is because they knew that some of the girls wouldn't accept the fact that Rito and Lala we're now a couple, especially with Nana. For some whatever reason, Nana hated Rito, and whenever Lala or Rito would try to get close with each other, Nana would freak out and attack Rito, so that's why they decided to keep their relationship a secret from everybody else. However, Momo understood Rito and Lala were now a couple.

One week has passed since Rito and Lala has had sex, and today was the last day of summer vacation, meaning tomorrow was going to be the first day of school. And during that week, Momo would try to get into the action with Rito and Lala, but Rito would always ignore her advances. Mama was now seen in the Deviluke bathroom looking at herself in the mirror and looking at her frizzled hair.

"Maybe I should try to fix my hair... Then he'll notice me." Momo was telling herself but she remembers all her advances weren't working on Rito.

She then took out a pair of scissors and started trimming her hair.

Meanwhile, in the backyard, Rito was working with his flowers and thinks about the nights with Lala were nothing but amazing.

"Man, last week with Lala was amazing, I think it's safe for us to get together again and do it again," said Rito in his thoughts.

Rito smiles at his flowers with Mikan turns her attention to Rito. "You're in good mood. What got you into one?" Mikan questions him.

"Oh, um... no reason," said Rito.

Mikan smiles at Rito of knowing it was a lie, but she didn't want to question Rito any more about it. She returns to hanging the clothes on the pole.

"It seems like you and Lala are getting better along with each other than before," Mikan asks Rito with a soft tone.

"Um, well, that's because I've realized that I've been nothing but a jerk to her since she started living with her, and so I decided to show her more respect," said Rito, trying to get Mikan off his back.

Mikan nods at Rito to waves it off, for now, she wanted to know about why Lala was sneaking around in bathroom or bed when Rito was there. Soon, Momo came to the scene, she was wearing a pink skinny strap tank top that showed off a bit of her cleavage, a pink mini skirt with white panties underneath, and her new haircut. She was also barefoot and the mini skirt that she was wearing was so short, that if she would bend down, her entire butt would be exposed. Her white panties will be revealed which as well she notices Mikan at first then turns her head to sees her crush was helping Celine was helping a new flower to be planted.

Later, Momo steps outside, now with straightened hair, and she sees Rito watering the plants, "With my new hairstyle, Rito will now be begging to have me," said Momo in her thoughts, "Hello Rito," said Momo to Rito.

"Hi, Momo." Rito responds back with a gentle smile, he then takes notice that Momo's hair looked a bit different, "Hey Momo, did you do something with your hair?" Asked Rito.

"Yes, I did... But what do you think?" Momo questions about how she looks now.

"It looks good on you," said Rito, and then continues to water the followers.

"THAT'S IT?! Just "It looks good on you?" Asked Momo in her thought that Rito didn't jump at Momo when he saw her new look, she then sighs, "Maybe I was expecting too much from him, Rito always has been a simple man," said Momo in her thoughts, "Um... thank you, anyways, I have something to ask you," said Momo

"Yes, what is it?" Rito looks up at Momo.

Momo sits down at the step leading inside the house, while also keeping her legs open so that Rito can look up at her skirt and see her white panties and her smooth soft thighs.

"Do you have anything planned today?" Asked Momo.

Rito looks at her white panties and smooth thighs then turns away being, "Um... Nothing that I know of," said Rito.

"Also, I heard rumors around the house that you and Lala have gotten closer recently, is that true?" Asked Momo who opened her legs a little more to give Rito a better view up her skirt.

Rito then starts starring at Momo's panties that was covered by her panties.

"Um... That's right." Rito says it to Momo and parts of him wanted to rub her thighs then up to her pussy. But he remembers about having a relationship with Lala and he didn't know she minds sharing him or not.

Rito then began feeling that he was hard as a rock after starring at Momo's pussy.

Um... It just occurred to me that I need to use the bathroom, excuse me," said Rito as he stops watering the followers and holds himself and attempts to get back inside with Momo noticing that he's rocks hard.

"Wait... Rito-san" Momo takes his hand softly of wanted to tell him about her plan or feelings whichever came first.

"Look, Momo, whatever it is, can it wait, I really need to use the bathroom," said Rito trying to get away from Momo by telling her that he needed to use the bathroom, but Momo wasn't buying it, she knew he was rock hard and turned on after seeing up her skirt.

"Would you like me to help you with your problem?" Momo was telling the boy who took her heart.

"Pro-Problem? I... I just need to use the bathroom!" Said Rito trying desperately to convince Momo that he only needed to use the bathroom, but Momo wasn't buying it.

Momo gets up and kisses Rito softly with her arms warps around his neck, Rito is caught off guard by this and tries to resist the kiss, but slowly gives into it, and wraps his hands on her waist. Momo wanted to build a harem for Rito but her true feelings wanted to be revealed to Rito with smile appears inside of the kiss. While they were kissing, Momo pulls Rito's shorts down, revealing his hard four-inch dick, she then began to give him a hand job. Rito moans little and travels down to grabs Momo's butt softly, he then pulls her panties down, which falls to her feet, he then starts feeling her bare-naked butt, Momo then takes Rito's shirt off, making him nipples in front of her. Rito then undid the buttons on Momo's skirt and it fell to her feet.

Momo then goes back down on her knees and starts licking on his dick and soon starts sucking on his headpiece. All Rito did be stand there and watch Momo give him the breasts, moans along the way. Her blowjob was a bit better than Lala's blowjob skills. Momo then goes down on Rito all the way, sucking on the whole thing. Rito tried to not let out a loud m*** but it was difficult for him. Momo wrapped her arms around Rito, preventing him from pull out when he came, wanting him to come in her mouth.

"We really shouldn't be doing this, someone might see us, but I would be lying if I said that I wasn't enjoying her breasts," said Rito in his thoughts.

Rito strokes her hair softly and looks down at her skirt was unrevealing her bare butt. His mind was asking him if Lala will allow her sister to join in the relationship with them. Soon Rito could feel himself coming.

"Momo, I'm cumming!" He moaned.

Momo kept going with the blowjob as her hands stroke his dick some more. Rito covered his mouth and let out a loud moan and came inside Momo's mouth. For some reason, Rito's cum tasted like milk. After Momo drank Rito's cum, she pulled out. Rito then had Momo to sit on the step with her legs wide open and began rubbing her thighs while starring at her pussy.

Rito leans forward to kiss and licks her pussy slowly to get a taste for it as he did it before with Lala. Momo pulls her shirt up. Her breasts and nipples bounce with freedom of the shirt and bra.

Rito then takes off both Momo's shirt and bra and throws them away and starts feeling her breasts and sucks on her hard-pink nipples. Momo moans and strokes his hair as she was enjoying the feeling.

"Oh, Rito-san!" Her nipples were hard and a little sensitive. Rito then picked Momo up and placed her on the grass with her legs wide open, this allowed Rito to get a good look at Momo's figure, Momo's face was blushing red as she was inexperienced at stuff like this. Momo moans a little saying, "Rito-san..." she didn't mind if Rito saw her nipples and the private area too.

"You're a really beautiful girl Momo," said Rito as he felt Momo's breasts and started to kiss her belly.

Momo moans and giggles little then "Thank you... Rito-san... I wanted to tell you that I love you." She confesses her feelings to Rito.

"How long have you been in love with me?" Asked Rito as he was feeling Momo's soft smooth thighs and kissing her bellybutton, she then licks it.

"I loved you ever since I first met you, Rito-san." Momo smiling at Rito and wanted him to continue.

"Wow, that long?" Asked Rito as he began to lick his way down to her pussy and looks at it, watching it get wetter.

"Yes... That's right." Momo notices Rito was looking at her pussy as she turns deep red but wanted to continue and finish with Rito.

Rito then begins to lick her pussy, and rub her clit, making Momo extra wet and to moans, and her body to twitch. Momo moans out loud as she couldn't believe how amazing this feels as her hands grab the grass tightly. Rito then used his thumbs to open her pussy up and began to lick her insides while also rubbing her clit, making Momo go crazy.

"Oh, Rito-san!" Momo pushing onto his head to make him go deeper inside of her pussy as she moans more, which makes Rito increase the pace of his licking skills. Momo grabs her breast tightly and she was watching Rito pleasure her. She then lets out a loud moan and came all over Rito's face.

"Rito-san... I'm sorry." Momo apologizes to him

Rito pulls out, "It's okay, you taste really sweet," said Rito as he began to rub Momo's thighs again.

"Having fun?" Asked a voice behind Rito.

Rito turns to see who it was, which was Lala, who is right behind him.

"Oh shit, Lala, I can explain," said Rito, trying to explain to Lala over a bad situation, at least that's what he thought.

Lala giggles, "It's okay Rito, I don't mind if you're with other girls. Besides, I had a feeling that Momo had the hots for you anyways," said Lala.

Rito and Momo are surprised to know Lala didn't mind sharing him with any girl.

"I have to admit, you two are quite bold to be going at it at the backyard, not even I could do that," said Lala.

"Umm... How about we continue this in my bedroom, Lala and Momo." Rito was asking them a request which he did love Lala and he was slowly growing to love Momo as well.

"I would love to, but I was about to go to the mall to pick up some stuff, and I was about to ask you if you wanted to come along, that is until I saw you and Momo going at it," said Lala.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Lala." Said Rito as he continued to rub Momo's thighs

"How about we get dressed and go to the mall together?" Asked Momo.

"Are you sure with that, Lala?" Asked Rito as he continued to rub Momo's thighs.

"Well if you want to, I won't be mad if you chose not to, I can always go to the mall any other day," said Lala.

"Come on," Rito stood up, "All three of us can go on a date," Lala and Momo were surprised to hear those words from Rito.

"Okay," said the girls.

Momo and Rito then got dressed and headed to the mall with Lala. However, when Momo put her clothes back on, she left her panties behind, that way she can tease Rito some more.

Rito walks to the mall with Momo flashes her butt him little as his cheeks turn bright red. With Lala holds his arm between her breasts. They eventually enter a shoe store to check out some shoes. Rito followed Momo Lala to the corner of the store where nobody could see them. They both bent over to look at some shoes, allowing Rito to see up their skirts and look at their butts. Momo was not wearing any panties, but Lala was wearing a pair of pink panties. When the girls bent down, their skirt rose above their butts for Rito to see, and only Rito. Rito then rubbed Momo's butt with one hand and pulled down Lala's panties with the other. Both Lala and Momo moaned. When Rito pulled down Lala's panties and put them in his pocket, Rito kissed Lala's pussy and used both of his middle fingers to rub on their clit. Lala moans softly than loud as Momo wants Rito rubs her clit and pussy too.

"We should get going before someone gets suspicious," said Rito while playing with the girls' pussy.

Momo and Lala nod at Rito as their arms inside of their breasts.

 _ **To Be Continued…**_


	4. Episode Four

_**Episode Four – The Next and New Step**_

 _ **Here's the new episode for Another Road.**_

 _ **First, I want to say I'm very sorry for not updating this story and keeping everyone in the dark, which I didn't know that myself and Xyaqom have worked on this story a while ago. So please forgive me.**_

 _ **Second, Thank you goes to Xyaqom for sticking with me and helping me with the episode. So please look at his stories: Drogons, Drogons: Beta-Ideas, The Adventure of Crimson Darkness and Gender-Swap.**_

 _ **Third, Sexual content will make appearance inside of the story, but please only read if you're 18 or older.**_

 _ **Enjoy the Episode:**_

Momo and Rito then got dressed and headed to the mall with Lala. However, when Momo put her clothes back on, she left her panties behind, that way she can tease Rito some more.

Rito walks to the mall with Momo flashes her butt him little as his cheeks turn bright red. With Lala holds his arm between her breasts. They eventually enter a shoe store to check out some shoes. Rito followed Momo Lala to the corner of the store where nobody could see them. They both bent over to look at some shoes, allowing Rito to see up their skirts and look at their butts. Momo was not wearing any panties, but Lala was wearing a pair of pink panties. When the girls bent down, their skirt rose above their butts for Rito to see, and only Rito. Rito then rubbed Momo's butt with one hand and pulled down Lala's panties with the other. Both Lala and Momo moaned. When Rito pulled down Lala's panties and put them in his pocket, Rito kissed Lala's pussy and used both of his middle fingers to rub on their clit. Lala moans softly than loud as Momo wants Rito rubs her clit and pussy too. Rito kept rubbing their clit until their pussy began getting wet, which both girls moaned to the pleasure. Rito then took the Peke hair clip off Lala to make her nipples and began feeling her breasts while licking her pussy, making Lala moan.

Peke then turned into her robot form and created a barrier around Rito and the girls so that nobody could disturb them. After a few minutes of licking Lala's pussy, Rito began to strip Momo out of her clothes, which only took him a second to get her nipples. After, Rito began licking Momo's pussy while also playing with her butt. Momo moan loud as Rito was licking her pussy more awhile squeezing her butt and spanking it. Lala rubs her pussy awhile watching Rito pleasuring Momo, Momo continued to moan while she was getting her pussy licked. Rito pulls away of licking her pussy and starts fingering Momo and Lala hard and deep with two fingers, which made both Lala and Lala moan loudly. Soon the girls take Rito's clothes off and then they begin licking his dick, was Rito was enjoying. Rito strokes Lala and Momo softly as Momo leans forward to make out with Rito as Lala begins sucking on his dick hard. As Rito and Lala were making out, Rito was squeezing and spreading her butt, and spanking it, making Momo moan inside the kiss.

"Oh shit! I'm about cum!" Rito was saying.

But Lala stops sucking as Momo gets Rito to lay down and puts her pussy in front of Rito. Momo and Lala begin licking his hard dick more. Soon Rito came all over their pretty faces.

"That was sweet," Momo was telling Rito as she wanted to feel it inside of her body.

Lala then began positioned herself to have sex with Rito, Rito thrusts his hard dick into Lala's pussy as he pulls Momo's pussy onto his face to lick it hard all while Momo was moan and watching Rito's dick going in and out of Lala's pussy. Lala moans loud as his hand slaps her butt hard awhile Momo moan as well. Momo's butt swings the little front of Rito's face. Rito soon shoves his tongue inside Momo's pussy and starts thrusting his tongue in her. At this point, both girls' breasts were bouncing while their pink nipples were hard. Rito was also playing with Momo's butt too, he couldn't get enough of her butt. Lala moan was loud as Momo was pinching her nipples hard awhile Rito keeps licking her pussy as his finger finds her ass hard. Soon Rito and the girls were reaching their limits. Lala pulls her pussy out for Momo to have a turn with Rito as her butt swings little for Rito. Sadly though, Rito came before Momo could have sex with him.

"Oh no fair. But I can wait till next time," Momo wanted to have a good time with Rito.

"I'm sorry Momo, I just couldn't it anymore," said Rito.

"No, it's fine besides I can wait but my body is only for you, Rito-san." Momo makes a confession to Rito.

They then kiss. Lala crawls over and against Rito's shoulder with Momo places herself against his shoulder.

"We should get going before someone gets suspicious," said Rito.

Momo and Lala nod at Rito as their arms inside of their breasts.

Much later, after Rito and the girls arrive at home, Rito is seen in the tub in the bathroom relaxing.

"So, I have two girlfriends.' Rito was asking himself with a gentle tone and starts wondering what it would feel like to do it with Momo.

Just then, he hears the door leading out of the bathroom open, Rito turns his head and sees Momo walking in, completely nipples.

"Hello Rito-san, mind if I come in?" She asked.

"No, I don't mind at all," Rito tells her and scoots over to allow her to enter the tub.

"It has been a crazy day, has it Rito-san," said Momo as she sat on his lap.

"Yes, it was." Rito looks at his second girlfriend and holds her in waist awhile his hard dick rubs against her butt, which Momo moan.

"Rito-san... Do you like my butt rubbing against your hard dick?" Momo questions Rito as she wanted him to take her.

"Yes, I do," said Rito as he continued.

"Are you getting hard, Rito-san?" Momo was asking Rito with a gentle tone.

"Yes, I am, take a look," Rito then stood up and showed Momo how hard he was.

Momo smiles and climbs the top of his hard dick. His hard dick points at her tight pussy to kiss Rito passionately. After they kiss, Momo began sucking on his dick. Rito grasps of Momo was sucking his hard dick. Rito began stroking Momo's hair as she continued to suck to suck on his dick. Rito rubs her backside. Rito then pulls away from Momo and had her to lay on the floor and began teasing her by rubbing his dick on her pussy.

"Oh, Rito-san... I want it!" Momo was telling her boyfriend with her legs extends for Rito's hard dick.

"Just let me know if it hurts too much and I'll pull out, okay," said Rito.

Momo nods at Rito as she wanted to feel it inside of her tight pussy and her arms are pushing her breasts together for Rito to see. Rito then slowly began going inside Momo. Momo screams out of pain at first because her tight pussy was holding his hard dick at first but allows it into deepening inside of her body. Rito then kisses Momo to help numb the pain a bit. Momo wraps her arms around his neck to kiss him back as her tight pussy relaxing as his hard dick begins thrusting into her pussy more. He starts off slowly so that Momo can get used to the feeling. Momo moans as her breasts and nipples were begging for Rito to do anything he wants with them, which Rito began feeling her breasts and sucking on her nipples. Momo moan and she wanted Rito to start going little more

Rito nods and his hands grab then squeezes her breasts tightly to pushing his dick into her pussy faster and deepen the pleasure for them. Rito then starts thrusting his hips slowly to help Momo to get used to the feeling and makes sure that their pussy hair doesn't stop touching each other. Momo nods at him for him to go faster and harder with her as she lays down to allow Rito watch her breasts and nipples bounce, Rito then begins to pick up the pace, he goes from a one to a five, and soon a five to an eight of the speed of thrusting. Momo moans loudly. Momo then wraps her legs around Rito's waist, keeping him from pulling out and giving him no choice but to come inside her.

"Momo, if you do that, I won't be able to pull out when I cum." Rito told.

"I want you to cum inside of me because I love you!" Momo confesses back to him.

"Okay." Said Rito.

Rito then picked up the pace, making him go from eight to sixteen regarding speed. While still trusting her, he began to rub and massage her belly while also watching her breasts and hard pink nipples bouncing.

"I can feel you deep inside of me!" Momo moan and grabs her breasts in her hands.

Rito then grabs Momo and has her in a sitting down position where her breasts were pressed against his chest and her nipples touching his. Rito then took both of his hands and spread her buttcheeks as far as he could to expose her anus. Then using his middle finger from his left hand, he began to gently rub Momo's anus using his middle finger while still trusting his dick into her.

"Oh, Rito-san!" Momo screams of pleasure as she wanted more to feel his cum inside of herself.

Soon Momo let out a loud moan and both her and Rito came together.

Rito holds her backside as Momo breathes in and out as she lays against his shoulder than whispers "I love you, Rito-san."

"I love you too Momo," they then kiss.

After a few minutes of kissing, they both heard the door being knocked.

"Rito, is everything okay in there?" Asked Mikan from the other side.

"Shit, its Mikan, quick hide in the bath," said Rito to Momo.

Momo nods at her boyfriend and flashing her butt and pussy to Rito to tease him a little again. She hides in the bath as Rito pretends to wash his hair.

"Um no... Nothing wrong here." He says.

"Oh, the reason why I ask is that Nana and I have been hearing screaming in there," said Mikan, thinking that Momo's moan was screaming.

"I didn't hurt anything." Rito lies to Mikan but he wanted to help his second girlfriend

"Hm, was it something else that we were hearing? Oh well, sorry to disturb you," said Mikan as she took her leave.

"No problem," Rito responds back to her and turns his head to sees Momo was smiling at her boyfriend with her tail swings little in the air.

"We should get out of here before Mikan and Nana figure out that you're here too," said Rito.

Momo nods and hugs Rito warmly as her breasts and nipples are pushed against his chest, they then kiss.

 **To Be Continued...**


	5. Episode Five

_**Episode Five – First Days**_

 _ **Here's the new episode for Another Road.**_

 _ **Thank you goes to Xyaqom for helping me with the story and fixing my story.**_

 _ **Please only read if your 18 or older, which I wanted to say thank you goes to Xyaqom for helping me with this episode.**_

 _ **Enjoy the Episode:**_

It was early in the morning, and it was the first day of school after summer vacation. Normally, most high school kids would be getting ready for the first day of school. However, not Rito and his two girlfriends. Rito was laying on his bed completely naked while Lala and Momo were licking his dick, which the girls were naked themselves. Rito grasps a little and, "Girls... We have to get ready for school soon," He says while enjoying the feeling of their licking.

"But Rito-san, you're cock tastes so good," said Momo while licking his dick.

"Yeah, it has an addictive taste," said Lala.

Momo then began sucking on Rito's headpiece while Lala was sucking on his length. Rito moans lightly and hears a knock from his bedroom door being Mikan.

"Rito, its time to get up, you're going to be late for school," said Mikan.

"Alright... I'm going to get up and get dress." Rito tells his little sister than looks down to sees his two girlfriends wanted to stay to get dressed in front of him, "I hate to cut this short, but we need to get ready for school, and what I mean we, I mean Lala and me," said Rito to Lala and Momo.

Momo nods at Rito and Lala as they get ready to go to school. She was walking downstairs with Nana, who was wondering why she was in good mood in the last couple of days. Nana was Momo's twin sister, although they did not look like they were twins, they really were. The huge difference between Momo and Nana were their height and beasts' size. Momo was 4'9 feet tall, weighed 100 pounds, and her breasts were 38 B. Nana was 4'9 feet tall, weighed 90 pounds, and had no breasts at all. Although Nana was the first twin to be born, Momo was obviously the more gifted twin, and Nana knew this too, but she would never admit it. She refuses to give her sister that kind of satisfaction. They also have a sibling rivalry due to breasts and smarts. Although Nana has proven to be the stronger twin, Momo has proven to be the smarter twin, making Nana look like she had Zastin's intelligence. AKA: A complete idiot. Was Nana a complete idiot that Momo made her be, probably not. Nana has had her moments of brilliance, but you will never see Momo admitting the few times where Nana was the smarter one. She refused to give Nana that kind of satisfaction. And then, there was the obvious, their breasts. Momo had an impressive size of breasts for her age, whereas Nana had no breasts, even though they were twin sisters.

Why was this, why was it that Momo had breasts whereas Nana did not? Well, there are two reasons why that is the case. The first reason is that Nana obviously weighs less than Momo, and a girl's weight can sometimes affect a girl's beasts' size. The second reason is that Nana has always been a picky eater, and only eats half the things that Momo and Lala normally eat. Whenever it is breakfast, launch, or dinner, Lala and Momo would eat all the food, basically cleaning their plates, while Nana would only eat half the food on her plate. It's because of these two things that Nana's breasts are yet to grow in.

Anyways, Nana is seen walking down the stairs for breakfast when she sees Momo, who was wondering why she was in good mood in the last couple of days.

"You've been in a cheery mood for the last few days Momo, what's been going on with you?" Asked Nana.

"Let's just say I'm in love with someone special," Momo tells Nana with a gentle tone.

"What do you mean?" Asked Nana.

"You're just too young to understand." Momo giggles and keeps walking downstairs to the living room.

"Too young?!" We're twins, we're at the same age!" Shouted Nana.

"Physically, yes, mentally, no," said Momo as she reaches the bottom of the stairs.

Nana looks down at her chest and "Just watch... I'm still developing, and I will get someone to fall in love with me!" Nana tells Momo with a jealous tone.

Momo says nothing and walks to the kitchen. Mikan sees Momo and Nana were going at each other again, but she sighs and ignores it. She then sees Rito and Lala enter the kitchen.

"Ah, there you two are, especially you Lala, where were you, you weren't in your room when I called you, now that I think about it, Momo wasn't in her room either," said Mikan.

"Yeah, Mikan is right, where were you Momo when Mikan came to your room to wake you up?!" Shouted Mikan.

Rito and Lala look away of trying to come up with a lie which Lala says, "Oh... Momo was helping me with a new invention and I was working with a sound barrier," said Lala.

"A sound barrier?" Asked Mikan.

"What were you working on that required you to use a sound barrier?" Asked Nana.

"It's something important in the future," Lala spoke the lie to everyone but Rito smiles at his girlfriend.

"Well anyways, hurry up and eat your breakfasts Rito and Lala and get ready for school, Momo, Nana, you know what to do," said Mikan.

"Um, do what?" Asked Nana, clueless what Mikan said.

"Have you forgot Nana, we have to watch Celine while Mikan-san, Rito-san, and Onee-sama going to go," said Momo reminding Nana.

"Oh yeah," said Nana.

Momo looks at her boyfriend Rito and parts of her wanted to go to school with him but knew she wasn't a student there.

After everyone had breakfast, Momo, who was holding Celine, and Nana waved goodbye to Rito, Lala and Mikan, who were making their way to school. When they got further enough where the twins couldn't see them anymore, they went back in.

A little later, Momo approached Nana saying, "Hey Nana," said Momo.

"What?" Asked Nana.

"How about we go and sign ourselves into school?" Asked Momo.

"School? What school?" Asked Nana.

"You know, the same school that Rito-sama and Onee-sama go to," said Momo while Celine was playing with Momo's breasts.

"Why do you want to go to the same school that the beast goes to?" Asked Nana as Celine was trying to pull Momo's shirt down to suck on Momo's nipples to get some milk.

"No reason," Momo tells Nana with a gentle tone and gives Celine to Nana to feed her milk.

But Celine became disappointed when she saw that Nana had no breasts and gave Momo a mean look. Momo shakes her head about not having no milk inside of her breasts.

"Okay Momo, I'll play along, if we do get into the school, then what?" Asked Nana.

"What do you mean?" Asked Momo.

"I mean who is going to watch Celine? We all know that she can't take care of herself," said Nana.

"Mikado-sensei can watch Celine," Momo gives the answer for Nana.

"Mikado-sensei? She's got enough on her plate, let alone watching Celine," said Nana.

"It's worth a try," said Momo.

Nana began thinking about it.

Later, Rito and Lala are seen making their way to school and are at the gate.

"I think we should wait until after school to stay together," Rito tells his girlfriend with a soft tone and smiles at her.

"You may be right," said Lala, Rito nods and smiles at her.

A little later, Rito is seen in the locker room putting on his shoes for school. He then picks himself up and prepares to head to his morning class. That is until he heard someone call out his names.

"Yuuki Rito," said a girl.

Rito turns his head to see who was calling him by his full name, and that was none other than Yami, AKA: Golden Darkness. Golden Darkness was 5'0 feet tall and weighed 100 pounds, and her breasts size was a 32 B. Yami had long gold hair that went down to her bottom leg calves and had blood red eyes. Yami had two silver and black hair clips on each side of her head. These hair clips were there to keep hair to fall to her feet, though the hair clips themselves made her look like she has cat ears. Yami is wearing a black leather Gothic like an arm-less dress that went down to the upper half of her thighs and covering her neck. The dress also had a star carved into the center of the upper chest area. She was also wearing separate arm sleeves on both of her arms, starting at her elbows and going down to her wrist, where her shoulders were exposed. She also had two waist belts on her dress, on her waist, and the other one at her hip. She also had leg belts on her legs, the first one was in the upper half of her thighs, just below her dress. The second belt on the second half of her thighs, the third belt on her kneecaps, the fourth one was in the upper half calf, and the fifth one at the bottom half of her calf, basically, she wore five leg belts per leg. She was also wearing a black leather boots that only went as far to the leg belt on the bottom half of her calf, just five centimeters apart from each other. Yami was one of the three girls that Rito feared the most.

The three girls that Rito feared were Yui, being the least girl that he feared, Nana, being the second most feared girl, and taking the number one girl that Rito feared the most was Yami. These girls were known to shoot first and ask question later. Well, two of them at least. Yui will ask question after she screams at Rito, Nana will ask questions if Rito is still conscious after she puts him into one of her headlocks, and Yami will always shoot first and never ask questions. Yami also hates perverts. So, if you touch her breasts, or look up her dress, or do anything perverted related... RUN!

"Um... What is it, Yami?" Rito questions Yami with nervous tone and looks at her being ready for anything. Unknown to Rito, Yami and Yui had hidden feelings for him. But they never will admit it to themselves or him.

"Good morning Yami-chan," said Lala.

"Good morning princess," said Yami.

Yami then gave Rito the evil eye and left, which Rito took a sigh of relief soon after.

"Phew, that was scary, I've met a lot of aliens since I met Lala but Yami is the scariest of them all," said Rito in his thoughts.

"Is everything alright, Rito?" Lala asking Rito with a soft tone.

"Um, yeah, I'm fine," said Rito.

"Yuuki-Kun?" Said a voice behind Rito.

Rito turns his head and sees who was calling him. Standing behind Rito and Lala were Haruna Sairenji, Risa Momioka, Mio Sawada, and Shizu Murasame, also known as Oshizu. Haruna is sixteen-teen years old, she has purple eyes and short purple hair that just went over just over her shoulders, but without red her hair clip, her hair should be touching her shoulders. Haruna is 5'2 feet tall and weighs 110 pounds. She had great looking thighs and perky 36 B cup breasts, and she also happens to be Rito's longtime crush. Underneath her skirt, she was wearing white panties.

Risa is sixteen-teen years old has brown eyes with dirty blond hair that went down to her shoulders. Risa is also 5'4 feet tall, and weighs 120 pounds, and had great looking breasts and legs, which her breasts were a 34 C. Her best friend is Mio Sawada. She is sixteen years old and has light brown eyes and long dark brown hair, but she normally had her hair in pigtails to make it look shorter then it is. Mio is 5'0 feet tall and weighs 100 pounds, and her breasts size is a 34 B. Underneath their skirts, they were both wearing black panties.

And lastly is Shizu Murasame, but everyone calls her Oshizu. Oshizu is 5'2 feet tall and weighs 108 pounds. She has dark blue hair and blue eyes. She's actually a ghost, but thanks to Dr. Ryoko Mikado, she is able to possess an artificial body so she can walk among others. She also happens to be good friends with Haruna. Underneath her skirt, she was wearing white panties.

For the last three years, Rito has been trying to ask Haruna out, but all attempts would always end in a total failure. After a while, Rito got the hint, and after doing some thinking, he realized that he doesn't really love Haruna, but Lala instead. That's why he chose to settle for Lala instead of Haruna.

"Hi Haruna, Risa and Oshizu." Rito surprised himself a little by calling them by their first name.

"Oh my, Yuuki just called us by our first name," said Risa.

"Well I can't always call you by your last names right," said Rito as he fixed his shoes.

"But you do know that calling us by our first names is a form of intimacy, right?" Asked Mio in a teasing tone.

"So, you're saying that Rito is in love with all of us?" Asked Oshizu.

This made Risa and Mio start laughing while Haruna and Rito were blushing hard.

"Does it matter... Because if I did then I would've told you beforehand." Rito makes the confession to them which left the girls surprised by his words. Rito begins going to his class.

A little later, Rito and Lala came across Yui Kotegawa, the head of the disciplinary committee carrying a bunch of paper. Yui is sixteen years old. She has brown eyes and long black hair that went to her hip. She is 5'3 feet tall and weighed 112 pounds, and her breasts size is 38 D. Some say that Yui is one of the most beautiful girls in the school, and could even rival Lala's good looks, their butt and legs are the same, even their breasts too. Yui was one out of the three girls that Rito feared but was the least feared. Rito walks over and takes half the papers from Yui, which he says, "This is little heavy for Yui." He smiles at her being nice and friendly. Yui starts blushing when Rito took half the papers from her, this was the first time that a boy has ever helped her. All the other boys would just point and laugh at her.

"Um... Th-Th-thank you." Yui didn't know what to say to Rito being nervous and she opens her eyes being surprised. Which she says, "Did he just call me by my first name?" She asked in her thoughts.

Rito, Lala, and Yui began to walk upstairs.

"Um, Yuuki-kun, correct me if I'm wrong, but did you call me by my first name?" Asked Yui to Rito.

"Yes, I did... Should I keep calling you, Kotegawa-chan." Rito was asking her and looks at her. His eyes aren't looking at her set of her bouncing breasts because he already had two girlfriends.

"Well, you should, calling someone by their first name is a way of intimacy, and people will think we're dating," said Yui.

"Not this again... I'm only calling you by your first name for the time being. And besides, I know how you feel around... Me just shameless or pervert." Rito speaks and keeps walking to the classroom with papers.

Yui extends her eyes of shocked of Rito's confession but she looks down at the floor. She wonders if his confession at the pool would be real than what would she say about it.

"But aren't you worried that people will think that we're dating?" Asked Yui.

"Not really," Rito responds back to her.

"Celine, wait up," said a voice from a distance.

"Mayiuu!" Celine throws herself after seen Rito, but his eyes extend of being surprised.

Lala managed to catch Celine when she launched herself towards Rito.

"Celine, what are you doing here?" Asked Lala.

"You girls couldn't stay at home for long?" Rito smiles to sees Momo, (His second secret girlfriend) and Nana appears at her side.

And to his surprise, both Momo and Nana were wearing school uniforms that the girls are to wear, "Wait, those uniforms..." Said Rito who saw their new uniforms.

"That's right, Rito-san." Momo smiles at her boyfriend.

"But how?!" Asked Rito.

"Well let's just say we have our own ways to ask the principal," Momo speaks to Rito with a warm smile.

Flashback:

In the principal's office, Momo knocks at his door of waiting for the answer with Nana.

"Come in," said the principal while reading a dirty magazine, the principal hides the magazine to see the two hot girls in front of him, "So how do I own the pleasure of being visited by two good-looking girls?" Asked the principal.

"We want to be enrolled in this school," said Momo.

"Hmm... I can't really say I can enroll anyone at the moment because it's only half of the first year," The principal wanted little more encouragement.

"What if we told you that we are Lala's younger sisters," said Momo.

"Lala-chan... Wow, that's amazing... Oh okay, you're enrolled." The principal spoke with a soft tone.

"Thank you," said Momo.

Present Day:

"That's how it went," Momo finished telling the tale.

"Geeze, that principal, always a sucker when it comes to cute girls," said Rito.

"WHAT WAS THAT?!" Asked Nana as she grabbed Rito by the collar.

"I called you cute, but if you don't like it, then you decide what I should call you then?" Rito was telling Nana with honest tone.

"WHY YOU!" Screamed Nana.

Nana then punched Rito in the face, making him fly towards Yui. When Rito flew towards Yui, his hands grabbed her skirt and undid the button, making her skirt to falls to her feet, then his hands grabbed her butt while his lips were kissing her blue panties, and slowly pulls down her panties and slowly pulls them down, revealing her cute hairy pussy. After her panties fell to her feet, Rito was getting a good look at Yui's cute hairy pussy. He smelled it, and it smelled sweet. Yui looked down and saw that Rito took off her panties and was now staring at her pussy making her blush. Rito saw that Yui had a nice body and had a bush of black pubic hair on her crotch, meaning she has never shaved down there once in her life. She does shave her arms, underarms, and legs, but never her crotch. Knowing that Rito was staring at her pussy, Yui was blushing hard and getting embarrassed, making her pussy to quiver and get wet, and Rito was watching it yet wet. Yui couldn't believe that Rito stripped her from her skirt and panties and was now staring at her hairy panties and was feeling her bubble shaped butt.

"Yuuki-kun, please, don't stare at me like that?" Said Yui in an embarrassment tone.

Rito gets up and starts turning red as he says "I'm sorry, Yui. But some people don't know how to take a compliment," His head turns to looks at Nana being a little annoyed at her.

"Nana, what was that for?! Why did you punch Rito like that?" Asked Momo.

"Because I can, because that's how I roll!" Shouted Nana in a hateful tone, and then leaves.

"Geese, what did Rito-san do to make Nana hate him so much?" Asked Momo.

Rito ignores Nana and Momo disagreement as picks the papers back up. He didn't glance at Yui putting her panties back on.

"I... I need to get going," said Yui as she put on her panties and skirt back on.

"Where do you need to go?" Asked Rito.

"The Disciplinary Committee office," said Yui.

Rito nods and walks at her side to the disciplinary office with the papers.

Later, Rito, Momo, and Lala are both making their way to their classes.

"So Momo, what made you want to become a student here?" Asked Rito.

"I wanted to be close to you, Rito-san." Momo holds his arm softly between her breasts.

"Why am I not surprised," chuckled Rito.

Momo giggles and smiles with Lala smiles at them being together as she shares the same relationship with Rito. As Rito and the girls get started on the first day of school, a black cat with yellow eyes on a tree is watching Rito and his two girlfriends with a distance.

"So, this is Yuuki Rito, the boy that Golden Darkness is supposed to kill, well, we'll be sure to change that," smiled the cat.

 _ **To Be Continued...**_


	6. Episode Six

_**Episode Six – New Threats & Interests**_

 _ **New Episode for Another Road!**_

 _ **Special thank you goes to Xyaqom for helping me with this episode and giving the idea to create this alternate reality for To Love Ru – Darkness.**_

 _ **Here's the deal… I'm going to work on every story, but I will publish one chapter every week meaning I'm only going to work on one story each week.**_

 _ **Warning – Sexual Content shall make appearance inside of the episode only read if your 18 or you own risk.**_

 _ **Enjoy the Episode:**_

Momo and Nana start their first day at school at their homeroom class, where the two introduce themselves. Both girls were wearing the school uniform that the female student must wear. Both of their skirts only came down their below their butts, showing off their amazing butts. Meaning if they were to bend over, everyone would get a clear view of their skirts and see their butts and pussy. And speaking of their pussy, Momo was wearing milky pink panties under her skirt while Nana was wearing white panties. Both girls' panties didn't cover their whole butts, as half of their butt cheeks were visible.

"Everyone, please welcome Momo and Nana Deviluke," said the teacher.

"I'm Nana Asta Deviluke," said Nana.

"And I'm Momo Velia Deviluke," said Momo.

Everyone was cheering for Momo and Nana who looked beautiful and hot. Some of them were checking Momo out since her breasts were an impressive size and we see Nana wasn't getting the same glances, but her skirt was holding a nice round butt for her.

"Okay gentlemen, settle down. Why don't you take a seat, ladies?" said the teacher.

"Yes, ma'am." Momo walks towards her seat as she smiles at every one-off being friendly but her relationship with Rito means everything to her.

Nana walks to her seat as her round butt shows slightly for anyone to see but she ignores the glances. When Nana sat down, she left her legs wide open, allowing us the readers to see up her skirt and get a clear view of her crotch, which was covered by her panties. However, they barely covered her crotch, her pussy was covered, but the rest of her crotch wasn't. If her panties were to be shifted to the left or right slightly, we could get a clear view of her cute tight pink pussy. When Momo sat down, she left her legs open but not wide open like Nana's, allowing us the readers to see up her skirt and get a clear view of her crotch, which was covered by her pink panties. However, if her panties were to be shifted to the left or right slightly, we could get a clear view of her cute tight pink pussy. Just like Nana's panties, Momo's panties barley covered her crotch, her pussy was covered, but the rest of her crotch wasn't. If her panties were to be shifted to the left or right slightly, we could get a clear view of her cute tight pink pussy.

The boys start asking Momo all sorts of questions.

"Are you really Lala's sister?"

"Can I go out with you?"

"Are you seeing anyone right now?"

"What's your type?"

"What are your hobbies?"

"What size are your breasts?"

"What color of panties are you wearing?"

Momo was caught flabbergasted at all these questions. Just then, the teacher slammed her fist on her desk, making the male students stop what they were doing and looked at the teacher with fear in their eyes.

"Gentlemen, stop harassing miss Momo and get back to your seats immediately. Or else all of you boys will be suspended!" Shouted the teacher to the male students.

The boys become scared of the teacher and went to go sit down. Momo looks at the window of wishing to be with Rito now.

"I'm really ladies, they are always like this whenever they see a pretty girl," said the teacher.

Momo shakes her head of having no problems with it as Nana speaks "It's no problem."

Later after class, after everyone packed up to head over to their next class, Nana turns her head to sees another girl with long red hair in single long ponytails. The girl was watching two bluebirds flying together.

"What are you doing there?" Asked Nana to the girl.

"I'm watching those two birds," said the girl.

Nana looks up and sees the two bluebirds, "Oh, those two birds?" Asked Nana.

"They're flying together, so I thought they were friends," said the girl.

"How can you do this to me man, she was my girl!" Said the first bird.

"Hey, she came on to me," said the second bird.

"Bitch!" Said the first one.

Nana wasn't going to translate any more of their words because she knew it wasn't right to.

"I wonder what they're saying," said the girl.

"Yeah... Me too" laid Nana.

The girl turns to sees Nana with a smile as she asked the question, "So do you know a person name of Rito Yuuki?"

"Huh? How do you know that beast?!" Asked Nana.

"Let's just say... A good friend of mine told me about him, so what is his personality like?" The girl was asking Nana as she was curious about Rito but only get to why Yami likes him so much for?

"Before I tell you, what is your name?" Asked Nana.

"Oh, where are my manors, my name is Mea, Mea Kurosaki.

"Mea." Nana calls her name again with a friendly smile and she speaks again as "Rito is a beast."

"A beast? Why do you say that?" Asked Mea.

"Because he slips all of the times and causes the girl to have an embarrassing scene with him," Nana tells Mea with angry tone but some people would say she's jealous because Rito only says sorry, but she never had Rito 'accidents' happen to her before, "Plus he has a habit of falling face first into girls' private areas.

Mea then went down on her knees and pulled up her skirt to see her white panties, "You mean this area?" Asked Mea, pointing at Nana's pussy which was covered by her panties.

Nana blushes and she nods at Mea, but she didn't mind if she just pointed at them.

"And Rito is yet to do that to you," said Mea as she was rubbing Nana's thighs.

Nana moans lightly as she was going to say stop but Mea's hands felt smooth and warm.

Just then, the warning bell rang.

"We should head back to class now." Nana was telling Mea with a gentle tone as she walks back to class with round butt was flashing for Mea to see.

"Right," said Mea.

Mea was licking her lips about having a little fun with Nana.

Later, after school, Momo is seen walking to her locker to get ready for home.

"I'm beat, it looks like the boys in our class have no self-control. Their motives are transparent. And the desires are obvious. I would like to have them take a lesson from Rito-san.

Momo began getting wet when she started thinking about Rito. Rito puts his shoes onto his feet and looks up to sees his girlfriend, Momo.

"Oh, hey Momo," said Rito.

"Hello, Rito-s... Rito-kun," Momo wasn't used to them being boyfriend and girlfriend yet, she hugs him at his arm with her breasts pushed against him.

Rito hugs her back while going under her shirt and rubbing her back. Momo giggles as she might have to take him to somewhere else to get some fun.

Rito," said Lala as she was running towards Rito.

"Hello, Lala." He responds back to his first girlfriend

"What are you two up too?" Asked Lala.

"Nothing... Just hugging." Rito was answering for Momo as she places her hand onto his shoulder.

Lala then hugged Rito too and kissed. Momo smiles at Rito. Lala and Momo nod at their boyfriend but Rito stop in his tracks to sees Saruyama looks like he's possessed because his skin was dark silver, and his eyes were dark golden. He runs to tackles Yami to avoid the attack and protect her from the attack.

"What's going on?" Asked Lala.

"Maybe... Questions can wait." Rito was felt something smooth but warm too as his head looks down to sees his hand was touching Yami's cheek.

Her cheeks turn bright red because nobody could touch her there before.

"Boobies!" Shouted Saruyama.

Rito keeps his cool but he had questions who was controlling them which Yami rolls them over as she sits up to hits them with her fist of her hair.

Rito looks down and sees that Yami's crotch was sitting on Rito's crotch. If anyone was watching them than they were thinking Yami is riding Rito. Saruyama then charges towards Yami. Yami thinks about jumping away but Rito would get hurt or killed by the attack, so she used her hair to make a shield to protect them. This shields them from the attack. "Yami... Why are you?" Rito was asking her with not understanding why is she protecting him for?

Yami's crotch started pressing more on Rito's crotch, making him go hard, which Yami felt Rito get hard on her crotch.

Yami begins blushing a little because his crotch felt hard, her white panties barely going to cover her wet pussy. But she ignores about rubbing his crotch with her own, at least for now. Yami then kicked Sarayama in the crotch, making him go down to his knees screaming in pain. Yami then kicked Sarayama thirty feet away from her and Rito.

"Um... Yami... Your..." Rito was blushing lightly as his hands were trying to stay away from touching her hips or butt because she was busy saving their lives at moment.

"Huh?" Asked Yami.

Yami was slowly rubbing her wet panties on his pants which it means their crotches were touching but she continues "If you say anything... I will kill you right here and now."

Rito stays quiet and watches Yami rub her crotch on his. Yami looks up at the teens were going to attack in the front which Rito looks upwards as he speaks "Yami... Please forgive me." His hands grab her butt than dodges the attack from strong fist which it could break the ground to makes cracks. Yami was blushing hard when she felt Rito squeezing her soft smooth butt.

Rito felt his hands squeezing her smooth butt as her hands wrap around his neck. Yami didn't mind if it was only Rito to do those things and twirls around for Yami to see the silver teens were rushing to them. Just then, Lala and Momo rushed in to help.

"Lala and Momo." Rito was smiling to see his girlfriends are going to help him. Which Yami places her head onto his shoulder and legs wraps around Rito's backside.

Rito was blushing hard when Yami did this.

"Yami, is everything alright?" Rito was asking Yami as looking down to see her being worried.

Yami was feeling hot, she has never been this close to Rito in such a long time. It also didn't help that he was grabbing her butt and feeling it too. This experience was making Yami's pussy wet, and Rito felt it too. That's when Rito realized that Yami was getting horny.

Yami was starting to breathe in and out as she says "Please... Help me... My body is starting to get warm inside... Rito." Yami was asking Rito for help with her eyes looks up towards him. She seems helpless but gentle as a normal girl asking her boyfriend for the first time.

Rito didn't know what to do, should he "help" her, what would happen if he did, would she try to kill him afterward? Rito didn't know what to do. Half of him was telling him to kiss her, the other half was telling him not too all while Yami was closing in for a kiss.

Rito kept thinking about is okay to have her or was it all a trick to let his guard down. So she can kill him later

"Rito... If you help me... Then I will not target you no more." Yami whispers to him with a soft tone and gentle smile at Rito. Her forehead onto his forehead as he felt her warm breath on his lips.

They then kiss.

Meanwhile, Momo and Lala have defeated the army of men who have been possessed.

"That was easy," said Lala.

"Yes, it was, and I think Rito has a third girlfriend now, Big Sister." Momo was telling Lala as she looks at Rito and Yami were kissing one another.

Rito placed Yami down at a nearby bench and began stripping Yami. He took off her boots to make her barefoot and took her panties to see her wet pussy. Yami blushed hard when she saw Rito was staring at her panties and rubbing her thighs. Rito then began licking her pussy, which made her moans. While Rito was licking her pussy, he began undoing her battle dress, knowing what buttons to unbutton.

Just then, Sarayama stood up.

"Huh, he's still standing?" Asked Lala.

Sarayama began glowing purple, and purple gas began coming out of Sarayama.

"What is going on with him?

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAMIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!" Screamed Sarayama, his voice sounded demonic.

Rito and Yami stop what they were doing and look at the glowing Sarayama.

"WE ARE DISAPPOINTED IN YOU YAMI! YOU WERE GIVEN ONE JOB AND THAT WAS TO KILL RITO YUUKI! AND YOU HAVEN'T KILLED HIM YET! SO, WE HAVE A PROPOSITION FOR YOU! KILL RITO YUUKI OR ELSE WE WILL DESTROY THIS PLANET! YOU HAVE THREE DAYS TO COMPLY!" Screamed Sarayama in a demonic voice.

Sarayama then loses consciousness, now returning to normal.

"What the hell was that?" Asked Rito.

"He was being controlled," Yami tells Rito which starts blushing with her breasts starts pushing against his chest but Yami knew that they kissed it meant they were together as friends or boyfriend /girlfriend.

"You could tell?" Asked Rito

Yami nods and she says "Rito... I rather not complete the job, so I want to be being at your side like Princess Lala and Princess Momo."

Rito nods.

 _ **To be Continued...**_


	7. Episode Seven

_**Episode Seven – New Love Interest**_

 _ **New Episode for Another Road!**_

 _ **I have said special thank you goes to Xyaqom for helping me with this chapter and creating the scene. So, please check his stories when you get the chance too.**_

 _ **So, enjoy the new chapter for Another Road and don't worry New Life will have the next chapter by next week.**_

 _ **Warning – Only 18 or older shall read this story please.**_

 _ **Enjoy the Story:**_

After hearing the warning, Rito sees Yami got dressed as she was bending down to pull her white panties to her bubble butt. Rito then gave Yami's butt a tap.

Yami felt his hand onto her butt as she slowly smiles, and her hands rub his dent up then down. Her cheeks turn bright red because she was a virgin and she say, "You see my private area and better take my responsibility for this."

"When you say responsibility, what do you mean by that," said Rito as he took off Yami's panties again to see her butt and pussy. Yami takes Rito's hand and takes him to the nurse office which Lala and Momo were going to allow them to have a good time together.

 _ **(In Mikado's Room)**_

Nobody was there except Yami kisses Rito on the lips as her black battle dress was coming off. After Rito got Yami naked, he had her to lay on her back with her legs wide open to look at her cute tight pink pussy, making Yami blush hard.

"Yami, I've never seen you like this," said Rito as he smells Yami's pussy.

"I dislike ecchi but it's only you." Yami was telling Rito only for him to have her.

Rito then gave Yami's pussy a lick. Yami moans more as her pussy was sensitive and this was the first time since she has never experienced this feeling before. Rito then used his index fingers to start rubbing Yami's clit which made her moans. As Rito was rubbing Yami's clit, he watched her pussy get wet and pucker. Yami moans little more and louder, then before she grabs her breasts and hard nipples inside of her hands. Once Rito began to lick Yami's pussy, her body suddenly got a jolt, her body was not expecting him to lick her like the way Rito was licking her, making her moans slightly. With his index finger from his left hand, he opened Yami up in order to lick inside of her, Yami started moans a little louder once he started licking inside of her. With his index finger from his right hand, Rito began to rub inside Yami's pussy, making her more yet and more even more slightly louder, but with his middle finger, however, that's when things started to get intense. With his middle finger from his right hand, Rito began to rub Yami clit, giving a huge jolt into Yami's body and making her moans even more. Rito continued to rub Yami's clit while using his right-hand index finger to rub her pussy and licking it, this drove Yami crazy. With her clit being rubbed, and her pussy being licked, Yami was going crazy, she was moans very loudly and her body kept twitching all over the place, the more her body twitched, the more her breasts jiggled. Rito noticed this and took both of his hands and placed them on her breasts and began to massage them, then he put his tongue all the way inside of her pussy, this made Yami moans very loud. Yami continued to moan and get wetter. Yami's thighs began getting tighter. Rito continued to lick Yami's pussy and watched it get wetter, and at this point, her juices were leaking out of her pussy. At this point, Yami's thighs were at its tightest and she was about to reach her climax.

"Rito-Kun! I'm going to cum!" Moaned Yami.

Rito stops licking her pussy but keeps rubbing her clit while spreading her pussy using his thumbs. Soon, Yami let out one last moan and came all over Rito's face. Rito licks the juices from his face and from her pussy and smiles at her.

"How was that Yami?" Said Rito.

"It felt really good." Yami leans forward and kisses Rito, which she was giving him her first kiss. She places him on the bed and starts pulling his shirt upwards to take it off. After taking off his shirt, Yami took Rito's pants off to reveal his hard dick to her.

Yami was blushing deeply but she sticks tongue out to starts licking his headpiece with her hair reveals her nice butt to him. She begins licking it every wherever on his dick then left a kiss on his tip. Yami sucks the tip first then goes down onto his length slowly and warmly, all while Rito was stroking Yami's hair.

"For someone who doesn't like Ecchi things, you sure know how to give a blowjob," said Yami.

Yami smiles at Rito and sucks his dick more deeply and hard while swirling her tongue around his tip.

"Shit, I'm coming," said Rito.

Yami didn't understand but she keeps sucking at his dick more. Soon, Rito came inside Yami's mouth. Yami pulls her mouth out and shallows the new sweet taste inside of her mouth as she looks up at Rito. She leans in and kisses him again been passionately and deeply.

While they were kissing, Rito grabs Yami's butt and spreads it while having her pussy rubbing on his dick, which made it get hard again. Yami moans softly as her tight pussy wanted his dick but she wanted to tell Rito first.

"Rito... You're the target of my love." Yami confessed to him.

"Really?" Asked Rito.

"Yes really," Yami responds back to Rito with a gentle tone.

They kiss again. Rito puts Yami into missionary position which it was embraced get for her, but she wanted to feel Rito take her as she nods at him to take her first time. Rito then began teasing Yami with his dick.

Yami moans slightly as her pussy and clit was being rubbed by his dick. Yami moans slightly as her pussy and clit was being rubbed by his dick. Soon, his dick started to enter her pussy. Yami was going to scream of pleasure but Rito silences her by kissing her again as his hands found her butt to give it a nice but hard squeeze. He then began thrusting his hips. Yami moans loudly as his dick was rubbing against her pussy's walls. Rito releases himself from the kiss and keeps thrusting while her breasts and nipples bounce everywhere. He that began to pick up the pace.

Yami moans loudly as his dick was big inside of her pussy, but it felt good. Which she pushes him down to starts riding him with putting his hands on her butt.

"I'm going to cums." Yami was telling Rito.

Rito grabs her butt tightly and puts her in dick as starts pounding her.

Soon she let out a loud moan and came all over his dick.

Rito pulls out and comes top of her butt as Yami was breathing in then out as she lays her head onto his chest. Yami made her mind up for she wanted to stay at Rito's side.

 _ **To Be Continued...**_


	8. Episode Eight

_**Episode Eight – New Rise of Threat**_

 _ **New Episode of Another Road!**_

 _ **Special Thank you goes to Xyaqom for helping me with this chapter. Please check his stories when you get chance to. It's worth of look when you get the chance too.**_

 _ **Thank you goes to everyone for helping me to get my encouragement back to keep writing my stories.**_

 _ **Warning – Only read if your 18 or older!**_

 _ **Enjoy the Episode:**_

After Rito and Yami finished having sex, Rito, Lala, Momo and Yami are all in Rito's room discussing what just happened at the school. Rito was wearing nothing but his boxers since the girls came into his room while he was changing out of his school attire.

"It's possible that someone in your past is after you, Yami-chan?" Rito was questioning his new and third girlfriend.

"Yes, but who?" Asked Yami.

Momo then starts rubbing on Yami's thighs, "Do you know anyone from your past that may be behind this?" Asked Momo as she rubbed Yami's thighs.

"No one... exactly," Yami responds back with a soft tone, as Momo's hands felt smooth, she liked how Momo was feeling her legs.

"I guess the only thing we can do is try to get more clues about why they are after Yami-chan, said Momo.

Yami turns her sight towards her boyfriend with her breasts gets pushed against his chest. She didn't wear a bra underneath her black battle dress. Rito could feel Yami's crotch being pressed into his. To make matters worse, she wasn't wearing any panties under her battle dress. Yami did not put her panties back on after she and Rito had sex, she left them behind.

"Y-Yes Yami," blushed Rito as he felt Yami's breasts being pressed into his chest and her crotch being pressed into his and getting hard.

"My love target wants to do ecchi things with us again?" Yami tells Rito with a soft tone.

Yami began rubbing her pussy on Rito's crotch.

Rito looks down to sees Yami wanted to do it again but now it wasn't time to think about those kinds of things.

"Yami, I understand that you want to do it with me, but now isn't the time," said Rito.

"Then allow us to stay at your side tonight?" Yami didn't want to lose sight of her boyfriend.

"Um, sure," said Rito.

Soon Mikan came home and saw everyone's shoes at the door.

"Huh? Rito is home already?" Asked Mikan.

Rito was doing his homework, but he couldn't let what those people said about Yami losing her focus. Which she needs to go back and try to kill him.

Meanwhile, the girls were downstairs making dinner.

"I'm surprised that you want to spend the night tonight Yami," said Mikan.

Yami nods at her best friend and she doesn't want to tell Mikan about being Rito's girlfriend.

Later that night, Mea is seen arriving at the top of the school.

"Master, you up here?" Asked Mea.

A shadow with dark golden eyes appears inside of the darkness as she says "Mea... Have you found her yet?"

"Yes master," said Mea.

"She has lost her focus... I believe you'll need to find out more about why she like this for?" The shadow gives the command to Mea, yet her thoughts are wondering how to get Yami into her killer state again.

"She has also gotten your message too, but it seems that it went in one ear and out the other," said Mea.

"So, what do you know about her target - Yuuki Rito?" Shadow shows no interest in Yami's target.

"He's nothing special, just your everyday Earth boy," said Mea.

The shadow doesn't understand how everyday Earth boy could turn Yami into a human. Her minds begin having many questions about what type of person is he?

A little later, everyone is seen getting ready for bed. Rito was putting a white shirt and dark blue boxers, which throws his clothes at the desk. He hears someone has entered his bedroom. It was Momo, wearing a light green nightgown that went down just above her hips where we see that the bottom half of her butt was exposed, and not wearing any panties.

"I guess... you don't trust Yami-chan right?" Rito was asking Momo and goes to sit down at his bedside.

"I guess I have my doubts," said Momo which she sat on Rito's lap, which he felt she wasn't wearing any panties.

Rito takes hold of her waist and smiles at his second girlfriend. Places her into a warm hug and she snuggles into him.

"Momo, why are you not wearing any panties?" Asked Rito.

"Oh, do you want me to wear my panties?" Momo was asking Rito as she flips her to reveal her butt to him.

"Well, if you don't want to wear panties, I can't stop you," He then starts feeling her butt, "But you better not let Mikan or Nana see you without any panties," said Rito as he began feeling her butt and spanking it.

"Whatever you say, Rito-san." Momo moans slight but she was enjoying his hands in her butt.

Rito then starts feeling and spreading her butt and starts spanking it. Momo moans loud as his hands feel good and she wanted to feel more from Rito. Rito then has Momo to lay on her back with her legs wide open, making her nightgown to rise above her bellybutton. Rito looks down at Momo and leans in then kisses Momo. Travels down to kisses her belly and bellybutton softly as his hands begin moving her nightgown off to remove it. Rito takes off Momo's nightgown, making her 38B size breasts to bounce. Rito then starts feeling her breasts and sucks on her nipples. Momo moans lightly and starts blushing.

"Rito-san... I love you." Momo confess her feelings for him again.

"I love you too Momo." Rito tells her then kisses her.

Rito began kissing his way down to Momo's pussy and began rubbing it using his finger, making Momo moans. He began to use his index finger from his right hand to rub her clit while used his fingers from his left hand to rub her pussy. This made Momo moans loudly and her body to jiggles around, making her breasts to jiggle. Rito saw that Momo's pussy was starting to get wet, so he decided to start licking her clit while still using his fingers to rub her pussy. This only made Momo moans even more. Rito smiles when he heard Momo moans, thinking it was cute to hear her moans. Rito starts licking her clit and fingers her pussy with two fingers to hear her moans more.

"Oh Rito-san!" Momo tells him.

"Momo." Rito spoke to her.

Rito starts fingering her pussy harder while he licks her hard nipples, Which she moans, enjoying the pleasure. Rito kisses Momo again and she takes off his boxers, then he to rolls them over to put Momo top of him, and he slowly starts having his dick to enter her.

"Oh Rito-san!" Momo moans.

Momo starts riding his dick a little faster and harder while her breasts and nipples bounce around in front of Rito. Rito starts spanking her butt with one hand and continues to rub her butt with the other. Momo moans loudly as she leans down to kiss Rito again. She wanted him to do anything to her. Soon Momo began reaching her limit.

"I'M CUMMING!" Momo told him.

"ME TOO!" Rito responds back to her.

Rito grabs Momo's butt tightly and picks her up to places them against the window to start thrust into her pussy deeply and more. Momo soon lets out a loud moan and came all over Rito's dick while he placed her on her bed again. When Rito felt Momo cum on his dick, he quickly pulled out and came all over her naked body.

Later at night, Rito wakes up to sees Momo was holding onto him. His lips form a warm smile but slip away from her grasp to get some water. He was wearing dark blue boxers.

Turns his head and sees Yami had her hair down. She was wearing dark pink pj's.

"Yami?" Asked Rito.

"Stand back," said Yami.

"YAMI!" Said a demonic voice.

Rito and Yami see who it was. They see a black buddle of goo, and they see Saruyama emerging from that buddle. But this time, his skin was grey, and his eyes were gold. Rito was surprised to see it was Saruyama, but his question was why he was here?

"Yami, it seems you haven't taken my threat seriously," said Saruyama in a demonic voice.

"If you ever hurt my love then I will find you and end you too." Yami had death inside of her eyes.

Saruyama laughed, "Yes, that's the Yami I know, I just need to see more of that!" Saruyama then put Rito into a force choke.

Rito was slowly losing his focus and sees Yami punches Saruyama in his face with her hair, making him lose his grip on Rito. She was furious about someone was going to hurt her boyfriend

Saruyama just laughed.

Rito was coughing and trying to breathe normally as his head looks up to sees his third girlfriend

Just then, Lala and Momo came downstairs, sensing that something was wrong with Rito. Momo was wearing her nightgown again, but still wasn't wearing any p*** and Lala was n***

"Rito!" Said Lala and Momo.

"I'm fine." Rito was telling his girlfriends.

"Who are you?!" Asked Momo in a demanding tone.

"All in good timing, until then, learn how to sleep with one eye open," Saruyama laughed and disappeared in smoke.

Rito was looking at Lala, Momo, and Yami of wondering on how to protect them next time.

"Are you okay Rito," Asked Lala bending down to Rito's level, allowing him to get a good look at Lala's naked body.

"Um... Yes, I'm fine." Rito was telling his girlfriend but he had focus on how to handle this.

No one knew what to do.

 _ **To Be Continued...**_


	9. Episode Nine

_**Chapter Nine – Threat Reveals Itself**_

 _ **Next and New Chapter of Another Road!**_

 _ **Special thank you goes to Xyaqom for helping me put the chapter together and please check out his stories when you get the chance to.**_

 _ **Thank you for everyone whose reading my stories!**_

 _ **Enjoy the Story:**_

It was now morning in Sainan city. Lala, Momo, and Yami are all seen sleeping with Rito, all naked. Rito and their girlfriends were discussing what happened last night, all while the girls were licking his dick and giving him a hand job.

Before we move on to the story, we feel that we should give you a quick recap of what happened in the previous chapter, since it has been quite some time since the story has got an update. But long story short, Yami and Rito hooked up, Rito and Momo had some amazing sex, Sarayama, who was being possessed attacked the Yuuki home, and Momo and Lala fought the possessed Sarayama off, and Rito got to live another day. That was the quick short version of what happened in the previous chapter. If you want a more detailed explanation of what happened, or you just need a refresher, go read the previous chapter. We are going to continue the story from here on out.

Anyways, Rito was lying on his bed naked, watching his three naked girlfriends have his way with his dick.

"This is getting serious," said Momo giving Rito a hand job, "this is the second time that Sarayama has attacked us," said Momo, sucking on Rito's headpiece.

"We have to keep in mind princess Momo, he's being possessed," said Yami, licking the right side of the length of Rito's dick.

"But why is he doing this? And why Rito?" Asked Lala as she was licking the left side of the length of Rito's dick.

"Maybe... Someone is controlling him" Rito tells his girlfriends, which was stroking all of his girlfriends' hairs softly while enjoying the pleasure.

"Yes, but who," said Momo as she pulled out and rubbed his dick, feeling it get harder.

"I really don't know... but we will have found out before someone gets hurt." Rito was telling his girlfriends, which they hear a knock on the door, being Nana.

"Hey, beast... Mikan wanted me to come on and tell you breakfast is ready." She was saying through the door.

Momo then began sucking on Rito's dick, not holding anything back.

"Um... Okay... I'll... I'll be there... soon," said Rito, trying his best not to moan or grunt due to the pleasure.

"What's going on in there?" Asked Nana.

"Nothing! I'm... I'm just sleepy... That's all... I'll... I'll be down soon," said Rito, feeling that he was about to cum any minute.

Momo then pulled out and started licking his headpiece while Lala and Yami licked his length. Rito managed to hold in his moan when he came all over his girlfriends' faces.

Yami, Lala, and Momo enjoyed the moment they got a share with the one they love been Rito. Yami looks up at Rito been worried.

"We should get ready for school," whispered Rito.

Lala, Momo, and Yami nod at him, which they get up as begins checking his girlfriends out and sees how amazing their bodies and butts are. Lala and Momo go to their room, but Yami stops in her tracks. She goes over and kisses Rito deeply.

Rito is caught off by the kiss, but he kisses her back while grabbing her but tightly, and spreads it.

Yami moaned loudly inside of the kiss but she says "Rito... We can stay like this for a little bit." She places herself in a hug by laying her head onto his shoulder.

"But what about Nana?" Asked Rito, playing with Yami's butt.

"Well, I could always use my transformation abilities to lock the door." Yami was telling him with a soft tone. She shows light smile which it was rare to see one.

Rito nods and Yami uses her powers to lock the door. Next, Yami went down on her knees and began licking Rito's dick to make it hard again. Because Rito already came, he was super sensitive. Rito grunts of pleasure and strokes Yami's butt together, as it didn't take long for Rito to get hard again. Rito kisses Yami again then lays her down onto the bed as kisses and licks her light pink nipples first then travels down to her tight pussy, this made Yami blush hard. Rito then opened Yami's legs to get a good look at her pussy, making Yami blush harder.

"You have such a cute pussy Yami," said Rito.

"Thank you... Rito-kun." Yami tells him.

Rito begins kissing and licks her clit first the next is her pussy comfortable. Yami was moaning loudly when Rito was sucking on her clit, which he hoods the bedsheets tightly. Rito kisses and licks her pussy more while he moves his hands to her breasts to holds them tightly. He then shoves in his tongue in, making Yami moan loudly.

While that was going on, back down in the kitchen, the girls are seen at the dining room, having breakfast. It didn't take long for Mikan to notice that neither Yami or Rito were at the dinner table.

"Nana, did you wake Rito up as I asked?" Asked Mikan.

"I think I did but his door was locked," Nana responds back to him

"Hmmm, I'll go check on him, maybe he fell back to sleep," said Mikan.

Mikan picks herself up and started heading up the stairs to Rito's room. Lala and Momo began getting super nervous at this. They had to stop her some way without it being so obvious.

Rito was pleasuring Yami in missionary and holds her hips which she moans loudly. Lala was trying her best to think on how to stop Mikan as Momo holds Nana back.

"Wait, Mikan," said Lala as she ran up to Mikan, "You must not go up there," said Lala.

"And why not?" Asked Mikan, starting to get specious.

"It's... because... Rito might be getting dressed right now," said Rito.

Lala was trying her to lie for Rito and Yami's sake, but Mikan wasn't buying the lie at all and keeps looking at her.

"Rito normally doesn't take this long to get dressed, and may I remind you, Lala, that Rito is normally down here by now!" Said Mikan, glaring at Lala.

"Um... Mikan... I need to show you something in the other room," Lala makes a request for her to follow to the other empty spare room.

"Can it wait?!" Asked Mikan, starting to be annoyed.

"No, it can't wait, it's very important!" Said Lala, who was desperate to keep Mikan from going upstairs.

"Arge, FINE! But this better be good!" Said, Mikan.

Lala then had Mikan to follow her to the changing room to the bathroom.

"Okay, what is it that you need to show me," said Mikan, in an annoyed tone.

"Um... I'm very sorry about this," Lala shuts the door and kisses Mikan. Which it was Mikan's first kiss and her eyes are shocked.

Mikan pulled away from the kiss, "What do you think you're doing?!"

"Well, you seem so cute and lovely since I first saw you." Lala pushed her breasts onto Mikan's breasts. Pushing her chin with her hand and she was going to kiss her again.

Mikan was shocked at first, but she slowly started giving into the kiss.

Lala kisses Mikan more and travels her hands down to grab her nice round butt, and pulls down her panties to feel how soft and smooth it was. Mikan's panties fell to her feet.

Mikan never thought she would get her first kiss so soon, let alone with another girl.

Mikan begins moaning slightly because Lala's hands were warm and smooth. She begins placing her hands onto Lala's large breasts then gives them a hard squeeze, which Lala moans inside the kiss. Soon, the two separate so that they can get some air.

"Lala, I'm not sure we should be doing this," said Mikan in her flustered state.

"I know but I want us to." Lala was telling Mikan and her hands start to untie her white apron then kisses and licks her neck comfortably, this would make Mikan moan.

Meanwhile, Rito and Yami have just finished having sex.

"We should get going before Mikan and Nana find out what we're doing," said Rito playing with her butt.

Yami nods at her boyfriend and she picks her white lace panties up from the floor. Which Rito was checking his girlfriend out for a bit.

After they got dressed, they began heading down the stairs, there they see Momo and Nana arguing.

"Look Momo, I don't know what your problem is, but I'm going upstairs to wake that beast up!" Shouted Nana.

"He's already here... But I don't think Mikan is going to being hungry anymore." Momo was telling Nana with a soft tone.

Meanwhile, in the bathroom, Lala was starting to remove Mikan's shirt to reveal her small B cup breasts to her. Lala then took off her skirt to now make her naked. Begins playing with Mikan's nipples to make them hard, then she began sucking on them, making Mikan moan.

"Lala... That feels so good." Mikan moans loudly as her hands take Lala's shirt up to reveal her large bouncy breasts.

While sucking on Mikan's nipples, Lala began rubbing Mikan's clit, making Mikan moan loudly. Sadly, Rito and the others heard Mikan moan.

"Was that Mikan?!" Asked Nana when she heard Mikan moan.

"No... It was a video game that I left on in my bedroom." Rito was told Nana, which he was trying his best to lie. Nana buys the lie because she didn't know Rito was good at lying.

"Anyways, we should get going to school," said Momo.

"Right... What about Lala and Mikan?" Nana questions the group, but Momo tells another lie about how those two need to take care of some things at the home first.

The bathroom was filled with clothes, with Mikan and Lala still inside, as Mikan stripped Lala naked, had her to lay on her back with her legs wide open and was licking her pussy hard while rubbing her clit. While her nice round butt was showing for Lala to see. Lala was moaning loudly as her breasts were bouncing up and down, due to being unable to hold still. Mikan rubs her two fingers then starts pushing them into Lala's pussy and licks her clit hard which she wanted to hear Lala moan louder of pleasure.

This amazing feeling made Lala moan even louder.

"Does that feel good, Lala?" Mikan was asking Lala

"Y-Yes," moaned Lala.

Mikan and Lala kiss each other again.

Meanwhile, Rito, Momo, and Nana are making their way to school, with Momo clinging into Rito's, making sure that his arm was between her breasts.

"Momo, stop clinging into the Beast, he's not a ride from the festival," said Nana, in any angry tone.

"Oh, are you jealous?" Momo was asking Nana which Rito didn't mind if Momo held his arm.

"W-WHAT?! Screamed Nana with her face blushing red, "WHY THE HELL WOULD I BE JEALOUS?!" Screamed Nana.

"Because you don't have someone special like Rito-san," Momo responds back as Rito shuts his eyes and thinks about the twins, but he already knows Nana or Yui has feelings for him, perhaps Yui more than Nana though.

Meanwhile, in a dark room, Sarayama is seen sitting at a wall, which his hands chained up to the wall and naked. When Sarayama woke up, he looked around and was confused where he was.

"Huh, where am I? Asked Sarayama.

"Ah, so you're finally awake," said a voice.

"Huh? Who's there?! Asked Sarayama.

Stepping out of the shadows, was a cute teenage girl with tan skin. She was 5'3 feet tall and weighed 120 pounds. The girl herself had long black hair with red highlights and golden eyes with vertical silt pupils. Her breasts size was an impressive 34D. She was only wearing a scanty black dress, that showed off a great deal of her cleavage, and only went down slightly below her hip, barely able to cover up her crotch, and only able to cover the upper half of her bubble shaped butt. And if we look up her dress, we see that she wasn't wearing any pussy, and we see that she also had a small bush of pubic hair, and pubic hair surrounding it since she has never shaved down there. She also had amazing thick soft smooth thighs, thighs that could even rival Yami's thighs. When Sarayama saw this girl, his face turned dark red and steam began coming out of his heading, seeing how cute she was, and how much skin she was showing, and seeing how her dress was barely covering her crotch area.

"Oh my God, hotness! I WANT TO BANG YOU!" Said Sarayama in his thoughts.

"You seem to be surprised to see me," said the girl walking towards Sarayama.

"Who... Who are you?" Asked Sarayama to the girl.

"You can call me Nemesis, MASTER Nemesis," said Nemesis, making it clear and bluntly that's what she wanted Sarayama to call her.

"Um... Okay?" Asked Sarayama.

Nemesis then walked up to Sarayama, "How much do you know about Golden Darkness' relationship with this Earthling?" Asked Nemesis.

"Earthling? You're going to have to be a little more specific, I happen to know a lot of Earthlings," said Sarayama.

She places her hand onto her chin and tries to remember his name. "She called him her target." Nemesis was trying her best to remember his name, but nothing comes of it.

Sarayama then looks upon Nemesis's dress and sees that she wasn't wearing any panties and can get a clear view at her light pink pussy, which had a bush of pubic hair over it, and pubic hair surrounding it.

"Holy crap, you're not wearing any panties!" Said Sarayama, getting a clear view of Nemesis's pussy.

Nemesis looks down and sees that Sarayama can see her pussy.

"Oh, you can see it?" Asked Nemesis.

Nemesis pulls her dress over her bellybutton, allowing Sarayama to get a clear view of her belly, bellybutton, and pussy, Sarayama saw how Nemesis had a bit of a soft belly, "This dress is a bit on the same side, but it is comfortable," said Nemesis while holding her dress over her belly.

Sarayama was checking Nemesis out and she shows teasing but shows dark intentions inside of her smile. Sarayama then gave Nemesis's bellybutton a kiss, which made her giggle. "Please tell everything that you know," Nemesis pulls away and starts rubbing his body with her feet.

"Um, what do you want to know?" Asked Sarayama.

"Tell me... Golden Darkness... Who does she have eyes for? Do this for me and I will give a reward." Nemesis telling him but she lied about reward just a little.

"Um... Well... I have noticed that she does look at Rito sometimes," said Sarayama.

"Rito... Is that his name?" Nemesis runs his body with her feet more which she continues "You deserve a reward for telling your master.

Nemesis runs her feet on Sarayama's dick, warmly and smoothly. She smiles at him. Sarayama moan when he felt his hard dick rub by her soft feet.

"Is my slave enjoying the reward?" She rubs his dick more with her soft feet.

"Yes, it feels amazing!" Moaned Sarayama.

Nemesis shows a sinister smile and she pulls away to gets back up with her breasts bounces slightly.

"Huh? Why did you stop?!" Asked Sarayama.

"I said I would give you a reward, I never said I'd make you cum," said Nemesis with a sinister smile.

"No, please, please continue, I'll do anything for you to continue," said Sarayama.

"Anything?" Asked Sarayama, smiling sinisterly.

"Yes, anything... Master Nemesis." Sarayama makes the request towards her.

"Then tell me EVERYTHING about this boy, Rito," said Nemesis.

"Of course, ... Can I have my chains off please, Master?" Sarayama makes a simple request, which he wasn't going to do anything to Master Nemesis. But maybe lick her everywhere.

"First, tell me about Rito," said Nemesis.

"Yes, Master Nemesis... Rito Yuuki is sixteen years old, which he was nervous and shy around girls first. But he has a relationship with Lala and Momo now." Sarayama tells her everything about Rito Yuuki, which they weren't friends at all.

"What about powers, does he have any of those?" Asked Nemesis.

"Um, not as I know of," he said.

Sarayama then looks up Nemesis's dress, seeing her hairy pussy. He smells her pussy, which smelled amazing. Nemesis giggled when she felt Sarayama smell her pussy. Sarayama sticks his tongue and runs his tongue up then down her light pink pussy of Nemesis. Sarayama then had Nemesis to lay on her back with her legs wide open to see her wet pussy. Sarayama then runs his hands all over her soft smooth belly and give her bellybutton a kiss, then a lick, which made her giggle. Then he placed his nose on her pubic hair and began licking her pussy. Sarayama then used his thumbs to open up her pussy and used his index fingers to rub her clit, this made Nemesis go crazy and moan loudly. Sarayama then began to suck on Nemesis's nipples, making her moans out loud. She then began to lick her way down to her belly, where he would feel, and lick it, even licking her bellybutton while also feeling her thick, smooth thighs, this made Nemesis moan. Sarayama then began to feel her legs and feet. While feeling Nemesis's legs and her feet, he then started moving his tongue down to her pussy. Sarayama liked the smell of Nemesis's crotch and would even lick it a bit and play with it. Sarayama then started playing with it using his fingers, he opened her pussy, and with his middle finger, he would rub her cum, and use the rest of his fingers to play with her pussy, this made Nemesis moan. Sarayama noticed how wet Nemesis's pussy was, so he decided to lick it all while playing with her clit, this made Nemesis moan loudly. Wives of pleasure were floating in Nemesis's body, and it was too good for her to hold in her moans. The more Sarayama rubbed Nemesis's clit, the more she moaned, and the more she moaned, the more her pussy got wet, and the more her pussy got wet, the more Sarayama licked it, her pussy was so yet, that her pubic hair that was surrounding her pussy was getting wet too. Nemesis was now going crazy, she has never felt this good before, she could feel her insides and thighs getting tighter, and she felt that she needed to use the bathroom.

Nemesis began moaning like crazy when she felt Sarayama licking her pussy. He then swirls his tongue around her pussy while also using his fingers to rub her clit. This feeling made Nemesis's body to jerk around, making her breasts to bounce and jiggle and her pussy to get really wet. Sarayama smiles behind Nemesis's bush of pubic hair and continues to lick Nemesis's pussy. He continued to rub her clit and opened her pussy up and began licking her insides. Sarayama begins licking her wet pussy again and starts rubbing her butt together. Nemesis was moaning like crazy, and Sarayama began rubbing her clit again.

Sarayama then put his tongue on Nemesis's pussy, and slid it inside of her, inside the vaginal opening. Because her pussy was yet, his tongue fits in like a glove. Once he put his tongue inside of her, he began to move his tongue around, licking all over her insides, this made Nemesis moan loud, Nemesis was not used to this. He then rested his nose on her pubic hair again and began to feel and breast and play with her hard nipples. Nemesis was going crazier than before. Her body kept twitching due to the extreme pleasure that she was receiving. However, no matter how many times Nemesis twitched, Sarayama always kept his tongue in and continued to lick her insides. It didn't take long for her to feel her thighs to tightening up. Sarayama took his hands, and opened up her pussy, licked it all over. He then began fingering her pussy while sucking on her clit, adding more pleasure to her, making Nemesis moan loudly. Sarayama then stopped fingering Nemesis's pussy, placed his nose on her pubic hair again and began licking her pussy again. At this point, Nemesis couldn't take it anymore.

Nemesis: I'm... (gasp) going... (gasp) to cum! I'm CUUUUUMMMMMMIIIIIIINNNNNNNGGGG!

Sarayama smiled behind Nemesis's bush of pubic hair and kept licking her pussy and increased the speed that he licked her. Nemesis's thighs tightened even more, unable to hold it in anymore. Soon Nemesis let out a loud moan, reaching her limit, Nemesis couldn't take it anymore, and she came all over Sarayama's face. Sarayama then drank up all of Nemesis's juices. Nemesis was now breathing in and out, trying to catch her breath. Sarayama then pulled away from Nemesis's pussy and began stroking her pubic hair.

"Did you like that?" Sarayama questions.

"Yes, I did." Nemesis moaned.

Sarayama then moved up to her belly, where he began kissing and licking her bellybutton while feeling her breasts and moving them around, making her giggle and moan at the same time. After making Nemesis's bellybutton nice and wet, Sarayama moved up to Nemesis's breast and began sucking on her hard-pink nipples while having his hard dick rub on Nemesis's wet pussy and had his headpiece enter her pussy. Soon, he entered fully, making Nemesis let out a loud moan and started thrusting hips and making her breasts bounce up and down.

"Oh yes... Put more into it." Nemesis was telling him which she was drawing his soul from Sarayama, but he didn't know about it yet.

Sarayama continued to thrust inside Nemesis, but as he continued, and as he could feel reaching his limit, he felt that he was getting weaker as he continued to thrust Nemesis, and his skin began turning pale.

"W-What's going on? Why am I feeling weak?" Asked Sarayama.

Nemesis laughs, "You fool! When you put your dick inside of me, you agreed to give me your soul!" Laughed Nemesis.

"Wait, WHAT?!" Asked Sarayama in shock.

Before Sarayama knew it, he came inside Nemesis.

"And now, the ritual is complete!" Grind Nemesis.

Sarayama tried to pull his dick out, but for some odd reason, he couldn't pull out. Sarayama's skin then began to decay, and his body began aging at a rapid pace.

"What's... What's happening?!" Asked Sarayama, slowly sounding like an old man.

"I'm taking your body as well... Thank you for your services." Nemesis was taking his body too.

Sarayama began screaming no, he realized that he was thinking with his dick rather than his brain, something that he did not realize until he was too late. Soon his body began to fade away into nothing. And soon the only thing that was left of Sarayama, where the shackles around his wrists, which they drop to the floor after his body disappeared. Not only did Nemesis claim Sarayama's soul, but she also took his body, and added his power to her own, though Sarayama didn't have much power, to begin with, not if no power at all. Nemesis did not gain anything by taking Sarayama's body, but there must have been a reason why she decided to take it along with his soul. Perhaps as a mental trophy for her to remember him by.

"Thank you for the pleasure as well," said Nemesis as she puts her black nightgown back on.

 _ **To Be Continued…**_


	10. Episode Ten

_**Chapter Ten – First Meeting**_

 _ **Here's the new chapter for Another Road!**_

 _ **First, I want to say I'm sorry for not updating my stories for a while, but my schedule at work has been kicking my ass everywhere. I'm going to try and get some of my stories updated.**_

 _ **Second, I would love to say special thank you goes to Xyaqom for helping me with the chapter so far and when you are done with my stories. Please check out his stories!**_

 _ **Third, Thank you goes to everyone whose been reading my stories and putting reviews to favorites and follows on them.**_

 _ **Warning – Sexual content will appear in this story!**_

 _ **Enjoy the Story:**_

Ten minutes have passed since Nemesis claimed Sarayama's soul and body. But let's not focus on that right now, let's get back to Rito and his girlfriends. Rito, Momo, and Nana made it to school, with Lala just passing the school gate.

"Hey guys, sorry I'm late," said Lala after catching up with Rito and the twins.

"There are you Ane-ue, where have you been?! It's not like you to be late!" Said Nana in an angry tone.

"Sorry... I had something to do but it was an amazing feeling." Lala was telling them with a soft tone.

Rewinding back a couple minutes to show Lala and Mikan were stilling have sex with one another with their last position was Mikan rubbing her pussy with Lala, which she is laying down at bathroom floor.

"What... amazing feeling?" Asked Nana in confusion.

"Does that really matter right now? Onee-sama is here now, and that's what matters the most," said Momo.

"Um... Yeah, it's best to not focus on the past and just focus on the here and now," Said Rito.

"WAS I TALKING TO YOU BEAST?!" Rito was about to say something, "NO, I WASN'T, SO KEEP YOUR MOUTH SHUT!" Screamed Nana.

"Geez Nana, what's your problem?" Asked Momo.

"My problem is that you are clinging on to Rito as if he's your boyfriend when he's already engaged to Ane-ue. And you know that Momo, you are fully aware that Rito is engaged to Ane-ue, and yet here you are walking around acting like he's your boyfriend, and that he's engaged to you when really he's not!" Shouted Nana in a furious tone.

"Enough! Besides you and Yui just want me gone, so why do I even bother talking or even explaining it to you!" Rito was telling Nana off and continues, "I bet you wish I was dead right?" Nana looks down at the ground, being speechless.

Rito steps away from his and Nana was quiet because she knows she didn't like Rito for his pervert ways but was it true about her wanted him gone?

"Rito-san, wait!" Said Momo as she attempted to run after Rito.

"Just leave me alone!" Shouted Rito and stormed off.

Momo was shocked at this sudden side of Rito, she then turned her attention to Nana, "What is your problem, Nana?! Why do you have to be like this?!" Asked Momo in a furious tone.

Nana then shook off what Rito said to her and told Momo, "Because that's how I roll!" She then stormed off, leaving Lala and Momo confused and frustrated at Nana.

"I think her temper is getting worse," said Lala.

"I think it's more than her temper," said Momo.

Little did Lala and Momo knew, Mea was watching the whole argument in the shadows, and couldn't help but grin, knowing how much Nana hated Rito. I need to know more.

Later, Nana is seen in a classroom, getting ready for her first class of the morning. She took out her pens, pencils, notebooks, and textbooks out of her backpack and put them on her desk. After she sat at her desk, she saw Mea walking towards her.

"Hello Nana," smiled Mea, walking towards Nana.

"Oh, hi Mea," said Mea.

"I was wondering if you want to spend time with me... for lunch." Mea makes the request to Nana which she wanted to know more about Rito.

"Oh, lunch? Um... Yeah, sure," said Nana.

Mea smiles at her friend and she was thinking about taking Nana's power to add to her own. But she decides against it.

Later, during lunch, Nana and Mea meet up at the gym storage room to have lunch together.

"I'm surprised that you wanted us to meet up here for lunch since we do have a cafeteria," said Nana while entering the storage room.

Mea enters the storage room, "Yeah, well, I need to talk to you about something, and I feel that the noise from the cafeteria would give us a hard time hearing each other," she then closes the door to the storage room behind her and locked it.

Nana then sits down and leaves her legs wide open, allowing us the readers to see up her skirt and her white panties that were barely covering her tight pink pussy. Mea then sits across from Nana, and leaves her legs wide open, allowing us the readers to see up her skirt and see that she wasn't wearing any panties, as we see she has a small bush of red pubic hair over her pussy, and pubic hair surrounding it.

"I want to know about Rito Yuuki... What kind of person is he?" Mea was asking Nana, which she could use nanomachine to read her mind, but she needs to have constant touch with her.

"Rito Yuuki?! Why do you want to know about him?!" Asked Nana in a shocked and furious tone.

"I'm just want to know about him, besides your very cute girl, Nana," Mea was telling her and leans in and moves closer to Nana while keeping her legs open.

"Oh, you think so?" Asked Nana while blushing.

"Yes, I think so," said Mea, moving closer who where their thighs we're now touching each other, and their pussies only five inches away from touching each other.

Nana looks down and sees that Mea had her legs wide open and sees that she wasn't wearing any panties under her skirt since she was getting a clear view of Mea's pussy and that her skirt wasn't even able to cover her bush of pubic hair. She also noticed that her thighs were touching her own and that her pussy was almost touching her own.

"Um, you do realize that you're not wearing any panties, right?" Blushed Nana while staring at Mea's pussy.

"Oh, you can see it?" Mea then lifted her skirt over her bellybutton, it seems that these skirts are a lot smaller than I thought they were," said Mea, allowing Nana to see her pussy more clearly and sifting closer to Nana's pussy.

Nana was blushing hard, knowing that Mea's pussy was about to touch her's, and she began getting wet.

Mea looks up and kisses Nana for the first time, Nana was surprised by the kiss, but slowly accepts it. While they were kissing, Mea uses her nanomachines to turn the tip of her long ponytail into a blade. She then uses the blade to touch the back of Nana's neck. There she is able to dive into Nana's memories and see what was so special about Rito Yuuki. While searching through her memories, Mea sees that in Nana's point of view, Rito is a terrible person, he talks down to girls who don't have big breasts, and in her point of view, Rito is constantly calling her flat-chested and making her cry. She was also sensing a huge amount of hate towards Rito. These memories couldn't be real, could they? Did Nana hate Rito so much that she was creating false memories of him? Trying to convince herself that he was a terrible person? Of all the minds that Mea has dove into, she has never sense so much hate towards one man. What did Rito possibly do to Nana to make her hate him so much? All these false memories left Mea baffled and confused. She dove in deeper, trying to find the real memories of Rito, but when she went in deeper trying to find the real memories, she got to a time before Nana and Momo came to Earth, which was actually average memories of her, back on her home planet. Everything after that where false memories showing how much of a terrible person Rito was, in Nana's point of view of course. As much as Mea hated to admit it, she wasn't going to get any answers from Nana, not from the false memories that she created for herself.

Mea pulls out her hair away from Nana and gets out of the kiss. She was disappointed about not finding anything out about Rito Yuuki and her head turns away to thinks about asking her sister. The Psycho Dive that Mea used on Nana really drained the energy of her, she then lost consciousness and fell face-first onto Mea's breasts.

"She's worthless to me but I guess I can still be her friend for now." Mea was telling herself with soft tone and strokes Nana's hair calmly with her right hand.

Mea then picked Nana up and carried her to the nurse's office. She strokes her hair and kisses her forehead as a thank you for false memories and the lunch. After Mea arrived at the nurses' office, she placed Nana on one of the beds and left. Mea begins to think about who the right person should be to ask on Rito Yuuki, but she figured the right person to ask was Rito Yuuki himself.

Rito sits down the top of the roof and he was eating rice balls, as his sight looks to sees the door was closed. He knew Lala and Momo were helping the teachers. Yami at the library. He began to wonder what has gotten into Nana and why she's been a cruel bitch to him.

Meanwhile, Mea was trying to find Rito, but he wasn't in the classroom and her sight catches a girl with light purple hair and eyes. She was Haruna Sairenji.

"Um excuse me?" Asked Mea to Haruna.

"Huh?" Asked Haruna.

"Sorry to disturb you, have you seen Rito Yuuki?" Asked Mea.

"Yuuki-kun? What business do you have with him?" Asked Haruna.

"Who does she think she is, his secretary?" Asked Mea in her thoughts, "Our teacher selected us to wash off the chalkboard, but he took off before the teacher could assign us the job, so I'm trying to find him. Have you seen him?" Asked Mea.

"Now that you mentioned it, I did see him go to the roof a little while ago," said Haruna.

"Okay thank you," thanked Mea and ran off to the roof.

"I never saw her before, she must be new," said Haruna in her thoughts, knowing that she has never seen Mea before.

Soon Mea arrived at the roof and saw that Rito was sleeping.

Mea giggles, "Oh Rito-senpai, you're making this too easy for me," giggled Mea.

Mea then walk towards Rito, she got on all fours to be on top of them, looking like she was about to kiss him, it's also made her skirt to rise above her butt, allowing us the readers to get a good look at her nice round butt and pussy. Mea looks behind her and saw that her skirt was above her butt and that her butt and pussy was exposed for everyone to see, she giggled at this and turn her attention to Rito.

"Let's see what kind of person you really are," said Mea.

Mea points her hair tip onto Rito's forehead to enter his mind with her trans-ability on him. Soon, her eyes open a little to see nothing at first, but soon a bathroom started forming.

Rito opens his eyes to notices his bathroom and grabs something soft inside of his hands and starts wondering being, "Huh, I'm in the bathroom? I thought I was on the school roof, and what is this feeling?"

What Rito was feeling were Mea's breasts. He began feeling them and began to play with her nipples, making them hard.

"That feels good... Senpai." Mea was telling Rito with a soft tone.

"Huh, who there," said Rito as he continued to play with Mea's nipples.

Rito then began moving his hand down and began rubbing his middle finger on Mea's bellybutton. This makes her giggle and moan at the same time.

"That tickles senpai," said Mea while looking at him.

"HUH?!" Said Rito when he saw Mea and realized that he's been feeling a girl up this whole time, this made his face to go red, "WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?!" Asked Rito as he stood up.

However, when Rito stood up, this allowed Mea to get a good look at Rito's hard four inches long and four inches thick dick, though the amount of pubic hair he had made him look like he was only three inches long. When Mea saw Rito's dick, her eyes turned into starts and began playing with it.

"Wow, so this is what a man's penis looks like, you're a lot bigger than I took you for senpai," said Mea as she was giving Rito a hand job, making him even harder.

Mea giggled and sat on Rito lap and wrapped her arms around his neck, this made Rito blush hard and could feel his dick rubbing on Mea's pussy, which tickled her when she giggled.  
Mea giggled, "Oh, this isn't your bathroom, this is an imagining of your bathroom," said Mea.

"I see... So, our minds are linked, correct?" Rito answered the connection between himself and Mea, which she was surprised that Rito was taking this smoothly. Rito slowly puts his hands around her waist, "So what are you really after?" Mea becomes shocked by his question.

"I'm surprised that you're taking this smoothly, most people would die out of shock after finding this out," said Mea.

"Well to tell you the truth... This is don't seem real to me at all." Rito told Mea, which he felt like someone was trying to read his mind then his words were "You should try to get to know the person before trying to read their minds."

"Well, this normally doesn't happen, normally when I use my psycho dive ability, I'm able to surf inside people's minds, and see events unfold from their memories, events that I want to see. For example, if I want to find out if a man murdered someone and he is denying it, I can easily read their minds and watch their memories to see if they are lying or not. But for you, you're different. For some odd reason, when I tried reading your mind, instead of surfing through your mind to see memories that I want to see, I find myself in this bathtub," she gives a flirtatious smile, "With you, feeling me up," explained Mea with a seductive smile, and making Rito blush hard.

"Listen, you're a cute girl, but I already three girlfriends," Rito was trying to push her away yet Mea wasn't going to take no for an answer.

"Oh yes, Yami and two of Gid's daughters correct?" Asked Mea.

"How... How did you know... I'm sorry what was your name?" Rito was asking her questions now.

"Oh, goodness me, where are my manners? My name is Mea, Mea Kurosaki, a galactic assassin," smiled Mea.

"A galactic assassin? You mean like, Yami?" Asked Rito.

"Wow, for an Earthling, you're pretty smart. Yes, I'm from the same corporation that created Yami, my sister," said Mea, revealing that Yami was her sister.

"Wait, Yami is your sister?! She never said anything about having a sister," said Rito in shock.

"That's because she doesn't know that I exist, nor my master," smiled Mea.

"Well, I believe you or your Master should tell Yami when you feel ready to," Rito was telling Mea and she felt something inside of her heart... it was warm and soft feeling.

Mea was pushing her breasts into his chest which she wasn't going to hurt him.

"You know, even though I haven't looked into your memories, I can tell now that you're nowhere near as bad of a person as Nana is making you out to be," smiled Mea.

"Actually, I used to be nervous around girls," Rito smiles back at Mea and places his forehead against her own.

When Rito touched Mea's forehead with her own, she was able to see his memories. His memories brought on how Rito was a shy and nervous type of guy. But he slowly grew up to be a mature type of person, which he got the affections of Lala, Momo, and Yami.

"So yeah, that's how I used to be," Mea understands that Rito wasn't the person to take advantage of others but tries his best to help them.

"Yes, I know now for sure what kind of a person you are. But I have to ask, what did you do to Nana to make her hate you so much? Right to the point where she is making false memories of you?" Asked Mea.

"You've read Nana's mind?" Asked Rito.

"Yes, and I did not like what I was seeing. In her point of view, you are a terrible person, you talk down to girls who don't have big breasts, and you are constantly calling her flat-chested and making her cry. I was also sensing a huge amount of hate towards you. There was no way that these memories could be real. Of all the minds that I have dove into, I have never sensed so much hate towards one man. All those false memories left me baffled and confused. What did you possibly do to her to make her hate you so much?" Asked Mea in a concerning tone.

Rito sighs, "I honestly don't know," said Rito.

Mea then touched Rito's forehead with her own to look into his memories once again, trying to find that one event that made Nana hate him so much. She noticed that in some events of his life, Rito accidentally touched Nana's small breasts, Rito would apologize for this, but for some unknown reason, Nana would take Rito's apology, and replace it by making herself think that he was calling her flat, and then punch him out or uppercut him. Is this why she hated him so much? Because he accidentally touched her breasts? This was a stupid reason to hate a person. Or was she so insecure with the size of her breasts that she feels that she has to be mean and have a big attitude in order to conversate her lack of breasts? This was a very tough puzzle to crack.

Rito didn't mind showing his memories to Mea and he speaks, "It feels kind of good to talk with someone about this, but I like someone because of their personalities."

Mea could tell Rito was only speaking the truth to her and she was starting to see why Yami and Gid's daughters fell in love with him in the first place.  
"You are one strange Earthling, Rito-senpai, but a fascinating one," said Mea.

Rito and Mea began to close in each other, about to lock lips.

Meanwhile, back in the real world, Yami sees Mea on top of Rito and thinks that she was about to kill him. Yami dashes towards Mea. Mea sensed Yami was about to cut her head clean off, she had no choice to break the connection between her and Rito to dodge Yami's attack and stay in one piece. She was now standing over Rito, where his head was under her skirt.

"Wow... That was a close one, Yami-Onii-chan." Mea tells her big sister as her nice round butt and pussy were showing since the wind lifted her skirt above her butt. She was kindly wishing to have a moment with Rito since the two were about to kiss.

"Who are you? And what are you doing with Yuuki-Rito!"

"I was looking into his mind and trying to figure what type of person he was... But I have to say he's an interesting person." Mea was telling truth, which she wanted to kiss him. However, would her master be angry if Mea was starting to like Rito?

"You were reading his mind?! Just what the hell are you?!" Asked Yami, ready to fight Mea.

Mea gets up and she wasn't going to fight Yami-Onee-chan with the words from Rito: "Well, I believe you or Master should tell Yami when you feel ready to."

Rito slowly opens his eyes and the first thing he notices Mea's round butt and pussy, knowing that she wasn't wearing any panties under her mini skirt. His cheeks turn intense red and "Hey Yami... What is going on?" His question was asked with a tired tone.

"Stay back Yuuki-Rito, this girl is dangerous!" Said Yami.

Rito gets from his laying position and puts himself in front of Mea. Both were surprised to see Rito was protecting the dangerous girl, as Yami becomes shocked on Rito was protecting Mea.

"Yuuki-Rito, what are you doing?!" Asked Yami.

"You got it wrong Yami, she's not dangerous," said Rito.

"What?! How do you know that?!" Asked Yami.

"She only wanted to know more about me... Besides you can't hurt you only family, Yami-chan." Said Rito.

Yami lowers her guard for her boyfriend was right about not wanting to hurt her only family. Mea thinks about sneaking up and going into his mind.

"It looks like I have overstayed my welcome, I'll see you later Rito-senpai," said Mea.

Mea then kisses Rito on the cheek and jumps off the school roof. Rito tries to stop her, but it was too late. He looks down to the ground, but Mea was nowhere to be found.

Yami was wondering who Mea was, and why she wanted to get to know Rito. She obviously did not trust Mea and was getting a bad feeling about her.

Yami walks over and checks on her boyfriend as "Are you okay?" He nods at her and parts of him were wishing to see Mea again.

"I'm fine, thanks for asking. I need to get ready for class anyways, I'll see you later, Yami," smiled Rito.

"Just be careful Yuuki-Rito, I have a bad feeling about that girl, she's not to be trusted," said Yami.

Yami then turned around, took out her wings and flew off, allowing Rito to see her amazing bubble shaped butt as she flew away, which was covered by her white panties.

"Damnit... I'm starting to get turned on now." Rito was telling himself and walks to his next class. Which he begins to think about skipping but his mind changed back on how cute Mea was.

He then headed to his next class.

 **To Be Continued...**


	11. Episode Eleven

_**Chapter Eleven – Interesting Nights**_

 _ **Here's another episode for Another Road!**_

 _ **Thank you for Xyaqom for helping me with this chapter and putting it together!**_

 _ **I have to say I'm very sorry for not updating for a while, yet I'm going to try to update this story a bit more and I will return to my other stories I promise.**_

 _ **Warning – Sexual Content will make appearances!**_

 _ **Enjoy the Episode:**_

It was 10:30 o'clock at night at Sainan City. Mea is seen at the kitchen making herself some dinner, which was a bowl of chips and candy. Mea was living on the top floor of a very nice apartment building, where are the apartment building itself has 30 floors. The room itself was big, big enough to fit a whole family inside, and it also had a nice view of the city. Mea was only wearing a small black tank top that went down just below her bellybutton. However, if she were to rise her arms, her tank-top would rise above her belly buttons up to below her breasts. Mea was not wearing any panties, meaning she was completely bottomless.

After she was done making her dinner, she walked up to her laptop which was lying on the middle of the floor. She placed her nice round butt on the floor towards her laptop and open her legs wide open, allowing us the readers to get a good look at her cute pink pussy, which had a bush of red pubic hair over it and pubic hair surrounding it. When she sat down, her tank top rose above her bellybutton. When Mea noticed this, she giggled and lifted her top up to below her breasts and tied a knot. She also saw her legs were wide open, which made her giggle and rub her soft smooth legs and her way down to her pussy.

Mea recalls how she was going to kiss Rito-senpai today, which she didn't know if it was the right thing to do. At first, she wanted answers about him, but now she begins to wonder what is so special about him?

"What is so special about Rito-senpai?" Asked Mea.

Just then, Mea felt a gust of wind, making her pubic hair blowing with the wind.

"Maybe you should go and ask him first to get answers." A voice was telling Mea with a gentle tone and Mea turns to sees it was her master.

"Master," said Mea in excitement.

"Master... Welcome back so how did she do?" Mea was asking her master about Yami's skills on fighting.

"She's gotten rusty," said Nemesis.

"Maybe someone from her past can help her to wake up been assassin." Mea was telling her master and the screen shows pictures of Rito Yuuki and his information.

"But according to these files he's just an ordinary earthling," said Mea.

Master Nemesis walks over as her breasts bounces slightly which she starting to get hungry again... Meaning she needs to find another a earthling to do it with her again.

"I see... But somehow he has made Yami into one of his lovers and darkness might have that barrier." Nemesis was telling Mea with honest tone

"What do you suggest we do then?" Asked Mea.

"Maybe if she was forced to fight him then she'll enter darkness on her own." Nemesis responds back and both hear footsteps which it was man who had hard day at his job which he was wearing white button shirt and dark blue pants which he was carrying black case. He had dark brown short hair and dark blue eyes.

He walks past Mea's apartment but ignores it then dugs his keys out to enter his apartment.

Nemesis smiled at the man.

Feeling someone was looking at him and turns his head to sees a tan teenager girl with long black hair with dark red tips at her hair which her outfit was long black nightgown as her breasts were impressive B cup.

"Hi." He waves his hand at her and "Well... Have a good night." His name was Jack as enters his apartment to closing it.

When he enters his apartment, he already sees Nemesis inside, sitting at his couch.

"What the hell?!" Asked Jack.

"You have such a nice place here." Nemesis allows her strap fall from her shoulder which it was showing her cleavage more to him.

"Um, can I help you, miss?" Asked Jack blushing.

Nemesis gets up from the couch and she walks over to speaks "I saw you had hard time at work, and I was thinking I could help you." Her breasts appear more for him to see.

"H-Help?" Asked Jack.

"Yes, that's right." Nemesis gets up and pulls him into kiss which her breasts were pushed his chest.

Jack of course was surprised by the kiss.

"Is this really okay?" Asked Jack to himself.

Nemesis nods at Jack to allow himself to go crazy with her because she was going to take his energy away from him.

Eventually Jack gave in to the kiss and grabbed her butt.

Nemesis moans lightly as Jack picks her up then takes her to his bedroom. Places her down on the bed and starts kissing then clicks her neck warmly. He then lifted her dress over her bellybutton and rubs her bellybutton.

"Yes, take me like it's your last day." Nemesis was telling him, but Jack was focused on the pleasure at moment."

Jack then took off Nemesis's dress, making her breasts bounce and jiggle.

"Oh my." Nemesis was enjoying it as Jack leans forward to kisses and licks her boobs then next her nipples hard.

He then began licking his way down to her belly and gave her bellybutton a lick.

Nemesis giggles but both hears a simple knock from the bedroom door been Mea which she wanted to join in the fun too.

"Hey, I want to join," said Mea.

"The come in, hot stuff." Jack couldn't believe his luck to getting to bang two girls tonight.

Mea came in, and Jack was surprised that he she was bottomless.

Mea moans slightly as she felt Jack slaps her butt which he returns to Nemesis' nipples to suck them hard as he does one of them as Mea takes her shirt off. Allowing her B size breasts to bounce.

Jack kisses and licks Mea's nipples then lays down for the girls takes his pants off to reveal his six-inch dick but his public hair to shows it being five inches long.

The girls giggled at the man's size; they began licking his dick.

Jack grasps as he felt good with their lickings.

"Damn, this is just great," said Jack.

Nemesis begins sucking on his tip as Mea licks his dick as her round butt shows to Jack, which he spanks her butt. Mea moans softly but she enjoyed it as she was starting to wish it been Rito-senpai as her cheeks turn bright red. She wondered what it would be like if she was in this situation with Rito.

Nemesis sucking his dick and his energy, but Jack didn't know it at first as Mea sits her round butt top of his face as Nemesis and Mea keeps licking his dick more.

Jack would then start to eat Mea's pussy.

Mea moans loud as Nemesis sucks his dick more as Nemesis wants to feel his dick inside of her pussy. Nemesis then slid his dick into her pussy. Jack felt something wet as Nemesis starts riding him as Mea gets off to allow the ritual to begin.

As Nemesis was riding on Jack's dick, Jack himself began feeling week.

Jack felt weak but he was thinking was his job which he puts Nemesis in doggie as starts thrusting hard and deep into her as he sucks on Mea's nipples.

Soon Jack began feeling weaker and started fading away.

"What is happening to me?" Jack was himself

"Your soul is mine!" Said Nemesis.

"Wait, WHAT?!" Asked Jack.

Jack cums inside of Nemesis which he disappears like Sarayama did before him. Mea sits down at bedside which she was thinking about researching Rito more by getting into his mind again.

But she was going to have to wait until the morning, as Rito and his family are at home sleeping, and that she had no idea where he lived.

"Something bothering Mea?" Nemesis asking Mea with little tired tone.

"No, nothing wrong," said Mea.

"You're thinking about Rito, aren't you?" Asked Nemesis.

Mea was shocked to hear this, "How did you know?!" Asked Mea.

"The look on your face said it all," said Nemesis.

Mea begins thinking it was wrong to get close to Rito, but Nemesis speaks "I will allow you get close to him but keep in mind that we need to active Darkness soon."

"Master, remind me again, why is it so important to activate Darkness?" Asked Mea.

"So, the Galaxy can be in Darkness and we can have all of the fun we ever want." Nemesis tells her half truth

Mea could tell that Nemesis was leaving something out but dared not to question her master.

Mea nods as she was going to accept the mission, but she wanted to think about him more than just a friend

 _How will Mea react when she sees Rito again?_

 _Find out on the next chapter of To Love Ru Darkness: Another Road._

 _ **To Be Continued…**_


	12. Episode Twelve

_**Episode Twelve – 'Shameless' Acts**_

 _ **Here's the new episode for Another Road!**_

 _ **Special thank you goes to Xyaqom for helping me put the episode together and the idea came from him. Please check out his stories when you can please!**_

 _ **Thank you goes to everyone for checking out my stories too!**_

 _ **Enjoy the Episode:**_

The next morning, Rito wakes and finds himself having Momo in a sixty-nine position on him, with her pussy on his face. She was wearing a purple hoodie with no panties.

"Momo... Is this becoming a habit for you." Rito was telling his girlfriend with nervous tone and his hands rubbing her butt warmly and softly.

"Momo then pulled out from sucking on his dick, "I just can't help myself, your penis tastes so good," said Momo.

Rito gasps softly and starts licking her pussy warmly then starts rubbing her butt together

Momo moans and starts sucking on his dick.

Rito licks her pussy more and his finger finds her anal then starts pumping in then out of it deep.

"Oh, Rito-san!" Moaned Rito.

Rito keeps licking her pussy more and Momo keeps sucking his dick more which she felt her thighs were tightening, meaning she was about to cum soon.

"Rito-san, I'm cumming!" Moaned Momo.

"Same here! Momo!" Rito was telling her with both of their juices shots on their faces.

Meanwhile, Lala was 'helping' Mikan by making breakfast.

"Lala, don't add that in," said Mikan, seeing Lala about to add dark matter into the food.

"Oh, I'm sorry... Still trying to learn." Lala was telling Mikan and her left-hand rubs Mikan's butt up then down to tease her.

This makes Mikan moan, "Perhaps Rito would be willing to eat your food and you didn't put the dark matter into the food," said Mikan.

"Maybe I will make him some dinner like his wife someday." Lala was teasing her and starts rubbing her panties where her pussy is.

Mikan moans, "Lala, please, Rito and the others are going to up soon," moaned Mikan.

"Sorry but you have just nice butt and great body." Lala was telling her

"You really think so? But it's nowhere near as amazing as yours," said Mikan.

Lala nods but she didn't want to take Mikan right now if she doesn't want it

"Anyways, I should go get Rito up before he is late for school," said Mikan.

"Ok then... But no teasing me." Lala was telling Mikan and slaps her butt

This made Mikan moan. Mikan shows her round butt for Lala to see which she was thinking about having another round with her.

"Rito, time to wake up!" Shouted Mikan.

Alright... I'm up and ready to go." Rito was going to get dressed for the day and turns his head to sees Momo was picking her panties off the floor, allowing him to get a good look of and butt and pussy. Momo smiles at Rito which she was just teasing him

After getting dressed, Momo and Rito went downstairs to have breakfast.

"What were you two doing up there?" Mikan was questioning them

"Um, talking," lied Rito.

"About what?" Asked Mikan while glaring at Rito, making him sweat.

"About the video game, we are playing." Rito lies again

Mikan continued to glare at him.

"Anyways, how about we eat breakfast before it gets cold," said Momo, breaking the awkward tension.

Rito nods at his girlfriend which Lala was smiling back at him then Momo

Everyone sat down and had breakfast, and Lala fave him his breakfast.

"Here Rito, I made this for you," said Lala.

Rito was shocked that Lala made this meal, and DID NOT add any dark matter into it, which she normally did.

"Okay, who are you, and what have you done to Lala?" Asked Rito, who was in disbelief.

"It's me silly beside you can ask me anything to approve it," Lala responds back to him

"I told Lala not to add any dark matter into the food since I know how much you hate the stuff," said Mikan.

Rito nods at Mikan but "It doesn't mean I don't like the person who cooks my meals." He was telling Lala and Momo with a warm smile with their cheeks turns bright red about his comment.

Rito then tries the food that Lala made for him. And to his shock, it tasted pretty good.

Rito was smiling and he says, "This is amazing." Rito graves his impression for her to see

Lala was happy to know that Rito liked her food.

Breakfast was done with everyone who was leaving for school and Rito was smiling with Momo and Lala were hugging his arms.

Rito was blushing hard when both Lala and Momo had their arms his arms since their breasts were between his arms.

Rito, Lala, and Momo continued to make their way to school. At the front gate, they meet Yui.

"You three are at it again." Yui was telling them and crossing her arms to makes her breasts which she had the same figure as Lala nearly.

"What's wrong Yui? Are you jealous?" Asked Lala.

"No, I'm not!" Yui spoke and pointing at them

"Are you sure?" Asked Momo.

Yui nods at them and smiling at them being happy with the answer

"No shameless acts in the school grounds," said Yui.

Rito nods and pulls away from Lala and Momo then smiles at his girlfriends about spending time with them.

Meanwhile, Mea is seeing walking up the stairs to her class. She was kinda happy of hoping to see Rito and Mea gets to see Rito again. Even though it was brief, she couldn't stop thinking about the time that they shared. Mea stops to takes a look outside of wondering why was she acting like this for? She was an assassin and had a mission. She shouldn't be having these feelings for him. Mea begins remembering how her master always telling her to not forget to bring the killer in Yami back. But ever since she met Rito, she couldn't stop thinking about him.

"I have killed many targets and destroyed some crews who wanted nothing but other things." Mea was telling herself and starts remembering the time with a pirate captain who almost took her first kiss away from her.

She then began thinking if Rito was the one for her.

"Mea... Are you okay?" Mea turns to see the one person who made her heart skip a beat which it was Rito Yuuki with concern expression

"Rito senpai?!" Asked Mea in shock.

"Are you alright, Mea?" Rito was asking her with a gentle tone but she was nervous and couldn't control her fast beating her heart.

"Y-Yes, I'm fine," said Mea, who sounded like she was out of breath.

Rito tilts his head and Mea trips on the wet floor which she lands top of him. He was laying on the floor and she was going to get up with their lips were breathing on each other. Mea's eyes become surprised and very nervous as her words are 'Rito-senpai is really close to me.'

Mea's breasts were also being pushed against Rito's chest, and when Rito felt her breasts, he instantly got hard, meaning his Dent was being pushed against her pussy. And because Mea wasn't wearing any underwear underneath her skirt, she could feel his dint even more then she would if she was wearing underwear.

Mea was breathing in and out as she comes closer but someone stops them from going any further than that.

"SHAMELESS!" Screamed Yui, seeing Rito and Mea in that position.

Rito helps Mea up to her feet with his head nods of saying sorry. She went away from Rito and Yui sees Mea was nervous and didn't know to want to see Rito until she gets answers about she feels about him first.

"Sorry about that Yui, it was an accident," said Rito.

Yui turns deep red and looks down at the floor to sees the wet floor as she speaks "I guess since the floor is wet then I will forgive you this time." Her tone was a bit shy but her Tsundere was stopping her get close to him.

Rito could tell that Yui did like him, but there was something that was stopping her from getting close to him.

"Rito... Why are you calling me by my first name for? Because I have been nothing but rude to you." Yui was asking Rito with a gentle voice as her hair covers her eyes which unknown to them. That, someone, was Haruna Sairenji and stops herself when she saw Rito and Yui talk to one another.

"Well, I know you don't hate me, but I can tell that that something is keeping you from being closer to me," said Rito.

"I... I'm the Disclipary Student President and... It's wrong to have feelings for you, Rito." Yui was asking him as she looks up and her eyes were crying in front of him.

Before Rito could say anything, Yui then ran off, leaving Rito puzzled and confused.

Rito extends his hands of trying to stop Yui and he looks down to sees Haruna who was his first crush but his feelings for her were nearly gone. He makes a decision to go after Yui or stay there.

Rito was about to run after Yui, but Haruna grabs him by the hand, stopping him from going after Yui.

"Haruna?" Asked Rito.

"Let her go Yuuki-kun, she needs time for herself," said Haruna.

"Rito nods and watches Yui run until she is out of view.

Later after class... Yui couldn't pay attention because she felt like failed and she took off before hearing his answer. But she knew one thing was true is Haruna in love with Rito. Yui did try to shake this feeling off, but she couldn't stop thinking about Rito. Soon, however, she bumped into Momo.

"Oh, I'm very sorry... Momo." Yui offers her hand to help her up to her feet.

"It's okay," said Momo.

Yui shows a gentle smile which she can tell Momo was friendly and honest, yet her question shows itself.

"Something wrong, Yui-san." Momo was asking her because she seems worried about something

"It's nothing, I'm just a little tired," said Yui.

Momo knows it was a lie but she didn't want to make Yui so she says "Are you alright?"

"Yes, I'm fine," said Yui.

Momo begins thinking about how to make her open up for it and she speaks "Are you sure it's nothing about Rito-kun." Yui becomes deep red and nervous.

"W-Why do you say that?" Asked Yui, blushing hard.

"Because you're blushing," said Momo.

"Because he... he has been shameless with Mea I believe her name was."Yui was telling Momo with a soft but nervous tone

"Are you sure that just wasn't an accident?" Asked Momo.

"Do you really want to know what is wrong with me then!" Yui was telling her with ready to tell Momo

"Yes, what is bothering you?" Asked Momo.

"All my life, I grew up with boys that didn't care about anything or anyone but themselves and didn't give a damn about the rules. Wherever I went, I met boys who were crude, cruel, merciless and outright mean. The only boy that wasn't any of those attributes was my brother, but he's a pervert. But then I met Rito, and he seems to be the kindest boy I've ever met. But, there is something in me that's keeping me from getting closer to him as if my brain is telling me not to trust him due to all the mean boys I've met in the past," explained Yui.

"Then why not give him a chance to earn your trust and love besides Rito-kun is someone who has an honest heart." Momo was telling Yui with truthful tone and amazing smile

"I don't know," said Yui.

Yui, listen if you don't go out and take the chance then someone else will take it from you. Momo gives Yui words of encouragement and she starts walking away from her to think what she said

"Can I really get myself to be with Rito?" Asked Yui to herself.

Momo knew that Yui wouldn't be able to be with Rito on her own. She would have to help the two get together but do it in the shadows.

At the corner as Mea was hearing all of the news which was a great opportunity to get to know where Rito-senpai lives.

Later after school, Yui is seen at her locker, getting ready to go home. She then bends over to get her backpack, making us the readers to see up her skirt and sees that she was wearing purple panties over her bubble shaped butt. Her purple panties were a bit too small, as they only covered half of her butt, and was barely cover her pussy. Rito turns around the corner and sees Yui and her amazing butt, and his eyes focus on her pussy, which was barely being covered by her panties. Rito starts turning deep red but his head turns away because parts of himself wanted to take her but he remembers about being in school.

"Ah, heading home as well." Rito was asking Yui with a gentle tone.

Yui realized that Rito was behind him and could get a clear view of her butt and quickly faces Rito while blushing hard and covers her butt.

"DID YOU SEE MY BUTT?!"Shouted Yui while blushing hard and covering her butt.

"No, I didn't... I promise." Rito was telling her another lie and turns away as Yui was slowly coming over to him.

She glared at him, "You swear?" Glared Yui.

"I swear... I didn't see anything." Rito was telling her which he felt her breasts on his chest as his thoughts are "Damn they feel soft and big too... No wait I'm the hell am I saying?!"

"Okay, I'll take your word for it," said Yui.

"Oh... That's good so do you want to... walk home together?" Rito was asking Yui with kind tone and his cheeks turn bright red about how cute and much he wants to grab then slap her butt. Yet he was going to hold himself back.

"Walk... Home?" Asked Yui blushing hard.

Rito nods at her and Yui remembers how Momo's words were trying to gain his trust and love. They then start heading home.

Rito and Yui were quiet on their way back to home and his eyes were trying to stay focus on the street and not her bouncing breasts

Just then, it started to rain.

"Yui, come on... My house is closer here." Rito takes her hand with his own and taking her to his home.

"Why is it suddenly raining? The weather didn't say it was going to rain today!" Said Yui.

Rito and Yui arrive at his home, and they take off their shoes. Rito places a white towel for her shoulders with his words are "You can take a shower if you want to, Yui." His cheeks turn bright red because her white shirt was showing her light purple bra.

Yui looks down and sees that Rito was looking at her purple bra through her wet white shirt, and covers her bra while blushing.

"Hey, what do you think you're looking at?" Blushed Yui while covering her bra.

"Nowhere... I'm sorry." Rito was telling Yui and turns away as starts hearing giggles which Yui was kinda playing around because her shirt was wet

"Did I say something funny?" Asked Rito in a confused tone?

"No, it just... Some other boys would check me out or ask me about my bra size but your different and that's what I like about you." Yui was telling Rito and she was going to the bathroom to take a shower with his eyes looks down to sees her hips swaying little, and Rito follows Yui to the bathroom.

Yui enters the bathroom and closes the door, but it doesn't close all the way, and it opens itself halfway, allowing Rito to see her get naked. Yui then starts taking off her wet white shirt, revealing her purple bra. Then she takes off her wet socks, revealing her cute bare feet. Rito sees the bathroom door was halfway opened and decided to get a small peek to see Yui was taking her dark blue skirt off, he gets down on his knees and watches her strip. Her bubble shaped butt was his view and her light purple turned dark purple from being wet. Yui then takes off her bra, allowing her 38 D size wet breasts to bounce out. By the corner of her eye, Yui notices that the bathroom door was halfway open and that was watching her get naked. Yui smiled and said nothing, and did not directly look at Rito. Rito has not realized that Yui knew he was watching him. Next, Yui took a few steps back, and she bends over, having her butt nearly two inches away from touching his nose, and four inches away from his mouth, which made Rito blush hard. Yui then slowly started taking off her wet panties, revealing her wet bubble shaped butt and hairy pussy. Her bush of pubic hair was dripping wet due to the rain, and so was the pubic hair surrounding her pink pussy. However, her pussy itself was getting wet as her juices were leaking out due to getting horny. Rito could see everything, even her anus, which her butt opened up when she bent over. Her pussy also smelled amazing. Parts of him wanted to go and take Yui's first kiss which his lips form a warm smile. Rito then smells her pussy, which made Yui moan when she felt him breathing on her pussy.

"Rito... Umm is okay if we become together?" Yui was asking Rito with a gentle but nervous tone.

That's when Rito realized that Yui knew that he could see everything and gets back up. Yui then gets up, turns around and pushes breasts and nipples against his chest and wraps her arms around his neck, about to kiss him. Before Rito could say or do anything, Yui locked lips with Rito, shocking him.

"Holy shit, Yui is actually kissing me! I never thought I would see the day," said Rito in his thoughts.

Rito only needs a couple of minutes to register that Yui was kissing him which he places his hands around the waist to return the kiss.

Rito then pins Yui to the floor and the two start making out.

She starts to remove his shirt to take it off and starts enjoying the moment with his hand strokes her body warmly. She releases soft moans and his hands felt warm and smooth

Yui's body was cold and wet due to the rain.

Rito reaches up and kisses Yui's neck warmly and comfortable with his hand rubs though her body which she releases gasps of pleasure as his hands were warm and smooth. His hands then start rubbing her breasts and move them up and down. Yui moans and his hands were firm but warm as her nipples were becoming perky. Rito then licks his way to Yui's nipples and starts sucking on them while groping her butt.

"Ahhh... Rito-kun... More." Yui was moaning softly and she was enjoying the moment. Rito only needed a couple of minutes to register that Yui was kissing him which he places his hands around her waist to return the kiss. Rito then pins Yui to the floor and the two start making out. She starts to remove his shirt to take it off and starts enjoying the moment with his hand strokes her body warmly. She releases soft moans and his hands felt warm and smooth. Yui's body was cold and wet due to the rain. Rito reaches up and kisses Yui's neck warmly and comfortable with his hand rubs though her body which she releases gasps of pleasure as his hands were warm and smooth. His hands then start rubbing her breasts and move them up and down. Yui moans and his hands were firm but warm as her nipples were becoming perky. Rito then licks his way to Yui's nipples and starts sucking on them while groping her butt.

"Ahhh... Rito-kun... More." Yui was moaning softly and she was enjoying the moment.

After making Yui's nipples hard and wet, Rito began licking his way down to her belly. Rito then starts rubbing Yui's belly and licking her bellybutton. Yui giggles more and strokes his hair with her hand. Rito continued to lick her belly and bellybutton, making both of them nice and wet. She giggles and moans then she was stroking his hair softly. After making Yui's belly and bellybutton wet, he made to lick his way to her pussy. Rito then opens her legs wide open to look at her hairy pussy. He sees that she had a bush of black pubic hair over her cute pink pussy and pubic hair surrounding it, and that was dripping wet. When Rito opened Yui's legs wide open, he made her pussy to open up a bit, allowing him to see her insides, which her pussy was a bit wet. Rito then moved a bit closer to take a closer look at her pussy. Yui blushed hard when she saw that Rito was starring at her pussy since she has never allowed anybody boy to see her pussy before, let alone this close. She could also feel Rito breathing on her pussy, which made her moan, and Rito got to watch her pussy quiver and pucker, and getting wet, and watched her juices leak out of her pussy.

"You have a cute pussy, Yui," said Rito.

"Thank you... Rito-kun... Please bring more shameless with me." Yui made the request for Rito to follow as his head nods and begins traveling towards her wet pussy. He begins licking her pussy warmly and deeply with his hands rubs her thighs were warm and comfortable. This made Yui moan. His tongue rubs her pussy up then down as Yui moans loudly as Rito's tongue was warm and smooth on her pussy

"Thank you... Rito-kun... Please bring more shameless with me." Yui made the request for Rito to follow as his head nods and begins traveling towards her wet pussy.

He begins licking her pussy warmly and deeply with his hands rubs her thighs were warm and comfortable, this would make Yui moan. His tongue rubs her pussy up then down as Yui moans loudly as Rito's tongue was warm and smooth on her pussy. Rito loved the taste of Yui's pussy, and couldn't get enough of it. His hands found her big breasts and give them a squeeze to licks her pussy more and hard.

"Oh, Rito-kun!" Moaned Yui.

Yui felt something was going to come out of her body soon. She felt her thighs tightening up as if she really needed to use the bathroom. Rito keeps licking her pussy more which he knew what was going to happen next

"Rito, I feel that something is about to come out of me!" Moaned Yui.

"Yui... You're about to come soon." Rito licks her pussy one last time and rubs her clit.

Rito continued to rub her clit and lick her pussy, driving her crazy.

Yui squeezes her breasts together, she lets out a loud moan felt her juices spraying on Rito's face. Rito drank Yui's juices and strokes her bush of pubic hair.

"Damn, you taste good, Yui," said Rito.

"I do?" Yui was didn't know why guys like to drink that kind of things as Rito kisses her again but follow her instructs to stroking his dent

Rito then stood up and showed Yui his dent inside his pants. Yui begins pulling his boxer down to show his dick to her and her tongue licks his length warmly and smoothly up then down. This made Rito gasp in pleasure. Yui didn't know if she was doing this right or not but she keeps licking his length. More with her long black hair reveals her bubble shaped butt to him. Rito knew this was Yui's first time, and decide to go easy on her. Yui was enjoying by licking and starts sucks his tip deeply then starts going inside of her mouth. Yui's mouth was nice and warm, and so was her mouth. His hands stroke her backside and her hair were smooth. Which he was enjoying the pleasure as his eyes find her butt in amazing shape. He then starts rubbing her butt. Yui giggles slightly but she keeps sucking his dick more onto her mouth. Yui was starting to get better at sucking on his dick. But it was her first time as she was stroking his length while she sucks on it more. It wasn't long until Rito's thighs began to tighten up.

"Yui... I'm about to come." Rito was telling her.

Yui giggled and continues to suck on his dick more. Rito shoots his white come inside of her mouth which it was sweet but sour too for her to taste. Yui couldn't tell if she liked the taste or not.

"I'm sorry, Yui-chan." Rito was telling her with nervous tone if she didn't like it or not

Yui then pulls out, gets up and kisses Rito again which it was surprising to see she wanted to continue the pleasure more. While they were kissing, Rito spreads her butts and uses his index finger to rub her anus, which makes her moan loudly as her anal felt been pleasured. Rito then pulls away from the kiss.

"We should probably have a shower before we catch a cold," smiled Rito as he rubbed Yui's anus.

"Yes let's go then." Yui takes his hand which she was leading them to shower part if bathroom. Yui bends over to turn on the water, teasing Rito, and Rito slaps her butt, which she moaned when she felt her butt getting spanked.

"Sorry... Did that feel good, naughty kitty." Rito was calling her a new nickname

"Yes it did," meowed Yui.

Rito slaps her butt again and rubs her backside gently with his hand. She starts rubbing his dick against her pussy. Rito then starts teasing Yui by rubbing her pussy with his dick. He put his headpiece in and took it out. Yui moans loudly as her hands grab the towel tightly and her pussy felt widen by Rito's dick.

"Rito-kun, the water is warm enough for us to enter," moaned Yui.

Rito pulls out and places Yui in front of him which his dick pushes inside of her pussy deep and slow. His hands grab her butt underneath the water as her lips releases moan.

Yui was warm, wet, and tight inside, much tighter than Lala and Momo, or Yami. Yui moans loudly as Rito wraps his hands around her waist then starts pushing it inside of her body deep and warm.

"Rito-kun, I love you!" Said Yui finally admitting her love for Rito.

"Yui-chan... I love you too." Rito confesses back to Yui and kisses her again then places her top of his dick to ride him.

Rito never thought he would be having sex with Yui, let alone have sex with her in the shower. Having sex with a girl was every man's dream. Today was a good day. Sure it started out rough, but the reward was great. Yui moans loudly as she was bouncing up then down of his hard dick with her big breasts were jumping in front of him. Rito gets up to change their position for the last one, and be changed to doggy style. Rito puts Yui in the doggy style and enters her pussy with his dick, and he starts thrusting his hips as fast as he can. Yui moans loudly as her breasts were bouncing wildly but she was enjoying the pleasure, yet she wanted more. Rito then opened Yui's butt and began rubbing her anus.

Yui screams of pleasure as she says "Rito-kun... Ahhh I have been a naughty kitty!"

"Yes you have," said Rito as he spanked Yui's butt and continued to thrust her.

Yui moans more and loudly as she grabs the rug tightly as she says "Rito-kun... The feeling is back... I'm going to come soon!"

This only made Rito go faster. Yui's eyes extend of surprised as her juices are released again and Rito does the same thing too. He ended up cumming inside of her. Someone was watching them from the window which it was Mea who got turned on by their moments but she had to hide from her master. After they both came, Yui was resting her head on Rito's chest, catching her breath. Rito stroking her hair comfortably.

Just then, Lala, and Mikan return from shopping.

"Hey, what about me?" Asked Nana, trying to climb out of her hole prison.

The narrator quickly pushes Nana back to her hole prison, "ONLY Lala and Mikan, not Nana because she died in the previous chapter."

"No, I didn't, you..."

"SHUT THE FUCK UP, YOU STUPID BITCH! YOU'RE SO FUCKING ANNOYING! YOU STAY UN YOUR PRISON AND KEEP QUIET!" Screamed the narrator.

Anyways, after I finished shoving Nana back to her prison under the ground, Mikan and Lala return home.

"Rito, we're home! Said Lala cheerfully.

Rito and Yui becomes nervous and shaking with fear for Mikan found out what they have been doing together

"Rito?! Yui?!" Said Mikan in a shocked and angry tone.

Rito and Yui has to lot of explaining to do yet Lala puts a little device to put Mikan to sleep which she gives thumbs up to them

"Thanks, Lala," said Rito.

"So does that mean Yui is your new girlfriend too?" Lala was asking them, both Rito and Yui nod.

Lala picks Mikan up and takes her to her room. She takes the device and Mikan wakes up to sees Lala smiling at her with her words are "Lala... What happened the last thing I remember is coming home with you... And that's it."

"You ended up tripping on the step, knocking yourself out," said Lala.

"I see... Are you teasing me right now, Lala?" Mikan responds back to her and sees her shirt shows a great view of her cleavage.

Lala looks down and sees that Mikan can see a great deal of her cleavage. She back away and covers her breasts.

"Oh, sorry about that, I didn't know you could see them," blushed Lala.

"No your fine." Mikan gets up and kisses Lala this time as her hand takes hold of her big breasts with hands.

"Mikan, you should rest after what happened to you," moaned Lala.

"Well, then I'm not going to rest until I release this overwhelming heat inside of me." Mikan starts pulling Lala's shirt down to starts kissing then licks her breasts for she wasn't wearing a bra.

Mikan then takes pulls Lala's shirt all the way off and starts licking and sucking on her nipples. Lala strokes Mikan's hair as she takes her bun off then Lala begins pulling Mikan's shirt upwards to take it off. When Mikan's shirt was taken off, it was revealed that she was wearing a light green bra.

"Oh, Lala..." Lala lays Mikan down on her bed then starts unclipping her bra then starts licking and sucks her hard nipples.

Lala noticed that Mikan's small breasts have gotten bigger since she last saw them.

"Wow... They have gotten slightly bigger and nice." Lala licks around her perk nipples of Mikan's breasts.

After making her nipples hard, Lala began licking her way down to her soft belly. Mikan moans and giggles of loving Lala receiving the pleasure. After making her nipples hard, Lala began licking her way down to her soft belly, which made Mikan. Soon Lala licked her way down to Mikan's four side diamond shape bellybutton. This made Mikan giggle and moan, enjoying the pleasure she was receiving. Lala then began rubbing her soft belly and kissing her bellybutton. Mikan moans slightly and giggles a lot more. Lala then unzips Mikan's skirt to reveals her light green panties, which were getting wet by pleasure. Lala then takes off Mikan's panties, now making her naked. "Oh, Lala..." Mikan shows her tight pussy for Lala to have.

"You have such a cute pussy, Mikan," said Lala.

"Thank you and it's all yours." Mikan was telling Lala with a gentle tone.

Lala smiled and started licking her pussy. Mikan moans as she enjoys the pleasure and strokes Lala's long pink hair which she was enjoying it. Lala then starts licking her clit.

"Give more, Lala... Ahh" Mikan moans and makes the request for Lala

Lala then started licking Mikan's clit faster.

Mikan grabs the bed sheets tightly as Lala licks her clit which her breasts bounce.

"Oh my God, Lala!" Moaned Mikan.

Lala places two fingers then finds her entrance to starts fingering her pussy hard and deep awhile licks her clit more. This made Mikan scream in pleasure. Lala was enjoying as she keeps fingering her pussy and licks her clit. This was making Mikan go crazy, and her pussy getting wetter.

I'm about to cum soon!" Mikan was moaning loudly

Mikan then let out a loud moan and came. After Mikan reached her climax, she fainted.

"Ohh, I guess I went too hard with her." Lala was as telling herself

She then tucked her in her bed, and sneaked to Rito's room, still wearing nothing but her panties. She sees that Yui was sleeping which Rito was still up for her.

"Oh, Yui is spending the night tonight?"Asked Lala.

"Yes she is and I hope you don't mind." Rito was looking at Yui which he turns his head to sees Lala was naked now. Her pussy was wet and ready for him in doggy style

"I guess you're horny too, huh?" Asked Rito spanking her butt.

"Yes, I want you right now too." Lala was swinging her butt for him

Rito then gets up on his knees and shoves his dick inside Lala's pussy. Lala was going to loan but she does it silently for she didn't want to wake Yui up. Rito then spanks Lala and starts thrusting his hips. Lala moans silently as turns to see Rito was going all out on her pussy Rito then grabs Lala's breasts and moves them up and down.

"Oh, so good!" Lala was telling her boyfriend.

Rito then picked Lala up and had her be in a sitting down reverse cowgirl position. Lala starts bouncing on his dick more and deeper which her breasts bounce up then down.

"You like that?" Asked Rito.

"Yes, I want more?" Lala was telling her boyfriend and she was loving the movement

Rito then went faster. Lala was going to scream but she keeps her lips sealed for she didn't want to wake Yui up. Soon Lala's thighs began to tighten up.

"Sweetie... I'm about to cum soon!" Lala was telling her boyfriend

This makes Rito go faster. Lala moans loudly but covering her lips with her hand as her juices releases on his dick. When Rito felt Lala cum, he came too inside of her. Rito picks Lala up and places her at his right side with Yui took his left side

"I guess I have four girlfriends," said Rito catching his breath.

Lala agreed and they both went to sleep.

 **To Be Continued...**


	13. Episode Thirteen

_**Episode Thirteen – New Lover**_

 _ **Here's the next chapter for Another Road!**_

 _ **I'm very sorry for not updating this chapter for while!**_

 _ **I want to say thank you for Xyaqom for helping me with this chapter and putting the final touches to making the chapter look good shape.**_

 _ **Special thank you goes to everyone who has been reading my stories!**_

 _ **Warning – Sexual content will make appearance inside of the story.**_

 _ **Enjoy the Story:**_

Rito begins waking up to sees Yui was pushing her breasts onto his right arm then turns to sees Lala had her breasts onto his left arm. His cheeks turn bright red because he had four girlfriends now and he didn't know what to say it at all. He looked around but didn't see Momo anywhere. Just then, he felt someone stroking his dick under the covers. Rito releases his arms without waking his girlfriend up then sheets off to see who was giving him pleasure. And it was none other than Momo, stroking his dick like there was no tomorrow, making it hard.

"Momo?!" Asked Rito blushes.

"Good morning Rito-san, did you sleep well?" Asked Momo as she began licking Rito's hard dick.

"Yes, I did but are you always going to do this?" Rito was confused at her actions for it.

"Do what?" Asked Momo.

"Lick my dick every morning?" Rito was asking her.

"Oh, come on, it's not like you don't like it," said Momo licking his length.

"True," admitting Rito.

Rito strokes Momo's hair comfortable and smiling at her. She then began sucking on his dick. This makes Rito gasps of the pleasure and keeps stroking her hair soft.

"Damn, if I were to tell this to any of the guys, they wouldn't believe me," said Rito in his thoughts.

Rito turns to sees Lala and Yui were starting to get up from their dreams

"Morning Rito," smiled Lala.

"Morning Lala," Rito responds back to his first girlfriend.

Lala then looks down and sees that Momo was sucking on Rito's dick.

"Hey, no fair, I wanted to give Rito a morning blowjob," pouted Lala.

Momo then pulls out, "You snooze you lose," said Momo, and went back into sucking on Rito's dick.

Rito turns to sees his new girlfriend been Yui but she was smiling at him. She says "Been shameless early in the morning?"

"This wasn't my idea," blushed Rito.

Yui shows a new side and starts giggling as she was smiling at her boyfriend. She leans in and kisses him. While they kiss, Rito grabs her breasts and starts moving them around, which makes her moan. Lala then joins with Momo and they both lick Rito's dick together. Rito was feeling amazing as his hands felt Yui's butt warmly.

"Damn, the sister blowjob?! If this keeps up, I'll lose my mind," said Rito in his thoughts.

Yui joins the fun of licking his headpiece of Rito

"Now Yui is joining in?! I'm going to lose my mind at this rate!" Said Rito in his thoughts.

Rito wonders how it would feel if Yami joins in the fun, but his mind went back to when Mea was going to kiss him. Yet he didn't know what was she after?

While Yui was licking Rito's dick, she went into a sixty-nine position, having her butt in pussy on his face. Rito then spanked her butt and spread it as far as he could. Rito starts kissing and licks her pussy comfortable as his hand keeps rubbing her butt. This would make her moan.

"Rito... It's almost time to get up." Mikan was telling Rito from downstairs

"Oh shit," said Rito.

Mikan goes upstairs and starts knocking on his bedroom door as his answer been "Okay I'll being right down."

"Okay, just so you know, you have to be out the door in ten minutes," said Mikan.

"You got it." Rito was telling Mikan and looks down at his girlfriends with a sad expression which he leaves the house for Mikan to clean up.

"Don't worry, we'll continue this later," whispered Rito to the girls.

Momo, Lala and Yui nod at Rito which his lips form a warm smile. They then start getting dressed, with the girls teasing Rito with their butts. Rito was blushing but he remembers they are his girlfriends as his head shakes a little.

"No is going to believe that this was his life now."

Momo then began stroking his dick some more, making him harder.

"Momo, please, we don't have time," said Rito.

"But you don't want to go downstairs with a hard-on do you, you might scare Mikan," said Momo and began sucking on his dick.

Rito was rubbing Momo's backside and gets an idea. He pushes her down onto the bed and has her be in the doggy style. He then shoves his dick inside her wet pussy and began thrusting his hips while groping her butt. Momo moans loudly as her hands grab the bed sheets tightly as she was enjoying the feeling of his dick inside of her pussy. While groping her butt, Rito began rubbing her anus.

Momo was going to scream but she bites the blankets tightly

This made Rito pick up the pace with his thrusting and rub her anus faster. Momo was going to come on his dick as she says "Rito-kin...

"I'm about to cum soon!" She was loving every minute of his thrusting. Rito then began spanking her butt like a drum.

"Oh, you love my butt don't you, Rito- Kun." Momo responses back to him

"What can I say, you have an awesome ass," said Rito as he spanks her butt.

"Yes, and it's all for you." Momo was telling him with a gentle voice.

Rito began picking the pace. Soon Momo buried her face on one of the pillows and let out a scream of pleasure and came on Rito's dick. Rito shoots his cum inside of her body which Deviluke has a low pregnant rate. After Momo came, she began catching her breath. Rito hugs Momo warmly as she was surprised by the hug, but she was enjoying the hug.

"Thank Rito-kun," said Momo.

"No... Thank you, Momo and I love you." Rito tells Momo with a soft tone and she was smiling at him. They then kiss.

"Rito! I'm telling you to get out of the house right now! Only you can go!" Mikan goes upstairs before she opens the door which Rito and Momo were playing a video game

Mikan was confused when she saw this, "What's up, Mikan?" Rito was asking her with a gentle tone in which they were hiding the fact they are having sex just a few minutes ago.

"What are you two doing?" Asked Mikan has her left eye twitches.

"We are just playing a game together." Rito was telling her with gentle tone and smiles

"While you're supposed to get ready for school?!" Asked Mikan, trying to keep her in a rage in check.

Rito nods at Mikan and gets ready for school then smiles at her. Puts their school's clothes when Mikan took out. Afterward, Rito and the girls head over to the school. Rito felt someone was watching him which his head turns to see who it was. And to his surprise, it was Mea.

"Mea... Is something wrong?" Rito was asking her which Mea was depressed or lost because Master Nemesis has disappeared

"Oh, um... I was just in inner thought," said Mea.

Mea was surprised by Rito took her hands as his lips form a warm smile as he says "If you ever you want to talk I'll being there as a friend or something else." He pulls away and Mea looks down to sees Rito wrote his number for his phone.

Mea was surprised to see his number. Rito could tell that Mea was lost or depressed about something which he didn't want to see her sad

But there was no time for that, as they were already running later for school. Rito and his girlfriends barely made it and Mea just got there when the school bell rings. He turns to remembers today was pool day for everyone as his cheeks turn bright red about seen his girls and Mea in a school swimsuit. He wished that he could be there and watch them, but he had a different class to go around the time.

"Rito Yuuki... Since one of our safeguards had an important meeting to go today, you can watch over the girls and make sure they don't get in trouble," said the teacher, Rito was surprised by the request and nods at him.

"Wow, really?" Asked Rito getting excited.

The teacher nods, which Mea heard about the news as she smiles about it. She wonders if the school doesn't mind, she makes changes to her school swimsuit.

"Why does he always get to be with the girls?" Asked one of the male students.

"Because I can trust Mr. Yuuki to do the right thing and pay attention to the girls," the Teacher responds back to students.

Rito then ran to get ready. Rito puts a dark blue shirt on and swimming trunks on which black belt for anybody who might need help.

Meanwhile, in a secret room, Mea was making changes to her swimsuit, which she wanted to please her Rito-senpai. She designed her suit the showoff more of her breasts in her belly. She also searches made it have it show off more of her butt.

At the swimming pool, the girls were nervous at first, for the boy who was going to join them. But they calm down since it was Rito Yuuki with his nods at them to have fun and free day today

"Rito-senpai?" Asked one of Rito's girls.

Rito turns to see who it was, and his cheeks turn bright red because her cleavage had a great view to see.

"Mea?!"Asked Rito in a blushing state.

"What's wrong, Rito-senpai?" Mea giggles at Rito which her breasts were bouncing too when she moved too

Rito starts checking Mea out. She pretty much turned her swimsuit into a bikini. The swimsuit showed off a lot of her cleavage, right where her breasts looked like they were going to pop out any minute. She also had a nice soft belly with a teardrop-shaped bellybutton. Rito covers then go behind her the check out her butt and sees that the bottoms were barely covering her butt. He sees that the bottoms only covered the bottom half of the front and did not cover her butt cheeks at all. Mea giggled and blushed when Rito was checking her out. "What on earth did you do to your swimsuit?" Asked Rito looking inside Mea's bottoms to see her nice round butt.

"I made some changes to it... Why don't you like it?" Mea was asking her with a gentle tone which she was smiling at him "Actually I do," he then got down on his knees and began to gently rub her bellybutton, making her giggle, "But I don't think the teachers would like to see what you did to it," said Rito as he kissed her bellybutton. Mea giggles at Rito and strokes his hair comfortable which she was going to take his hand then lead them to the locker room for them to being alone.

Rito then looked inside her bottoms from the front and sees her hairy pussy. He then began to lick her bellybutton while slowly pulling down her bikini bottoms.

"Do you want to go somewhere more private so you can touch me more?" Giggles Mea.

Rito nods and sees the girls were safe. They were playing around with each other and Mea starts leading the way as his eyes were watching her butt swings a little. Once they get to the locker room and lock the doors, Rito starts feeling Mea up and kissing her neck. Mea moans slightly as she was enjoying the feeling and leans forward then kisses him on the lips been her first time. As they kiss, Rito took off her bikini bra, making her breasts to bounce. He then began feeling them and move them up and down. Mea moans slightly as she is enjoying his touch which she wasn't going to take his soul away as Master Nemesis does. She was going to enjoy this moment with Rito. With one hand, Rito when inside her bottoms and started rubbing her butt. On the other hand, he began to rub her belly and bellybutton, then he began to suck on her hard-pink nipples. Mea moans loud as she starts pulling his shift upwards to take it off and strokes his hair. She also giggled when Rito was rubbing her bellybutton.

"Senpai... I... I felt lost and I was thinking about playing around with you to make me feel better but now I'm starting to enjoy it." Mea responds back to him with a gentle tone and her bottoms slide off, revealing her unshaved pussy. Rito then got down on his knees and began stroking her bush of pubic hair.

Mea moans loudly again as he felt him breathing on her pussy, this made Rito chuckle as he watched her pussy get wetter again. For another few more minutes, Rito continued to stroke Mea's bush of pubic hair and stare and breath on her pussy, making her moan loudly. He loved hearing Mea moan and her pussy getting wet. Mea's pussy was so wet now that the pubic hair that surrounded her pussy was also wet by her juices. It was a sight to behold.

At this point, her juices were following out of her as if it was like a waterfall. Mea was now going crazy as her thighs were starting to tighten again. Knowing that Mea was going to cum, his breathing became more aggressive. This made Mea's body to jerk around, making her breasts bounce all over the place. Rito couldn't help but chuckle at the site.

RITO-SENPAI! I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE! I'M GOING TO CUM!" Moaned Mea.

Rito smiled behind her bush of pubic and continued to breathe on her pussy and wait for her to cum.

Rito then pulls out and rubs her thighs, "Go ahead, Mea. I want to see you cum.

Soon, Mea let out a loud moan and came all over Rito's face, which her juices tasted sweet.

"Wow, Mea, you tasted sweet. Now that I had the appetizer, its time for me to have the main course. Meaning," He places his nose on her pubic hair, "I am going to eat your pussy until you cum again.

Rito then started licking Mea's pussy and started feeling her belly. Rito then used his thumbs to open her pussy up to look at her insides, which made Mea blush red. Rito smiled behind Mea's bush of pubic hair and used his index fingers to rub Mea's clit, making her moan loudly. Rito continued to rub Mea's clit while keeping her pussy open, watching her pussy get wet all while Mea was moaning. Rito loved the sound of Mea's moans and continued to rub her clit. Mea was moaning like crazy due to Rito's skills. Rito began rubbing Mea's clit faster, which made her moan louder and her breasts to jiggle, which made him smile. Rito then stopped rubbing Mea's clit and began playing with her pubic hair while staring at her pussy. He saw how wet her pussy was. Her pussy was so wet that it was quivering like there was no tomorrow, her juices were pouring out of her pussy as if it was a waterfall, the pubic hair that was surrounding her pussy was trenched do to her juices. Mea looked at Rito and saw how he was playing with her pubic hair while staring at her wet pussy.

Rito then began smelling her pussy, which she felt him breathing on it, which made her moan. Rito loved the smell that Mea's pussy was letting out, it smelled sweet. Rito then began feeling her soft, smooth belly again, and rubbed her bellybutton and kissed it and licked it too. He then used his thumbs to open up her pussy and used his index fingers to rub her clit, this made Mea go crazy and moan loudly. Rito then began to suck on Mea's nipples, making her moans out loud. Rito then started to suck on Mea's nipples, making her moans out loud. Rito then began to lick his way down to her belly, where he would feel, and lick it, even licking her bellybutton while also feeling her thick, smooth thighs, this made Mea moan. After licking her belly and bellybutton for a few minutes, he looks at Mea while still feeling her belly with one hand and feeling her right thigh with the other. Rito began kissing his way down to Mea's hairy pussy. He then began to feel her legs and feet. While feeling Mea's legs and her feet, he then started moving his tongue down to her pussy hair. Rito liked the smell of Mea's crotch and would even lick it a bit and play with it. Rito then started playing with it using his fingers, he opened her pussy, and with his middle finger, he would rub her cum, and use the rest of his fingers to play with her pussy, this made Mea moan. Rito noticed how wet Mea's pussy was, so he decided to lick it all while playing with her clit, this made Mea moan loudly. Wives of pleasure were floating in Mea's body, and it was too good for her to hold in her moans. The more Rito rubbed Mea's clit, the more she moaned, and the more she moaned, the more her pussy got wet, and the more her pussy got wet, the more Rito licked it, her pussy was so yet, that her pubic hair that was surrounding her pussy was getting wet too. Mea was now going crazy, she has never felt this good before, she could feel her insides and thighs getting tighter, and she felt that she needed to use the bathroom.

Mea began moaning like crazy when she felt Rito licking her pussy. He then swirls his tongue around her pussy while also using his fingers to rub her clit. This feeling made Mea's body to jerk around, making her breasts to bounce and jiggle and her pussy to get really wet. Rito smiles behind Mea's bush of pubic hair and continues to lick Mea's pussy. He continued to rub her clit and opened her pussy up and began licking her insides. Rito begins licking her wet pussy again and starts rubbing her butt together. Mea was moaning like crazy, and Rito began rubbing her clit again.

Rito then put his tongue on Mea's pussy, and slid it inside of her, inside the vaginal opening. Because her pussy was yet, his tongue fits in like a glove. Once he put his tongue inside of her, he began to move his tongue around, licking all over her insides, this made Mea moan loud. He then rested his nose on her pubic hair again and began to feel and breast and play with her hard nipples. Mea was going crazier than before. Her body kept twitching due to the extreme pleasure that she was receiving. However, no matter how many times Mea twitched, Rito kept his tongue in at all times and continued to lick her insides. It didn't take long for her to feel her thighs to tightening up. Rito took his hands, and opened up her pussy, licked it all over. He then began fingering her pussy while sucking on her clit, adding more pleasure to her, making Mea moan loudly. Rito then stopped fingering Mea's pussy, placed his nose on her pubic hair again, and began licking her pussy again. At this point, Mea couldn't take it anymore.

"I'm... ***gasp*** going... ***gasp*** to cum! I'm CUUUUUMMMMMMIIIIIIINNNNNNNGGGG!

Rito smiled behind Mea's bush of pubic hair and kept licking her pussy and increased the speed that he licked her. Mea's thighs tightened even more, unable to hold it in anymore. Soon Mea let out a loud moan, reaching her limit, Mea couldn't take it anymore, and she came all over Rito's face. Rito then drank up all of Mea's juices.

Rito then pulls away slightly and rubs her clit, "Damn, you taste good."

Rito then put his nose on Mea's pubic hair again and began licking her pussy again.

With his index finger from his left hand, he opened Mea up to lick inside of her, Mea started moaning a little louder once he started licking inside of her. With his index finger from his right hand, Rito began to rub inside Mea's pussy, making her more yet and more even more slightly louder, but with his middle finger, however, that's when things started to get intense. With his middle finger from his right hand, Rito began to rub Mea clit, giving a huge jolt into Mea's body and making her moan even more. Rito continued to rub Mea's clit while using his right-hand index finger to rub her pussy and licking it, this drove Mea crazy. With her clit being rubbed, and her pussy being licked, Mea was going crazy, she was moaning very loudly, and her body kept twitching all over the place, the more her body twitched, the more her breasts jiggled. Rito noticed this and took both of his hands and placed them on her breasts and began to massage them, then he put his tongue all the way inside of her pussy, and resting his nose on her pubic hair, this made Mea moan very loud. Mea continued to moan and get wetter. Mea's thighs began getting tighter. Rito continued to lick Mea's pussy and watched it get wetter, and at this point, her juices were leaking out of her pussy. At this point, Mea's thighs were at it's tightest, and she was about to reach her climax. That's when Mea realized that this exact moment happened in her dream earlier this morning.

"SENPAI! I CAN'T TAKE ANYMORE! I'M GOING TO CUM AGAIN!" Screamed Mea.

Rito stops licking her pussy but keeps rubbing her clit while spreading her pussy using his thumbs. Soon, Mea let out one last moan and came all over Rito's face. Rito licks the juices from his face and from her pussy with a gentle smile. He then stands up and shows Mea the dent inside his bathing shorts.

"Now it's my turn to feel good," said Rito.

Mea giggles and pulls down Rito's bathing shorts to reveal his hard dick. She grabs hold of his dick and strokes, making it harder. Next, she starts swirling her tongue all his dick and starts sucking on it. Mea didn't know why, but for some reason, his dick had an addictive taste, and sucking on it brought her comfort.

"Keep going," grunted Rito.

Rito strokes her hair comfortable and he wanted to feel more with her mouth was wet and warm. Mea began going faster. He grunts more of the feeling of her mouth and tongue as he can't hold it. Mea then began picking up the pace, wanting him to cum. Rito's thighs began to tighten up, meaning he was going to cum soon.

"I'm cumming!" Said Rito.

He came inside her mouth.

"That was tasty senpai," said Mea.

 ** _A Few Minutes Ago:_**

Out in the pool where the girls were, Lala was wondering where that sound comes from.

"What was that?" Asked Lala.

"Who knows but you have grown a bit, Lala." Risa was rubbing Lala's breasts together

"Hey," Moaned Lala.

Mio then gets down on her knees and rubs her thighs. was starting to feel turned on but she didn't know right now was a good time or not. Risa then pulled Lala's swimsuit down to make her breasts bounce out. She then grabbed them and began moving them around. Lala moans slightly as she was going to push Risa and Mio but their advances were hard to ignore. Risa and Mio take Lala to a private area which was the locker room where Rito and Mea were, but on the other side. Risa and Mio took Lala's swimsuit off, and they began licking and sucking on Lala's hard nipples. Mio then opened Lala's legs wide open and sees that she was beginning to grow pubic hair. Lala moans more and Risa turns her head to kisses her on the lips while she keeps rubbing her breasts together. Risa then starts sucking on Lala's hard pink nipples and Mio licks at Lala's pussy. Lala moans loudly but she was starting to enjoy it which she rubs Risa's breasts together. Mio was liking the taste of Lala's pussy, it tasted sweet.

"Risa and Mio... This feels amazing!" Lala was telling them

Mio smiles behind Lala's bush of pubic hair and starts sucking on her clit.

Lala moans loudly as she turns her head and kisses Risa on her lips then starts removing her swimsuit. Risa stood up to help Lala take off her swimsuit. Mio licks Lala's pussy and starts fingering her pussy more than her swimsuit starts coming off.

"I'm going to cum!" Moaned Lala.

Mio keeps going on with her fingers. Soon Lala let out a loud moan and came all over Moo's face.

"Wow... Lala's juices taste sweet!" Mio was telling Risa with gentle a voice.

"Oh really," said Risa as her bathing suit came off, revealing her naked body, and Lala and Mio see her hairy pussy.

Lala looks at Mio if she had the same idea she has, which Mio nods. Lala and Mio begin kissing and licks Risa's hard pink nipples. Which makes Risa moan.

 ** _Meanwhile_**

Rito lays Mea on a wooden bench in which his dick rubs her pussy.

"Are you ready Mea?" Asked Rito.

"Yes, I am," Mea responds back to Rito and she wanted to please him.

He then began to tease Mea by rubbing dick on her pussy.

Mea moans slightly but her pussy was wet as her hands grab the wooden bench tightly.

Rito smiles at Mea for teasing her as he thrusts his dick into her pussy deep and fast. Because Mea's pussy was so wet, it was extremely easy for Rito to slide his dick in, and he put it in as far as he could, right where their pubic hair was touching the other. When Rito went all the way in. He started rubbing her pussy against his headpiece. Then he put it his headpiece fully in her pussy. Then he took it out, then he put his dick in halfway and when his headpiece touched her hymen, he went all the way in, breaking her hymen and taking her virginity. Mea was going to scream loudly as Rito covers her lips by kissing her again. Mea accepted the kiss and started kissing him back. Mea was enjoying the feeling as Rito releases from the kiss as his hands grab her breasts the start thrusting more into her. He started off slowly, knowing that this was her first time.

"Rito-kun... I really like you and I want more" Mea gives him the request as her breasts bounce slightly which she was enjoying the feeling of his dick inside of her.

Rito nods and starts picking up the pace.

Mea moans loudly again as their position changes for Rito laying down on the wooden bench which she rides him. She then started picking up the pace. Rito sees her breasts bouncing up then down in front of him, so he grabs her breasts and moves them around.

Mea moans loudly as she keeps riding him as she was enjoying it

"Rito-kun, I love you!" Moaned Mea.

"I... I love you too." Rito confesses to Mea and puts her in doggie then starts pounding her warmly and deeply.

Rito then kisses Mea while he grabs her butt and spreads it.

Mea kisses him back which she wanted more. Rito then began rubbing her anus while thrusting her pussy. Mea moans loud more and starts enjoying it. As Rito kept trusting and rub her anus, both his and Mea's thighs began to tighten up.

"Cumming... I'm cumming!" Mea was telling him,

"Same here," said Rito.

Mea and Rito moan loudly as they cum together.

Meanwhile, Lala, Risa, and Mio, who are all naked now, heard Mea and Rito moan from the other side of the locker room.

"I wonder who is making all of that noise?" Mio was asking them.

"Let's go check," said Risa.

Rito lays Mea down to rest and felt like someone was watching him. The three girls walked to the other side of the locker room and saw Rito and Mea, both naked.

"Well, well, well, look what we got here?" Asked Risa as she, Lala, and Mio standing in front of Rito naked.

"Lala, Risa, Mio?! What are you three doing here?!" Asked Rito, blushing hard due to being embarrassed and seeing the girls naked.

Rito had admitted Risa and Mio did have good looking bodies which her looks away as his words are "Um... Mea needs my help with something."

"What would have that been?" Asked Lala.

"Um... She wasn't feeling good at all." Rito was trying not to look at his girlfriend Lala, Risa, and Mio.

"Then why is she naked," asked Risa as she sat on Rito's lap and wraps her legs around his hips.

"I don't know and why are you sitting on my lap for." Rito was asking the question which Mio turns her head to kiss him as Lala walks over to have turn to kiss Rito next.

Rito was shocked at the number of kisses he was getting. Was he about to go another round with three hot girls?

"Girls, I appreciate the advances but I'm still tired after doing it with Mea," said Rito.

"Well, maybe next time we can have fun." Risa and Mio kisses Rito's cheeks softly

Rito began blushing hard just thinking about a foursome with the girls.

"No one will believe this is my life." Rito was telling himself and sees the girls were putting them on by teasing Rito.

 _ **To Be Continued…**_


	14. Episode Fourteen

**_Episode Fourteen – The First Meeting_**

 ** _Here's the new episode for Another Road!_**

 ** _First, I want to say I'm very sorry for not updating this story for good while, which I'm not going to do that again. I will try my best to update every story in my profile!_**

 ** _Second, Thank you goes to Xyaqom for helping me to put this chapter together and I nearly forget to tell him this, but I want to talk with him about making Season II for this story. Yet I haven't found time to talk with him about it._**

 ** _Third, Thank you goes to everyone whose been reading my stories and please enjoy the new and waiting chapter._**

 ** _Enjoy the Story:_**

Rito was helping Lala with her kimono with a warm smile at his home, which he was tickling her a little for fun.

"Rito, that tickles," said Lala.

"Apologies... but you look so cute in it, Lala," Rito responds to his girlfriend.

"Thank you," they then kiss, but their hormones quickly get the better of them, and they start making out.

Rito grabs her large breasts and pushes them together inside of her kimono. But they could do it once get they get home

"Oh my, what do we have here," said Mikan as she the Rito and Lala making out.

Rito pulls away and quickly as he says, "It's not it seems." Mikan was only smiling, for she knew Rito would have to choose either Lala or Haruna to be his girlfriend.

"Oh really, then why were you two making out?" Said Mikan with a teasing smile.

"Rito, it's okay. Besides, she was going to found out sooner or later," Lala was telling Mikan which Momo was calling for Rito to help her.

"Rito, can you please help me," said Momo.

"Coming Momo... Hey Lala and Mikan, how about you two go off without us." Rito was telling them, so he can see what was Momo up to.

"Are you sure?" Asked Lala.

"Yes, I'm sure," Rito responds to her and opens the bathroom door to reveals Momo was trying her best to put on her top. Her round breasts were out for him to see and shake his head, then enter the room to help her out.

"You need help, Momo?" Asked Rito.

"Yes, Rito," Momo responds to him and gets her top, but she couldn't tie the wrap around her waist

Rito was trying to tie up her wrap but was rubbing her bellybutton instead.

Momo giggles, and she was smiling at Rito with her words, are "Rito... I know that your getting turned on, but we need to go because everyone is waiting for us."

"Right, sorry, between you and Lala, both of you girls are so cute," said Rito.

Momo shows a gentle smile at Rito, and she places her head onto his chest of hugging him. They then kiss.

Rito and Momo left the house with her kimono were light pink, which they were holding hands.

"Hey, Momo, what is your mother like?" Rito wanted to get to know her and her family better.

"My mother?" Asked Momo.

Rito nods at her because he never heard about their mother.

"Mama is known as to be the nicest person in the universe, but sometimes has a bit of a mean streak, as she was shown a few times of bringing papa's massive ego down a peg or two," said Momo.

Rito thinks about how Momo and Lala could be like more like their mother as Nana takes after her father more than her mother. "Well, you don't have to worry about me besides I love you and everyone too," Rito confesses his feelings to her, which her cheeks turn deep red.

Of course, Momo has inherited her mother's flirtatious side, but she wasn't going to tell that to Rito.

Rito and Momo continues to Festival of Moon as he points at many stands to win rewards

"Wow, look at those amazing prizes," said Momo.

Rito laughs because he was having an amazing time and turns his head to sees a girl with long black hair with dark tips and golden slit eyes as she turns to looks at him then winks at him.

Rito blinks, and the girl is suddenly gone. Has he imagined her?

Shrugs his shoulders and begins playing the game to win a prize for Momo

Rito managed to win the balloon game with ease, allowing him to win a prize, the owner gave him a choice of what he wants his prize to be.

Rito chooses a furry wolf and gives it to Momo as a prize.

"Here you go, Momo," said Rito as he gave her the prize.

"Thank you, Rito," blushed Momo.

Rito nods and turns his head off, trying to find that mysterious girl, which Momo asks, "What's wrong?"

"Oh, I thought I saw someone," said Rito.

Rito and Momo take a turn in the corner, but Rito suddenly bumps into Yami, where he sees that they were in an embarrassing position. The awkward position that Rito had Yami in was The dragon oral sex position. When they got into this position, Rito unknowingly sat on his legs and slightly spread them apart. He made Yami lay down on his knees for her head and shoulders to be lying at the feet of Rito. He made her legs spread as wide as he can make her. This allowed Rito to get a good look at her pussy, but her white panties were covering it. Her sandals also flew off her feet, revealing her cute bare feet.

"You never cease to amaze me, Rito but can we do this when we aren't in public," Yami responds to her boyfriend with deep red appears on her cheeks.

"Oh shit!" He quickly gets off from her, "I'm so sorry, Yami," said Rito, blushing hard.

Yami gets up and kisses his cheek with whispering to him were, "I forgive you."

"Oh my Yami, forgiving a boy who did something perverted to you? That's out of character, even for you," said a voice that sounded like it came from a girl.

"You again... Who are you?" Rito was asking her which he was trying his best not to look at her cleavage

Just then, a black mist appears from Rito and the two girls.

"You want to know who I am? Then follow me," said the mist and started moving to a more private location.

"Momo and Yami... Let's play along, but go and get the others." Rito puts a small black earpiece inside of his right ear, which Yami gave it to him.

Yami nods with Momo says, "Just be careful." Rito starts walking towards where the girl went off to.

Rito followed the mist to an empty alleyway.

"This looks to be a good spot," said the mist.

"Who are you, and what do you want?" Asked Rito.

"Oh, you want to get right into it? No foreplay or teasing, fine, I'll reveal myself," said the mist.

The mist then began to form, and when the mist cleared, he saw that a girl was standing in front of him. The girl was a cute teenager with tan skin.

She was 5'3 feet tall and weighed 120 pounds. The girl herself had long black hair with red highlights and golden eyes with vertical silt pupils. Her breast size was an impressive 34D. She was only wearing a scanty black dress, that showed off a great deal of her cleavage, and only went down slightly below her hip, barely able to cover up her crotch, and only able to cover the upper half of her bubble shaped butt. And if we look up her dress, we see that she wasn't wearing any panties, and we see that she also had a small bush of pubic hair, and pubic hair surrounding it since she has never shaved down there. She also had amazing thick, soft, smooth thighs, thighs that could even rival Yami's thighs. When Rito saw this girl, his face turned dark red, and steam began coming out of his heading, seeing how cute she was, and how much skin she was showing, and seeing how her dress was barely covering her crotch area.

 _"Now isn't time to check her out, but something is off about her."_ Rito was telling himself to be careful around her.

"You can call me... Nemesis," she said.

"Nemesis... So why are you here?" Rito walks around her, which he wasn't going to fall for her tricks. She was impressed by his bravery.

But Rito wasn't expecting to trip on the part of the ground that was uneven from the rest of the ground, making him fall on her and grabbing her bare naked butt in the process.

"I'm very sorry." Rito was telling her

"Oh my, brave and bold," She then sits on his chest, allowing Rito to get a good look at her pussy, "I am beginning to know why both Yami and Mea have taken a liking to you," said Nemesis.

"Mea and Yami... How do you know about them, Nemesis?" Rito questions Nemesis, which was surprising her because he wasn't doing anything to her. He was also trying not to look or smell her pussy, which was difficult to do.

Nemesis begins searching though Saruyama memories about Rito, which she didn't understand him. She couldn't understand why Rito wasn't taking advantage of this moment. Her pussy was literally begging to be licked. Rito flips them over and pins her hands onto the ground as his words are. "How do you know them?" Asked Rito.

"Oh, the aggressive type too, I'm really beginning to like you," said Nemesis.

"Just answer the question!" Said Rito, starting to get sexually frustrated.

"Fine," Said Nemesis, and she uses her strength to flip them over to have herself in a sixty-nine position with her butt and pussy at his face while rubbing his crotch to make him hard. "We are weapons, created by the Bio Weapon company, but unlike Yami and Mea, I was created differently," said Nemesis as she pulled down his zipper and took out his hard dick.

"Nemesis... This isn't a good time for this," Rito was trying his best to hold it off.

"Come on, you know you want it," said Nemesis, _"Come on, Give in to your perverted desires so that I can take your soul,"_ said Nemesis in her thoughts, wanting to steal Rito's soul.

Nemesis then begins licking Rito's dick.

Parts of Rito wanted to lick her pussy and rub her butt like there was no tomorrow, which he felt like something was telling him to do it.

"Rito," shouted Mikan.

Mikan, Lala, Momo, and Yami all came into the scene and saw the position Rito was in.

"RITO?!" Asked Mikan, shocked to see Nemesis and Rito in a sixty-nine position.

"Oh, company..." said Rito.

Rito flips her over and zips his pants back up as his expression was firm, so Nemesis was starting to like him more and get turned on by it too.

"That's is starting to get out of hand," said Rito.

"Come now, you can't say you didn't enjoy that," She then sees Lala and Momo, "Oh, is that Momo and Lala, the daughters of Gid Deviluke?" Asked Nemesis.

"Yeah, that's us," said Lala.

"What about it?" Asked Momo.

"Tell me, which one of you thinks who tastes better than Nana," smiled Nemesis.

"Nana?" Asked Lala.

"What about Nana?" Asked Momo in an angry tone.

"You fools, have you ever notice that Nana hasn't been around these past several days?" Asked Nemesis.

"Now that she mentions it, we haven't seen or heard Nana for quite some time, she isn't even in her room when its time to wake up," said Mikan.

"And the teachers have been asking me where is Nana," said Momo.

This makes Nemesis laugh, "Oh my God, you guys just realized that Nana is now gone? Oh man, that's just too funny!" Laughed Nemesis.

"You fool, you think that you can just have her back by just making a trade? You don't get it. She's gone." Said Nemesis.

"What do you mean?" Asked Rito.

"Where is my little sister?!" Shouted Lala.

Nemesis lets out an evil smile, "Right here," she said, rubbing her belly.

That's when everyone's faces turned pale, knowing that Nemesis has eaten (Eaten her soul to be exact) Nana, and was now part of her.

Rito couldn't believe Nana was gone, and it was his fault for not looking after her. Yet he needs to focus on Nemesis and shows stoic expression, "I will find a way to bring everyone, and I will follow you to death, Nemesis if I have to do that." Nemesis was getting turned on more by Rito, which she was starting to wonder if she wants to take his soul at all or keep him to herself as her servant or pet.

"You... You bitch! How dare you... HOW DARE YOU!" Screamed Momo as her aura exploded, shocking everyone. Momo then dashed towards Nemesis, "GIVE ME MY SISTER BACK!" Screamed Momo. Momo tried to punch Nemesis, but Nemesis jumped over her and grabbed her tail, her weakness, making her moan and snap out of her rage state.

"Momo!" Rito becomes worried about his girlfriend and runs to stop Nemesis.

Nemesis sees Rito running towards her, so she glared him, sending a shock wave and sending Rito flying towards Lala and the other girls. Seeing that Rito has been subdued for the time being, he takes her focus on Momo.

"Do you want to know how I eat your sister's soul?" She then flips up her kimono, revealing her nice round but which was covered by her white panties, Nemesis then rips them off of her revealing her bare naked butt and pussy, with her some Nemesis began rubbing Momo's anus while using her index finger to rub her pussy, making her moan loudly while also keeping hold of her tail, "All I had to do was to make your sister reached her climax, making her body and mind weak for a short amount of time, I even took this opportunity to swallow her soul, which I am going to do to you. First, I'm going to make you reach your climax making you weak and sensitive, afterward I will take your soul and devour it," said Nemesis as she was rubbing her pussy and anus while also still keeping a tight grip on her tail.

A sharp knife appears out of nowhere, which Nemesis jumps away to dodge it. She turns her head and sees that the owner of the blade was Yami, using one of her hair blades.

"Yami, why did you have to spoil the fun," said Nemesis.

"Enough... So your the one took Princess Nana away." Yami was telling Nemesis.

"Seriously, you're asking me this now, I just told you that like thirty seconds ago, weren't you paying attention?" Asked Nemesis, who was slightly annoyed.

"Just don't come to my boyfriend again." Yami was worried about Rito's safety.

"Oh, that's not going to be an option," said Nemesis in a sinister tone.

"Momo, are you okay?" Asked Rito, who was helping Momo back on her feet.

Momo nods at him, and she becomes sad about losing Nana to Nemesis.

"Well, it looks like I've worn off my welcome, this scene is starting to get a little too hot, even for me. I'll see you guys later," she then looks at Rito, "Especially you, Rito," she said, giving him a wink.

With that said, Nemesis's body faded into mist and flew up to the sky where nobody could see where she was going. Rito looks down at the ground and starts wondering he is at fault for leaving his girls defenseless.

Rito and the girls just stood there, still in shock that Nana was gone. None of them knew what to do.

 ** _To Be Continued..._**


	15. Episode Fifteen - End of Season I

_**Episode Fifteen – Times of Change**_

 _ **Here's another episode of Another Road!**_

 _ **Special thank you goes to Xyaqom for helping me with new episode and please check his stories when you get chance too.**_

 _ **Thank you goes to everyone whose been reading my story so far and I have say, I can't believe it, but this story has hit 10,000 views.**_

 _ **This episode marks the end of Season I.**_

 _ **Never fear after this episode, we begin Season II, which it's going to being interesting to thrilling Season to see.**_

 _ **So, no further do… Enjoy the story:**_

Two days have passed since everyone found out that Nana was killed by Nemesis. Everyone was gathered at the cemetery paying for her respects. Even King Gid, who now looks like a teen, due to recovering 80% of his power, even showed up.

Everyone was wearing black tuxedos or dresses

Just then, six men in black suits appeared.

"Ladies and gentlemen, please make way for the queen of planet Deviluke, Sophia Michaela Deviluke," said one of the men.

Everybody moves out of the way, and Rito felt like he failed to save someone, which he begins looking up to see Sophia. She was devastated by losing one of her daughters.

"Mama," said Lala, hugging Sophie.

Sophie hugs Lala warmly

"Mama," said Momo as she hugged Sophie.

Sophie hugs both her daughters as Rito looks up to sees Lala, and Momo would need some time to get over this.

A little later, the priest then began speaking and giving Nana's last rites.

Rito was looking at the coffin, and he made one promise to stop Nemesis. Whatever it takes.

The coffin had nobody inside; the only thing that was inside were pictures of Nana.

"I wish I could tell her that she was an amazing friend." Rito was telling himself

Of course, Rito was just lying to himself, because Nana was an outright bitch to him and everyone else around her. Of course, he wasn't dumb enough to admit that, especially for today.

The funeral was done with the priest allows the guards to take coffin with Rito was still sitting there and thinks about how many people has Nemesis taken.

Rito began thinking about the what ifs? What if Nemesis went after Lala, or Momo, or Mikan? Hell, he almost lost Momo too to Nemesis and was powerless to stop her. If it weren't for Yami, Nemesis would have taken her soul too. Rito couldn't do this anymore. He couldn't just stand on the sidelines and watch stuff happening to the people he cared about. Of all the people that have attacked him over the last few years, Rito was too weak and was forced to stay in the sidelines. Rito has to make a decision now, so he then started heading to Dr. Mikado's mansion.

Rito has one thing in his mind to make sure nobody gets hurt or taken away like Nana.

Rito arrived at the mansion. He was going to knock on the door, but the doors open, and Rito's face was suddenly buried into Ryouko's large breasts. She was wearing a red dress that showed off half of her breasts and came down slightly below her hips. It seemed that she was going on a date.

"Huh? Rito?" Asked Ryouko, not even caught surprised that Rito's face was buried in her breasts.

Rito pulls away from her large breasts, and he was apologizing about that. Ryouko did like the's the nervous or shy type, which she finds strange for him to act his age, yet she did enjoy teasing him, though.

"Great timing Rito, you managed to bury your face on my boobs one last time before I'm taken," said Ryouko.

"Taken?" Asked Rito.

"Yes, I'm currently on my date. I'm going out with an old friend of mine, which we haven't spoken to each other for many years due to us taking different paths in our lives. But now that he's retired, we can start seeing each other again," smiled Ryouko, who couldn't wait to meet her date, whoever he was.

"Oh, I see." Rito was taken by surprised by it, but he was going to miss Mikado.

"So, was there something you needed, or did you just want it to feel my boobs one last time?" Asked Ryouko.

"Is it possible to become Deviluke, but I don't want to bother you or your relationship with someone now." Rito was telling her with firm but gentle tone

"Wait, you want to become a Deviluke? Why?" Asked Ryouko.

"I want to become strong and protect everyone that I care and love too." Rito could tell Mikado by his eyes are serious about trying to become Deviluke. If she wasn't going on a date with her old friend or if she was Rito's age, then maybe she would give him a chance.

"And what makes you think that I can turn you into a Deviluke?" Asked Ryouko.

"Because your genius doctor and I know you can do it unless... I have to ask someone else to help me with it." Rito was telling her

"Hmm, I might have something to help you, but you'll have to come over tomorrow, as I just don't have the time to go looking for it," said Ryouko.

Rito simply nods and starts walking away from her then stops to say, "I'm sorry for landing in your boobs, Mikado-sensei."

Ryouko giggles, "It's okay," said Ryouko.

Rito turns deep red, and He then ran back home. Rito had the plan to become a Deviluke, but how would the girls react? Rito would have to tell them and opens the front gate, and he then began to gather the courage to tell them.

"Hello, anyone home?" Rito answers, yet he didn't get any answers at first, which he thought they went to buried Nana. Turns to sees the clock was 6:35 P.M, and he was thinking about waiting for them.

He then sat on the couch and turned on the TV.

The news was Nana's funeral and other news about mysterious Dark Stalker strike again which Rito figures that Nemesis was Dark Stalker

Was there a way to stop her?

Just maybe there's a chance if Rito becomes Deviluke and learns how to use his powers. But first, he needs to tell the girls

Which itself wasn't going to be easy.

Rito gets up from sitting down and turns the television off then turns his head to sees Momo was first home. "Momo." He calls out to her.

"Hi Rito," said Momo, who was still sad about losing Nana.

Rito then walked over to Momo and hugged her.

Momo hugs him back, and she pulls away from her words are, "Maybe... We should stop seeing each other as lovers because everyone is getting hurt."

Rito was shocked to hear this.

Momo didn't know what else to say, but she was holding onto Rito, then he speaks, "You know someone said things were always going to get tough before getting better."

"Yeah," said Rito.

Just then, Lala and Mikan came back home, even Sophie and Gid tagged along.

"Mama, Papa, you haven't returned home yet?" Asked Momo.

"Before we do, we need to talk," said Gid.

Momo was still holding onto Rito. Everyone was in the living room, hearing what Sophie and Gid have to say.

"After much discussion, after hearing how we lost Nana, both Gid and I have both decided to take Lala and Momo back home to Planet Deviluke," explained Sophie.

"WHAT?!" Asked Lala and Momo in shock.

"You can't be serious," said Momo.

"Yes, we are serious. After what happened to Nana, we don't want the same thing to happen to you, girls. So your mother and I have both decided that the best way to protect you girls is to take you back to planet Deviluke. The people on this planet are powerless to stop Nemesis. But, if Nemesis is actually dumb enough to come to our home planet, she will quickly regret it," said Gid.

Rito couldn't believe it, but he was going to lose Lala and Momo until Nemesis can be stopped for good. His eyes get covered by his hair, and his mind begins wondering how his life would be like without them.

"Mama, please reconsider," cried Momo.

"I'm sorry, Momo, but your father and I have already made up our mind. Until Nemesis has been dealt with, you and your sister will be going back to planet Deviluke," said Sophie.

Rito could tell in the tone of Sophie's voice that she did not want to take Momo and Lala away, as they did love staying on Earth, but she felt that her daughters' safety came first.

Rito looks down at the floor, and he felt Momo's grasp was released. He was trying his best to think a way to deal with Nemesis, yet nothing came to his mind. Mikado said she would be out, and there's no way he's going to leave Mikan on Earth alone with Nemesis running around. But then, he remembered what he was going to do originally.

"Wait, maybe they don't have to go back home," said Rito.

"And what makes you say that?" Asked Gid.

"I'm going to become Deviluke, and I'm going to ask Lala and Momo how to use my newfound powers." Rito was telling them with a confident tone, but hearing this just made Gid laugh.

Rito couldn't believe to hear Gid laugh, which he wonders about his answer.

"You're going to turn into a Deviluke? And how are you going to do that, wish for it?" Laughed Gid.

"I'm going to inject myself with Deviluke's blood and become one." Rito was telling everybody with a confident tone

Gid laughed more, thinking he was pulling his leg.

Rito was serious about becoming one of them as Lala starts believing in Rito, which she says, "I think he's serious, papa."

Gid then stops laughing.

"Now you listen here, boy, you think that you can just turn into one of us easily? That kind of thing has never happened before," said Gid.

"Well, let's make history because I don't want to lose Lala and Momo." Rito was telling them

"You really do care about my daughters, do you," said Sophie.

"I don't just care about them your highness, I love them," said Rito.

"Oh my... Lala and Momo, you two have found someone dependable and interesting too." Sophie responds back to them

This makes Lala and Momo blush hard.

"Are you sure you want to go through with this boy? Because you do realize that if you go through with this, you will not be you anymore," said Gid.

"What do you mean?" Asked Rito.

"I mean that you and your sister over there will cease to be siblings," explained Gid, shocking everyone.

"Does that mean we aren't going to be family anymore?" Mikan was asking Rito because she didn't want to lose her only Onii-chan

"Yes, you two will no longer be a family anymore if Rito decides to go through with this," said Gid.

"Rito... Do what is right, but please remember I'll always be at your side as your little sister or maybe... it's nothing." Mikan was telling Rito because she doesn't want to imagine what Rito would look like Deviluke

"Hmm, maybe it's possible to turn you into a Deviluke. That way, we can stay as a family," said Rito.

No thanks besides, I rather just my usual self." She answers back to him, and Rito nods.

"Well then, if you are serious about this, boy, then you better choose wisely on which blood of a Deviluke you want to have," said Gid.

"Who's that?" Asked Rito.

"Because if you're not careful, you could become related to me, and if that happens, you can just outright forget about marrying my daughters," said Gid.

"How about someone who is Deviluke but not related to them," Rito answers back to them.

"It is possible, good luck trying to find one," said Gid.

"I'll make it possible then," Rito responds back

Rito would have to prepare himself for the ritual tomorrow when he meets up with Ryouko.

 ** _To Be Continued..._**


	16. Episode Sixteen - Season II

_**Episode Sixteen – Big Changes**_

 _ **Here's the new episode for Another Road!**_

 _ **Special thank you goes to Xyaqom for helping me with the chapter and creating the new season for the story as well! Please check out Xyaqom's stories: Drogons, Drogons: Beta-Ideas, The Adventures of Crimson Darkness, One-Shots, Gender-Swap (Rewrite), Fallen Devil and Four Warriors of the Universe**_

 _ **Thank you goes to everyone who been reading my stories and thank you again to everyone.**_

 _ **As much I hate to tell everyone this, but one of my stories going to reach its end soon. But never fear me and Xyaqom are working on another story for To Love Ru and High School DXD at moment.**_

 _ **Season II begins with this chapter!**_

 _ **Enjoy the Story:**_

The next day, Rito and Mikan are seen making their way to Dr. Mikado's mansion.

"Are you nervous?" Rito was asking Mikan with a gentle voice

" Of course, I am, I never thought I would be doing something like this, this alone is a huge step," said Mikan.

"Yes, but you're not alone." Rito was telling Mikan and takes her hand with his hand as her big brother

"Rito, you do realize that if we do this, if we go ahead and turn ourselves into Devilukes, we won't be related to our parents anymore," said Mikan.

"I know but there's no way we can fight and defeat whatever comes next," Rito told her the truth and he wanted to protect his family and friends from Nemesis

Because God knows what her next target might be.

A beautiful girl with long blonde hair and her light blue eyes wears a business suit which she looks like Yami. If she grows up as an adult and "Yami?" Rito was asking her.

"Um... She's one of my girlfriends and I'm Rito Yuuki." Rito responds back to her.

"Wait, you mean she's here?! On Earth?!" Asked the woman.

"Yes, she is but I don't know she is right now." Rito was telling her and tries to avoid looking down at her large D cup breasts.

Then, then there is hope, I need to try to find her," said the woman.

The woman goes off running, but trips on her own two feet, falling to her knees, allowing Rito and Mikan to get a good look at her bubble shaped butt and purple panties under her business suit/dress.

Rito went over and offers her helping hand with his words, "Hey are you okay?"

"Oh, thank you, I am such a klutz, who trips on their own feet?" said the woman.

Mikan tries not to laugh, knowing all too well that Rito trips on his own feet too.

"It's no problem, besides I can be one too. But do you know if Dr. Mikado is back yet?" Rito questions the woman and tries not to look at her bouncing breasts.

"I'm afraid not but what did you and your friend needs?" The woman asks Rito with a cheerful tone.

"Um, Rito, should we even tell her, we don't even know who this woman is," said Mikan.

"I trust her... Besides we have no other choice." Rito whispers back to Mikan and turns to looks at the woman. "This is my little sister and we are here to make ourselves into Deviluke, but we needed Dr. Mikado's help with it." He tells her the truth.

"Oh? You two are going to turn into Devilukes, how come?" Asked the woman.

"There's this person who killed one of my friends and I want to find her and stop her," Rito tell her with an honest tone.

"Oh, how sad, I'm sorry about your loss, but I'm afraid that I can't help you, I have no idea where Ryouko keeps her stuff, and knowing me, I'd probably screw everything up," said the woman.

Rito walks over and takes her shoulder with his right-hand as his words are "Don't worry I trust you besides I believe Dr. Mikado left everything for you to see it though."

"Rito, are you sure about this?" Asked Mikan, not fully trusting this woman, due to her klutzy nature.

"Okay then... I guess if you don't want us to be related anymore." Rito was telling Mikan and starts going to Mikado's Clinic.

"Now hold on, that's not what I meant," said Mikan.

"I think he lost more than just a friend, right?" The woman was asking Mikan

"Something like that," said Mikan.

"Oh, my name is Tearju." Tearju introduces herself to a Rito and Mikan with a gentle tone.

"Nice to meet you," said Mikan.

Shortly after Rito, Mikan, and Tearju arrive at Ryouko's mansion, a car is pulled over. Ryouko comes out of the driver's seat, still wearing her red dress. Though she was having trouble walking.

"Wow, what a night," said Ryouko, trying to walk to get to her mansion.

"Mikado... Are you okay?" Rito was asking Mikado with an honest tone.

"Oh, yes, I'm fine, I had a wonderful time in my date last night, we were up, all night long if you know what I mean," said Ryouko.

What Ryouko meant was that she and her lover were up all night long having some amazing sex. They had so much sex, that Ryouko was having trouble walking. Although the sex was amazing, she did admit that they did overdo it.

"I wish I didn't need to know that." Rito was telling her.

"Know what?" Asked Mikan, not quite understanding what Ryouko was trying to say.

"NEVER MIND!" Shouted Rito and Tearju, blushing hard and not wanting to tell Mikan what Ryouko meant.

Rito takes Tearju's hand and starts taking them to Mikado's Clinic which he though was Mikan. She was blushing because this was the first time a boy took her hand, but it felt so warm

"Um, why are you holding my hand?" Asked Tearju.

"Huh. Oh, I'm sorry I thought you were my little sister." Rito takes his hand away from her

"Oh, my Rito, I didn't know you were interested in milfs," teased Ryouko.

"Huh?! I am not a milf!" Said Tearju, blushing hard.

"I'm not but I do have to say she's beautiful but she's like older than me," Rito responds back to her

"Well obviously, she is, she's the same age as me, where do you think Yami gets her good looks from," said Ryouko.

Rito looks at Tearju and begins to imagine what would Yami look when's grow up. But his head shakes because there's no way Yami would like it if he was checking her older sister or mother right now.

"Wait, what do you mean by that?" Asked Mikan.

"Well, if it's not obvious, Tearju is Yami's creator," said Ryouko.

"WHHHHHHAAAAAAAAT?!" Said both Rito and Mikan in disbelief.

"Yes, Tearju is the creator of Yami and I think she approves of you dating Yami or do you want to date him too?" Mikado was teasing Tearju.

"ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND RYOUKO?! IF I DATE HIM, IN CAN BE IN SERIOUS TROUBLE WITH THE LAW!" Said Tearju blushing hard.

Rito nods at her and she was surprised about the news which means the laws of Earth don't matter to him anymore.

"Um, well, still, I would prefer if he was older if we would start dating, God knows it would make me sleep easier at night," said Tearju.

"Oh, who knows, Rito becoming a Deviluke might make him a little older," Mikado was telling them.

"Then you already know why we're here," said Ryouko.

"Well, it's quite obvious, we were talking about it yesterday. But I am a little shocked that Mikan is here too, I'm guessing you want to become a Deviluke too?" Asked Ryouko to Mikan.

"Yes, I am," Mikan responds back to her.

"We both agreed that we don't want things to get awkward between us when I became a Deviluke, so we decided to have the same blood of a Deviluke so that we can stay related," said Rito.

"I see... so it's an agreement," Mikado responds back to Rito and Mikan, they both nod.

Rito and Mikan went to Mikado's Clinic as Rito went to sees Tearju were worried about something. "Hey... I will try to get Yami to come after this is done." Rito responds back to her.

"Huh, you want her to come over here?" Asked Tearju.

"Is that what you want because you seem like you want to make it up to her," Rito tells Tearju with an honest tone.

"I do, but I fear that she wants nothing to do with me," said Tearju.

"Don't be afraid of the unknown." Rito takes her hand with his own.

Tearju nods.

Soon they arrive at the waiting room.

"Okay, you guys wait here while I look for the serum," said Ryouko.

Rito and Mikan sit down as Mikan says, "I bet you would love to get know Tearju more right, Rito." She was teasing Rito.

"As a friend, yes," Rito.

"Good to know that!" Mikan was telling him.

A little later, Ryouko came back, holding a small container of Deviluke blood.

"What I hold in my hand, is King Kinaroth Deviluke, he was the king of planet Deviluke long before Gid was," said Ryouko.

"That's cool and all, but is he related to Gid and his family in any way, I don't want things to get awkward between me, Lala, and Momo," said Rito.

"No, he's not. According to the records that I have, Gid Deviluke defeated Kinaroth to become the king of Deviluke," explained Ryouko.

"But you just said Kinaroth's last name was Deviluke, so your kind of contradicting yourself," said Rito.

"Not exactly. I'm not sure if Lala or Momo told you this, but all Devilukes all share the same last name. Everybody has a different first name, but the same last name. But fear not, just because everyone on Planet Deviluke she'll the same last name, doesn't necessarily mean that they are related," said Ryouko.

"Then how do they know who's related to who?" Asked Mikan.

"I studied the D.N.A of every species in the galaxy," Mikado tells the truth and little of her past

"I studied the D.N.A of every species in the galaxy." Mikado tells the truth and little of her past, "Plus, I've studied that The Deviluke goes by the medieval traditions. For example, people wouldn't know Rito as simply Rito Yuki, he would be known as Rito, the son of Saibai from Sainan city.

"Wow, that sounds really confusing," said Mikan.

"Yes, it can be," said Ryouko.

"So how is this going to take?" Rito was asking Mikado

"Simply, I'm going to take a needle, and then I'll inject the blood into you and Mikan," explained Ryouko.

"So how long will this take?" Rito was nervous and starts thinking about all of his girlfriends and friends who he wants to protect from harm

"If my calculations are correct, it should only take a few minutes for the blood to enter your system, thus turning you and your sister into Devilukes," explained Ryouko.

Rito nods to understands and hugs Mikan as she hugs him back. Rito goes to the right room and Mikan enters the left room which this be last time they'll be humans

"I hope they'll be okay," said Tearju.

"They should be." Mikado goes to Rito's room first and injects the blood inside of his body.

His eyes extend and close themselves, his body then began to change. Rito's s body was becoming a little fit, his hair turns into midnight silver and his eyes weren't golden but light blue, and a tail began to grow out of his mid-lower back.

"My head." Rito was telling himself and grabs it which looks around the room

He felt like the room was spinning. Rito lays down and starts closing to get some sleep, which in the other room is where Mikan was changed too

Mikan ended up becoming a little cuter too, her hair turned mid silver, and her eyes turned blue, just like Rito. Her body also became a little more refined. For example, her breasts went from a small A to a large A, and her butt began a little more refined.

Mikan gets up from the bed and looks down at herself been surprised about the new form. "Wow... This is so amazing!" She was telling herself and turns to hears Mikado that she had visitor but Rito has asleep right now.

"Ah, Lala, Momo, what brings you here?" Asked Ryouko.

"We wanted to see how Rito and Mikan were doing?" Lala was asking Mikado with a worried tone

"They are currently taking the blood in, so it might take a while," said Ryouko.

"I think Rito went to sleep but Mikan still awake, but one visitor at a time." Tearju checks on Rito and gets out of his room and thinks about Mikan.

"Rito is asleep?" Asked Lala.

"But it's still day time," said Momo.

"The blood of Deviluke was overwhelming to him but I think he should fine after he gets some rest." She continues to tell them as Lala went to check on Mikan

When Lala and Momo entered Mikan's room, they were shocked at how much she changed.

"Well hello there," Mikan says to Lala and Momo with a gentle smile

"Mikan, is that you?" Asked Lala.

"Who else do you think I was." Mikan shows her large A-cup breasts in her robe.

Momo then walked over and lifted Mikan's medical robe over her breasts, there she and Lala saw Mikan's new naked body.

"Wow, Mikan, the blood transfusion did you some good," said Momo.

Momo then grabs Mikan's breasts and started moving them around. She rubbed her nipples to make them hard and stackable.

"Yes it did," Mikan responds back to Lala and Momo which Momo kisses and licks Mikan's right nipple.

"Wow, even your butt got a little bigger," said Lala, feeling Mikan's round butt.

Mikan moans slightly as she says, "I'm so enjoying this body."

"You should, it's only going to be better for you when you get older," said Momo.

"If you're this cute now, who knows how much cuter you'll be when you're all grown up," said Lala.

A knock is heard and "Rito is awake if you want to go then check on him." Mikado was telling them

"Well that was quick," said Lala.

"Well how about you go, Lala," Momo tells her big sister

"You don't want to go see Rito?" Asked Lala.

"I will, but I'm going to have some fun with Mikan first," said Momo.

"Okay then," Lala responds back and Momo kisses Mikan on her lips

Mikan was shocked at the kiss at first but gives in to the kiss. First, she did it with Lala, and now Momo? Was she, by chance, starting to like girls than guys?

Momo lays Mikan down onto the bed as she grabs her large A cup breasts tightly and pushes them together.

"Who knows how big your boobs will be when you're older," said Mikan.

Mikan shrugs her shoulders and Momo takes the medical robe off then kisses and licks her right nipple

Meanwhile, Lala knocks on Rito's door.

"It's open." Rito was telling the door and he was looking at the window from the bed

Lala opens the door and sees Rito's new look, and immediately after, her heart began beating, it was as if she fell in love with him all over again."R-Rito?" Asked Lala, all shy like.

"Oh hello there, Lala." Rito shows a slight smile in which his Deviluke blood made him look like he was serious or not having fun as much. But since Lala is here then he doesn't mind

"So, how does it feel to be a Deviluke?" Asked Lala.

"Different I guess." Rito looks down at his hands

"How much different?" Asked Lala.

"I feel overwhelming strength and power inside of myself," Rito tells Lala and she sits down at the bedside.

"Do you like the new power?" Asked Lala.

Rito turns to sees Lala and nods at her with his right-hand strokes her hair softly. "It feels strange but I still in love with you," Rito tells her

"And I think I've fallen in love with you all over again," said Lala.

Rito places his forehead onto her forehead and leans in the kisses her softly.

Lala starts kissing him back and takes off his medical robe.

Rito begins taking her shirt upwards to take it off

Making her bare-naked breasts to bounce, since she was not wearing a bra.

Rito leans in and kisses her right nipple comfortably and rubs her body warmly.

This makes Lala's moan.

Rito takes a hold of her butt and kisses then licks her left nipple comfortably then pushes her nipples together to suck them hard.

He then takes off pink panties to expose her bare-naked butt and pink pussy.

"Oh, Rito." Lala unzips her skirt to take them off

Rito sees Lala's nice shaved pussy and starts rubbing her clit.

"Rito... I really missed you." Lala says to Rito and starts removing the medical robe to reveals his dick has grown into 6 inches long now

"Wow, you've gotten bigger down here," said Lala in amazement.

Rito turns light red and Lala goes down then kisses and licks his headpiece warmly.

This made Rito grunt.

Lala rubs his dick and licks his length more as she looks up to sees Rito was enjoying the pleasure. His hand strokes her hair comfortably and smiles at her.

"And I've missed this," this Rito.

Lala sucks more on his dick and her amazing bubble butt shows itself underneath her hair.

Rito reached for her butt and spanked it.

"Oh!" Lala places his dick between her breasts strokes it up then down.

"Oh crap! I'm not ready for this!" Moaned Rito, which the pleasure was amazing.

Lala rubs her breasts more and licks the tip of his dick

"Shit, I'm already cumming!" Said Rito.

Lala keeps going with more of her breasts and licking his headpiece. Soon Rito let out a loud moan and came all over her face. He giggles as she wipes the cum off of her face and Rito kisses her again then lays her down to kisses her belly comfortable. He begins rubbing her belly and starts licking her bellybutton. Lala giggles slightly as she was enjoying it and Rito smiles then travel downwards to kiss and lick her clit first. This makes Lala moan as her clit was super sensitive. Rito rubs her clit awhile running his tongue goes up then down. This made Lala moan loudly and this makes her feet twitch, Rito goes down to kisses her pussy first and starts licking her pussy.

"Oh, Rito!" Moaned Lala, as the pleasure felt amazing.

Rito kisses and licks her pussy more and deeply as his hands rub her belly then go up to grabs her breasts tightly. As Rito eats Lala's pussy, he was holding her breasts tightly and moves them around. Lala moans loudly as her hand strokes his hair more and loving the feeling was great

"Oh Rito! I completely forgot how good you are at this!" Moaned Lala.

Rito places his tongue inside of her pussy deep. This made Lala moan loudly, so loud that everyone in the mansion could hear her.

"Wow... It seems Lala and Rito are going at each other." Momo was telling Mikan which she licks her tight pussy warmly and deeply.

"Y-Yeah," moaned Mikan.

Momo goes back to eating her pussy

This makes Mikan moan loudly.

"Oh, Momo!" Moaned Mikan.

Momo starts fingering her pussy hard and fasts awhile kisses her

Mikan then begins to feel that her thighs were tightening up. This meant she was going to cum soon.

Momo keeps pushing her fingers into her pussy more and deeply. As she goes to sucks on her left nipple

"OH MY GOD! I'M CUMMING!" Moaned Mikan.

Momo felt her fingers get wet by Mikan's cum and she kisses her again. Mikan rolls them over for her to have her turn now.

Mikan then took off Momo's panties.

"Now, it's my turn," said Mikan.

"Oh, are you going to go all naughty with me now." Momo was asking Mikan.

"Yep, said Mikan, as she began rubbing her clit.

Momo moans slightly as she was enjoying the feeling

Before they could continue, they suddenly heard the window beside shatter.

"What the hell?!" Said Momo.

Momo and Mikan look down at the window beside them, and they were shocked to see Mea, covered in bruises and blood, and that wasn't because of the window.

"Mea?!" Asked Momo.

"R-Rito..." Said Mea in a weak tone, and then she loses consciousness.

Rito felt something was wrong and "Lala... I'm sorry to do this but we need to hold off for now." Rito told her and starts getting out of the room. He sees Mikan was covering herself in the medical robes then looks down to sees Mea was bruised and bleeding.

"Mea... What happened?" He was asking her

Mea was unable to respond due to being unconscious. Rito picks her up in bridal style and starts walking to Mikado's medical room to get her some help.

 _ **What has happened to Mea, who was responsible for Mea's injuries? Will she survive? Find out, on the next chapter of To Love Ru Darkness: Another Road!**_

 _ **To Be Continued…**_


	17. Author's Note

_**Author's Note**_

 _ **First –**_ I want to say thank you to everyone whose been reading my story: _**Another Road.**_

But I'm afraid this story is going to become discontinued for now, behind the reasons are Alvin D-Rod and Xyaqom has hit writer's block on this story. The other reason is we don't know where to take the story next and the final reason is, we have another story in development stage which it's going to be fantasy story.

So, I'm very sorry for everyone who was looking forward for the next chapter, but it's not going to be while until this story is going to be updated.

Again, thank you for reading _**Another Road**_ and I'm sorry for putting discontinued, but if we don't get any new ideas… Then we might consider rewrite for it.


End file.
